


The Inexhaustible Silence of Houses

by Clove74



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic Violence, Horror, M/M, Psychological Trauma
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24237253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clove74/pseuds/Clove74
Summary: Fast zwei Jahre nachdem die Welt nicht endet, verliert Castiel seine Gnade – und dabei auch seine Stimme. Das ist der Anstoß für Geständnisse und Veränderungen. Bald darauf beginnt er eine Liebesbeziehung mit Dean, die Winchesters sind müde, und die Suche nach einem festen Wohnsitz hat Vorrang über die Jagd nach anderen Dingen. Dean und Castiel  verlieben sich in das seltsame, kleine Haus am Ende der Swallowtail Drive, und für kurze Zeit ist das Leben so, wie es sein sollte – süß, zärtlich und ein Neuanfang.Aber mehr und mehr sieht und hört Castiel Dinge in dem Haus, welche die Frage aufwerfen, ob der Ort an sich lebendig sein könnte oder nicht. Die Wände und Zimmer scheinen sich zu bewegen, zu wachsen und zu atmen. Eines Abends kommt Dean von einer Jagd nach Hause, verändert auf eine Art, die Castiel sich nicht erklären kann. In den folgenden Monaten wechselt ihr Haussegen zum Dunklen und Bitteren. Die Verwirrung über diese Entwicklung wird letztendlich alles testen, was Castiel über den Mann weiß, den er liebt, und alles, von dessen Wahrheit er überzeugt ist.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 3





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [the inexhaustible silence of houses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/560268) by [Askance (doomcountry)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doomcountry/pseuds/Askance). 



> Fantrailer von meiner lieben Freundin [Julia](https://www.wattpad.com/user/julia-elysia) : <https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8qv-1_NFFEI>
> 
> Playlist von Songs, die ich mit der Story verbinde: <https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLWzY9hwE7nO127LbalOLs7BbBgzMfiYNQ>
> 
> * * *

[ ](https://ibb.co/F56RV4D)

Ganz auf die Art der meisten bedeutenden Ereignisse, geschah es plötzlich.

Später würde Castiel den Moment in einer Reihe von Fakten abrufen, ein Ablauf von Bildern, die sorgfältig in seinem Hinterkopf verstaut waren: ein Haufen Dämonen, die weite leere Nacht und eine Konfrontation irgendwo in den Tiefen der Wälder, das Rascheln der Bäume. Er würde sich den verschwommenen Kampf, die Farben und die Geräusche vorstellen. Schüsse, Bögen dunklen Blutes und ein unverständlicher Ausruf, ein durchdringender Ton. Dann würde er sich an den Gedanken erinnern, dass das Geräusch, welches die Höllenbrut bei ihrem Tod machte, wie das Jaulen von getretenen Hunden klang.

Fast genau fünf Monate nachdem das Ende nicht gekommen war, ungefähr ein halbes Jahr nachdem Castiel dem Himmel endgültig seinen Rücken zugedreht hatte, presste er gerade eine Handfläche an die Schläfe eines Dämons, dessen Leben durch seine Augen hinaussickerte, als die letzten Ranken seiner Gnade schließlich rissen.

Augenblicklich schrie er auf. Er taumelte von dem schwelenden Körper des Dämons weg und landete auf hart auf seinen Knien im Gras. Castiel spürte etwas Großes und Schreckliches in seiner Brust flackern und anschwellen, wie ein weißes Feuer – er verlor die Geräusche und den Kampf aus den Augen. Ohne zu wissen, was er tat, fühlte er, wie sich sein Inneres nach außen kehrte, er seine Fingernägel in den brennenden, heulenden Schmerz stieß und _zerrte_.

Aber erst nachdem er seine Augen zur Stille und dem treiben Nachthimmel über ihm geöffnet hatte, nachdem zwei Paar Hände nach seinen Armen gegriffen und ihm hochgeholfen hatten, nachdem er das Herz seiner Hülle in einer Brust schlagen spürte, die sich zehnmal zu hohl anfühlte, erst dann realisierte er es. Es war geschehen.

Er war gefallen.

Sam und Dean schlangen ihre Arme um seine Schultern, genau so sehr für seinen Halt wie für ihren. In seiner Benommenheit sah Castiel, dass die beiden blutig und voller blauer Flecke waren - Dean hatte Schnitte auf seiner Wange und Sam eine geweitete Pupille. Dean schlug ihm mit einer Hand auf den Rücken und fragte: ,,Alles okay? Was zur Hölle ist passiert?“

Und Cas würde sich genau erinnern, dass er versucht hatte zu sprechen.

Er wollte sagen: ,,Mir geht’s gut. Meine Gnade ist gebrochen, sie ist gerissen. Ich habe versucht sie herauszuziehen, und ich glaube, ich bin jetzt gefallen, aber es tat nicht so weh, wie ich erwartet hatte.“ Doch obwohl sich die Worte auf seiner Zunge nach vorne drängten, war keine Stimme hinter ihnen - nur Luft. Er brach ab.

Die Brüder hielten inne und sahen ihn an.

Castiel würde sich an die Kühle der Nacht erinnern, dass sich eine Gänsehaut auf seinen nackten Armen ausgebreitet hatte. Eine Pistole steckte in dem Bund seiner Jeans, drückte gegen seinen Rücken. Außerdem trug er eins von Deans alten T-Shirts und ein Paar von Sams alten Stiefeln; er hatte zwei Dämonen im Nahkampf getötet und ihre schwelenden Körper lagen im Gras hinter ihnen. Cas hatte den Hauch einer Ahnung, dass etwas auf dem Weg, den sie gerade gekommen waren, größer wurde, etwas, das nach frischem Holz und welken Blättern roch, wie kalte Arktisluft und paradiesisches Feuer. Und er würde noch Wochen und Monate später an den blanken Horror zurückdenken, als er sprechen wollte und keine Stimme herauskommen hörte.

Castiel versuchte erneut etwas zu sagen, doch egal, wie er seine Lippen bewegte oder mit blassen Fingerspitzen gegen seinen Hals drückte - kein Ton entstand.

Für einen Moment drehte er fast durch – verlor die Nerven, weil Stille so ein fremder Zustand war, sie auf seiner eigenen Zunge zu hören, in seiner eigenen Kehle zu spüren. Er, eine Kreatur, die zum Singen und Loben geboren war. Sämtliche Laute waren von einem Moment auf den anderen fort. Mit aufgerissenen Augen gestikulierte Cas in Richtung seines Halses, und Dean schien zu verstehen.

,,Hey, schon okay, beruhig dich, alles klar?“, sagte er so gefasst und pragmatisch wie immer. ,,Lass uns hier abhauen und dann werden wir sehen, was los ist.“

Sie kletterten in den Impala. Castiel lehnte sich ans Fenster und schluckte reflexartig, als ob er versuchte, seine Stimme wieder in sich hineinzudrücken.

Über den Baumwipfeln sah er es – Äste, blühend und wachsend, brachen durch die Blätter und streckte sich gen Himmel aus. Starkes, dunkles Holz krümmte und verknotete sich und drängte nach oben. Seine Gnade war fort, um zwischen den Körpern der Dämonen zu keimen.

Ein Teil von ihm fand es wunderschön.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cover von: [T'Luminareth](https://tluminareth.tumblr.com/)


	2. Kapitel 2

_ Ein Jahr später _

_Naja_ , gestikulierte Castiel zu Dean hin. Eine kleine Falte berührte seine Mundwinkel. _Ich schätze, einige Leute würden das ein Haus nennen._

Leider schien Deans übliche Wachsamkeit gegenüber Castiels sprechenden Fingern nachgelassen zu haben. Er lächelte in Richtung der herabhängenden Fassade, einen Arm um Castiels Taille geschlungen. Seine grünen Augen nahmen begierig den Wald in sich auf, der das Haus umgab, das Glänzen der fahlen Wintersonnenstrahlen auf den Fenstern und das Pfeifen des Windes durch die Löcher im Zaun.

Fairerweise musste gesagt werden, dass es alle Grundbestandteile eines Hauses besaß: Wände, eine Veranda, Fenster, eine Tür mit Türklopfer, und etwas, das einem früheren Zaun glich. Doch je genauer er hinsah, desto baufälliger schien es zu sein: halb vom Dach rutschende Ziegel, Risse in den Fensterläden, abblätternde Farbe an allen Seiten.

Sein Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich. Er ließ seinen Blick zu Dean hinüberwandern, wobei er still betete, dass Dean nichts Unüberlegtes tun würde, wie die Haustür zu öffnen oder – der im Stich gelassene Himmel bewahre – sich in das Gebäude zu verlieben.

Überlass es Dean Winchester, ein Haus zu finden, das aussah wie etwas aus einem Horrorfilm, der Ort, vor dem Kinder gewarnt wurden, ihn unter keinen Umständen zu erkunden. Eine Art Hexenhäuschen in der Mitte des Waldes. Überlass es Dean, ein Gebäude auszuwählen, welches am ehesten mit unzähligen Nagetieren oder Insekten oder jenseitige Missständen verseucht war.

Wenn der schlimmste Fall eintreffen sollte und Dean diesen Sperrholzhaufen tatsächlich _kaufen_ würde, dachte Cas, dann würde er das Haus solange mit Salbei ausräuchern, bis er den Feueralarm auslöste.

 _Dean, das kann nicht dein Ernst sein_ , gestikulierte Cas, als Dean den Schlüssel für das Haus aus seiner Tasche fummelte. _Wir suchen nach einem Haus zum darin Leben, nicht einen Stapel Kienspan._

,,Lass uns nur mal umgucken“, sagte Dean und zog einen widerwilligen Cas die Eingangsstufen hoch, welche unheilvoll unter seinen Füßen knarzten. Für einen kurzen Moment war Cas sich sicher, dass sie unter seinem Gewicht einbrechen und verrotten würden. ,,Es liegt abgelegen, es ist billig und du hast immer gesagt, du würdest ein renovierungsbedürftiges Haus haben wollen.“

_Das ist kein renovierungsbedürftiges Haus. Das ist ein hoffnungsloser Fall._

,,Ich dachte, du wärst aufgeregt, ein Haus zu finden.“

_War ich auch. Bis du dieses…Ding gefunden hast._

Dean lachte, ergriff seine Hände und küsste seine Stirn. ,,Gib dem eine Chance“, sagte er. Mit einem Grinsen, von dem er wusste, dass Cas ihm nicht widerstehen konnte, fügte er hinzu: ,,Für mich?“

Cas schaute düster drein, kam seiner Bitte aber nach. Dean drehte den Schlüssel in dem verrosteten Schloss um.

Die Tür, in einem trüben und abblätternden Grün, der verrostete Klopfer baumelte lose gegen das verwitterte Holz, schwang zu Dunkelheit und dem Geruch von Mottenkugeln auf. Dean tastete nach einem Lichtschalter, und eine flackernde Glühbirne an der Decke über ihren Köpfen erwachte zum Leben. Sie beleuchtete grau melierte Tapeten und einen langen, dämmerigen Flur. In den hinteren Räumen des Hauses war die schwache Andeutung von Sonnenlicht zu erkennen.

Dean ging voran und spähte um die Ecke des Flurs. Cas nahm sich Zeit – er runzelte die Stirn über die Risse in der Tapete nahe der Täfelung, die Abnutzungen auf dem Hartholz, das Geländer auf der Treppe. Zur Linken des Foyers befand sich ein Arbeitszimmer mit einem Erkerfenster, welches zur Veranda hinzeigte. Darunter sah Cas einen Fenstersitz in die Wand eingebaut und vermerkte sich das widerwillig.

Er hatte schon immer einen Fenstersitz haben wollen.

Castiel fand Dean dort, was anscheinend das Wohnzimmer darstellen sollte; ganz einfach der größte Raum des Hauses. Die Sonne schnitt durch die vorhanglosen Fenster Rechtecke aus Licht in den Boden. Dean hatte sich vorgebeugt, um den Kamin in der langen Wand zu begutachten. Da waren Bücherschränke an die Trennwände genagelt, große, breite, leere Dinger. Ohne es zu wollen, bemerkte Cas, dass seine Hände über ihre Kanten fuhren. Das glatte, unpolierte Holz hinterließ Staub auf seinen Fingernägeln. Er drehte sich um und sah, dass Dean ihn mit den Händen in seinen Taschen sanft anlächelte.

 _Ich mag die Bücherschränke_ , gestikulierte Cas widerstrebend. _Und den Fenstersitz im Empfangszimmer._

Dean nickte in Richtung der Treppe.

,,Willst du das Schlafzimmer sehen?“

Sie stiegen die Stufen hoch, wobei Cas auf das wackelige Geländer achtete. Es gab nur ein richtiges Zimmer in der oberen Etage des Hauses – also ein Zimmer und der Dachboden – und das war ein kleines Schlafzimmer mit einem kleinen Badezimmer, einem kleinen Kleiderschrank, einem kleinen Fenster und beengten Quartieren (das war noch freundlich ausgedrückt); ein Achteck aus Glas überblickte den Vorgarten und ließ Licht dorthin strömen, wo der Schatten eines Bettgestells immer noch den Boden bedeckte.

Hier roch es nach alter Kiefer und Hartriegelblüten von vor Ewigkeiten. Verdammt sei Castiels Sehnsucht nach einem eigenen Wohnsitz. Dieser Raum, trotz der Mängel des Gebäudes und des Grundstücks und der abscheulichen Tapete, dieser Raum verkörperte jedes Schlafzimmer, das er sich je vorgestellt hatte: Jeden Hochsitz oder jedes Nest, in denen er sich ausgemalt hatte, ein Bett einzurichten und mit Dean darin zu schlafen, jeden Dachboden mit fahlem Sonnenlicht, von denen er geträumt hatte, darin aufzuwachen.

Dean war sehr still, als sie das kleine Zimmer begutachteten, und sah Cas zur Bestätigung an.

Nach einem Moment seufzte Cas und ließ seine Schultern herabfallen.

 _Nur_ , gestikulierte er, _wenn du mir versprichst, dieses Gebäude bis zum letzten Dachziegel und Kellerstein auszuräuchern und auszutreiben._

Dean grinste breit und beugte sich hinab, um ihn zu küssen. Cas schloss seine Augen und roch Leder, Staub, die alte Kiefer und den Hartriegel. Ja – von allen Orten, von allen Häusern konnte er sich genau hier sehen.

Zwei Wochen später unterschrieb Dean den Vertrag für das Haus in den Wäldern. Cas starrte für eine ganze Weile auf die Adresse, die er zur sicheren Aufbewahrung notiert hatte.

 _6940 Swallowtail Drive_. Sie klang wie die Art Straßenname, zu der Heim- und Gartenmagazine geliefert wurden, der Name einer Straße, wo Familien mit 3,5 Kindern und weißen Lattenzäunen lebten. Nicht diese abgeschiedene, unbefestigte Straße, die sich in die Wälder schlängelte und an einem Haus in abblätterndem Blassgrün endete, das nun ihnen gehörte.

Garantiert kein Heim-und-Garten Haus, beim besten Willen nicht, dachte er. Allerdings musste er zugeben, dass er es trotzdem mochte.

* * *

Castiel war vor einem Jahr gefallen. Seitdem war er stumm.

Er schätzte – und das hatte er den Winchesters ein paar Tage, nachdem seine Stimme ihn endgültig im Stich gelassen hatte, in seiner krakeligen, schrägen Handschrift erklärt – dass es nur ein Nebeneffekt des Falls und der Landung war. Jeder fiel schließlich unterschiedlich.

Und wirklich, es machte kaum einen Unterschied. Er lernte ein wenig Gebärdensprache von Sam (der sich da etwas auskannte) und aus Büchern (die viel wussten), welche er in den Bibliotheken jener Städte wälzte, durch die sie fuhren.

In diesen ersten Monaten saß er jedoch die meiste Zeit in schummrigen Motelzimmern und erfand Zeichen, mischte und kombinierte sie, formte sie mit seinen Händen. Simple Verbindungen von Buchstaben und Bewegungen, die einfach zu merken und leicht mitzuteilen waren. Immerhin waren die einzigen Menschen, mit denen er wirklich redete, die Winchesters; wenn sie ihn verstanden, war das genug. Zuerst war es schwierig, doch bald darauf führten seine Hände die Bewegungen mühelos aus und sein Vokabular war groß genug, um Gespräche in Dinnernischen oder leisen Betten fast ohne eine Pause zu führen. Dean nannte seine Hände _eloquent._

Sein Schweigen ruinierte nicht seine Treffsicherheit, und es hielt ihn auch nicht davon ab, über Deans Witze zu grinsen oder bei seinen Jungs zu sein. Er war für sie noch genau der Bruder, der er schon vor seinem Fall gewesen war.

Und als es schließlich einen Monat oder mehr später dazu kam, hielt es ihn garantiert nicht davon ab, Dean zum ersten Mal in der dunklen Seitengasse hinter einer Bar zu küssen. Sie waren nur leicht betrunken und taumelten nur ein wenig, dort im ersten Nebel eines spätabendlichen Regens. Es hielt ihn nicht davon ab, die Buchstaben des Satzes _Ich liebe dich_ an Deans Hals zu formen.

Er konnte keine Dämonen mehr exorzieren, und bestimmte Jagden wurden unmöglich für ihn – die Gefahr, nicht nach Hilfe rufen zu können, war viel zu real – aber alles in allem war alles so, wie es schon immer gewesen war, wie es immer sein würde – hoffte er zumindest.

Sie hatten eine ganze Weile darüber nachgedacht: ein Haus zu kaufen, sich niederzulassen.

Castiel wusste, dass Sam es befürwortete. Da war etwas in seinen Augen, wann auch immer sie darüber redeten; Dean mit gestikulierenden Händen und Cas mit schnellen, lebhaften Fingern. Cas dachte: Das ist etwas, was er braucht, was er immer wollte – ein perfektes Leben. Ein Ort, an dem er sicher ist, mit jemandem, den er liebt. Dean wird dieses Leben nie aufgeben, doch er muss es nicht die ganze Zeit leben.

Irgendwann verlor Cas den Überblick über die Gespräche, die sie führten, über die Träume, die sie nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit leise teilten: von den Farben der Wände, vom Preis des Satellitenfernsehens, Stadt oder Dorf oder Landstraße, Norden oder Süden oder dazwischen. Würde Sam sich auch niederlassen? Würden sie einen Ort finden, um nahe beieinander zu bleiben? Wo, wann, wie – tausend Fragen, die nie zu überwältigend schienen, egal, wie sehr sie sich stapelten. Irgendwie würden sie es schon hinbekommen, da war Cas sich sicher. So war das nun einmal mit den Winchesters.

Viele Male sprachen sie über Kinder. Es war ein Herzenstraum von Castiel geworden, und er hatte das Gefühl, dass es auch einer von Dean war. Nicht in absehbarer Zeit, das wusste er, aber schlussendlich. Ein Jahr, zwei Jahre. Eines Tages. Er träumte vom Geräusch kleiner Füße, die auf Holz tapsten. Es war zwar außer Reichweite und außer Sicht, doch es war _da_.

Und dann war dieses Gebäude gekommen, welches, das musste er zugeben, ihm immer mehr ans Herz wuchs, je länger er durch dessen Flure wanderte, dachte Cas, während er mit einer Bücherkiste in seinen Armen langsam und bedächtig die Verandastufen hochging.

Natürlich hatten sie nicht viel. Ihre Habseligkeiten hatten nicht mehr als die Rückbank des Impalas beansprucht, und _einziehen_ bestand daraus, die Kisten in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers abzustellen. Die Pause vom Jägerdasein bedeutete, ihre am wenigsten verdächtig aussehenden gefälschten Ausweise hervorzukramen, sich in den Nebel und den Regen des Dezembers hinauszuwagen und die rutschigen Straßen durch unerschlossene Waldgebiete zur nächstgelegenen Stadt entlangzufahren, wo ein Möbelgeschäft vorzufinden war. Auf ihrem Weg behielten sie sich Garagenverkauf-Schilder und Gebrauchtwarenläden im Kopf.

Der Tag, an dem sie das Haus zu ihrem machten, war grau – die Art, die schwer auf den Augenlidern lag. Castiel musste zugeben, dass der Spaziergang vom warm beleuchteten Antiquitätenladen über Ramschverkauf zu Home Depot seltsamerweise gemütlich war. Die meiste Zeit des Tages hatte er sich bei Dean eingehakt und gestikulierte schnell in seine Richtung, wann auch immer er einen Blick auf etwas erhaschte, das ihm gefiel: Der helle, wettergegerbte, anmutige Esszimmertisch, den eine Familie beim Garagenverkauf anbot, eine billige Lampe mit einem altertümlichen Schirm, ein Set alter Tassen, Teller und Besteck, das für zwanzig Dollar an einem Ort mit einem so verwitterten Schild angeboten wurde, dass sie es kaum lesen konnten. Sie kauften eine Matratze und Laken, schworen sich, bald für eine Daunendecke wiederzukommen, Kissen und Farbdosen, Hammer und Nägel und Schrauben, alte Vorhänge für die Wohnzimmerfenster und einen antiken Schreibtisch, der von hundert Dollar auf achtzig heruntergesetzt war. Wo auch immer sie hingingen, warfen ein paar Käufer oder Kassierer Cas für sein Schweigen unweigerlich Seitenblicke zu, aber er war inzwischen ziemlich daran gewöhnt.

Im letzten Antiquitätenladen, den sie besuchten, hielt Cas für einen Moment inne und starrte sehnsüchtig zu dem Klavier in der hinteren Ecke. Dean meinte: ,,Eines Tages werden wir dir das holen. Lass uns zuerst nur richtig einleben.“

Wenn Leute fragten, wo sie wohnten, sagte Dean ihnen die Wahrheit. Einige lächelten dann und antworteten, dass sie hofften, dass sie sich daran erfreuen würden. _Steht schon seit Jahren leer_ , meinten sie. _Froh, dass es endlich jemand gekauft hat. Schön ruhig da draußen_ , sagten sie.

In einem Geschäft fragte Dean, wer das Haus aufgegeben habe, doch er erhielt nur abgewandte Blicke und zusammengepresste Lippen. Er hakte nicht weiter nach.

Im nächsten Laden jedoch, als die Frau, welche gerade sorgfältig die Kiste mit ihren Einkäufen zuklebte, fragte, wo sie wohnten, und Dean es ihr sagte, hob sie eine Augenbraue und meinte: ,,Oh, dieses alte Gebäude? Sie haben davon gehört, richtig?“

Dean und Cas tauschten Blicke. ,,Nein“, erwiderte Dean und stützte sich mit seinen Unterarmen auf der Theke ab. ,,Was, da spukt es doch nicht, oder?“, fuhr er mit einem Grinsen fort, aber Cas runzelte die Stirn. Sie hatten das gesamte Haus ausgeräuchert, sobald sie es gekauft hatten.

Die Frau lachte. ,,Ich weiß nichts von Spuk, doch ich weiß, dass niemand das Haus länger als ein Jahr behalten hat.“ Sie legte ihr Paketklebeband hin, drückte ein paar Tasten des alten Kassenmonitors auf der Theke und sagte kein weiteres Wort mehr, sondern zwinkerte ihnen nur zu und hob die Kiste in Deans Arme. Der lächelte sie auf eine Weise an, die Cas den Gedanken kommen ließ, dass die Frau vielleicht nur gescherzt hatte. Als sie gingen, fing er Deans Blick auf, und Dean gab ein belustigtes Geräusch von sich.

,,Mensch, Babe, jede Stadt hat ein paar Gespensterhäuser, über die man sich Geschichten erzählt. Dieses Haus unterscheidet sich nicht groß von anderen Häusern, die wir hätten kaufen können.“

Cas hakte sich stirnrunzelnd bei Dean ein, während sie zurück zum Auto liefen.

Eine Couch für sie beide, die wie das aussortierte Überbleibsel eines Golfclubs aussah, mit einem Karomuster in langweiligen Farbtönen und ausgeleierten Federn, jedoch gemütlich genug war. Vier nicht zueinander gehörende Stühle für die Küche, zu dunkel, um zum hellen Holz des Tisches zu passen. Die Stuhlbeine benötigten eine Reparatur, einen neuen Anstrich und mussten neu befestigt werden. Einige der Stühle hatten gerade, leiterähnliche Rückenlehnen und einige gar keine. Ein freundlich aussehender Mann mit einem Tieflader bot an, die größeren Dinge für sie zu transportieren, und folgte ihnen die schlammige Straße rauf zum Haus an der Swallowtail Drive.

Als Cas seine Bücher in die Regale im Wohnzimmer stellte – dünne Gedicht- und Prosabücher, die er entlang der Straße beim Ausverkauf von Buchläden und Walmart-Ständern gehortet hatte – hörte er Dean im Obergeschoss herumhämmern. Er brachte das Bettgestell in Ordnung, welches sie für nur unter zweihundert Dollar gekauft hatten. Es war ein altes Ding aus Holz, von dem Cas wusste, dass es bei der kleinsten Bewegung ächzen und stöhnen würde. Aus irgendeinem Grund machte ihn der Gedanke daran sehr glücklich.

Als endlich alle Möbel an ihrem Platz standen, war es spätabends. Sie hatten sich beim Chinesen was geholt, saßen nun im Schneidersitz einander zugewandt auf der nachgebenden Couch und aßen beim Schein der nackten Glühbirnen an der Decke ( _Lampenschirme_ , hatte Dean seiner wachsenden Liste von Dingen hinzugefügt, die sie noch brauchten).

Die klappernde alte Heizung in der Wand tuckerte vor sich hin und versuchte die kühlen Räume zu wärmen. In dem Moment realisierte Cas, dass er in dieses Haus verliebt war.

* * *

Es schien so, als ob Dean süchtig nach all den Klischees war, heimisch zu werden. Deshalb war Castiel weder überrascht noch unwillig, als Dean später am Abend in einer tiefen Stimme an sein Ohr flüsterte und vorschlug, sie sollten das Haus einweihen.

 _Wird das Bettgestell uns halten?_ , gestikulierte er leicht nervös, während er sich in der festen Federmatratze zurücklehnte. _Es ist ein bisschen alt-_

,,Es wird nichts passieren“, sagte Dean. ,,Hab es selbst repariert.“

Danach waren Castiels Hände anderweitig viel zu beschäftigt, um zu reden.

Das Bettgestell ächzte und knarrte zwar, doch es hielt sie. Die einzelne Straßenlaterne am Ende ihrer Einfahrt warf hohe, dunkle Schatten von den Dachvorsprüngen an die rissige Decke über ihnen. Außerdem war es zugig im Obergeschoss, aber keinem der beiden war kalt. Castiel kam mit offenem Mund, aufgerissenen Augen und dem stummen Ausdruck von Glück, den Dean so liebte. Sein Atem entwich in kurzen Stößen und stieg wie Wolken in der kalten Luft auf.

In dieser Nacht vergruben sie sich nackt unter dicken Wolldecken, Arme und Beine ineinander verworren. Kurz bevor Cas in den Schlaf glitt, hörte er Dean ,,Willkommen zu Hause“ gegen seine Schläfe murmeln.

Nicht länger ein Haus, sondern ein Zuhause.

Alte Kiefer, Hartriegel und abkühlender Schweiß; sie schliefen gut und tief auf dem geräuschvollen Bettgestell in dem hexenartigen Haus an der Swallowtail Drive. Cas dachte mitten in seinen Träumen, dass hier keine Geister waren – nur Versprechen.

* * *

Sam kam am Ende dieser ersten Woche vorbei, um beim Anstrich der Flure zu helfen.

Hinter der geschlossenen Tür ihres Schlafzimmers – welches bis jetzt vier Nächte hintereinander eingeweiht worden und in dieser Hinsicht nun wahrscheinlich heiliger als die Ortskirche war – wechselte Cas in eins von Deans alten T-Shirts und seine schäbigste Jeans. Sie hatten eingerollte Handtücher an die Fensterbretter gedrückt, um die Kälte fernzuhalten. Das ganze Haus roch nach Hobelspänen und zerrissenem Abdeckband. Cas konnte nicht anders, als daran zu denken, dass sich dieser Vorgang, dieser Wiederaufbau und Abriss wie das Öffnen eines Buches anfühlte, dessen Rücken man zum ersten Mal brach. Sam hatte eine Wohnung in der Stadt eine halbe Stunde den Highway runter gefunden. Obwohl sich niemand Illusionen darüber machte, dass die Brüder das Jägerleben hinter sich lassen würden, war das zumindest eine neue Seite, eine andere _Art_ , dieses Leben zu leben. Trotz der Bedenken, die Cas zu Beginn dieses Unternehmens gehabt hatte, musste er nun zugeben, dass er sich darauf freute.

Die alte Tapete kam in lauten Rollen herunter und ließ nackte Gipswände und Vertäfelung mit Kleber zurück, die über die Jahre fleckig geworden waren. Sie legten Planen aus und öffneten Dosen mit heller winterblauer Farbe. Dean fand im Impala den einen Sender, der nicht knackte, ließ die Haustür offen und die Autofenster unten, und das Radio seines Babys quäkte irgendeine Art von lokaler Countrymusik in die kühlen Gänge am Eingang.

,,Besser als nichts, richtig?“, fragte er und rollte bei seiner Rückkehr ins Haus die Ärmel hoch.

An diesem Tag malerten sie das gesamte Erdgeschoss und feierten danach mit Bier und Sams bestem Spaghetti-Rezept. Als dieser für die Nacht in die Stadt zurückkehrt war, ergriff Cas kurz Deans Hand und gestikulierte: _Du hattest recht mit diesem Gebäude._

,,Wirklich?“

_Es fühlt sich gut an._

Dean schob seine Hände in die Taschen und blickte zum Arbeitszimmer hin, welches bis auf den Schreibtisch, den sie gekauft hatten, und das beliebige Bücherregal an der Wand noch keine Möbel beinhaltete. ,,Ich habe dir in der Stadt etwas besorgt“, sagte er. ,,Sieh es als Einweihungsgeschenk an.“

Cas hob eine Augenbraue. _Die Eigentümer eines Hauses geben einander keine Einweihungsgeschenke._

,,Akzeptiere es einfach“, antwortete Dean, verdrehte die Augen und schob Cas sanft in Richtung des Eingangsbereichs.

Er tastete an der Wand nach dem Lichtschalter, und als die nackte Glühbirne zum Leben erwachte, sah Castiel etwas Kleines und Stabiles auf dem Tisch stehen.

Eine Schreibmaschine. Ihrem Aussehen nach war sie ein paar Jahrhunderte alt. Außerdem stapelten sich vier Bücher, die Cas nicht erkannte, ziemlich wackelig auf dem Regal.

,,Du magst doch Frost, stimmt’s?“, fragte Dean und klang ein wenig nervös, als Cas den Arm ausstreckte, seine Finger über die Buchrücken streichen ließ und sich dann leicht vorbeugte, um seine Hand auf den kalten Tasten der Schreibmaschine liegen zu lassen. ,,Frost und Keats und- Wer steht noch da oben? Ich habe es vergessen.“

 _Brontë_ , gestikulierte Cas abwesend und zog sanft eines der Bücher aus dem Regal. Es war alt – der Stempel auf der Rückseite datierte es auf das frühe 19. Jahrhundert. Er öffnete es vorsichtig und glitt mit den Fingern über die gedruckten Buchstaben.

,,Dachte ich mir, weißt du. Gedichte sind doch jetzt irgendwie dein Ding, richtig?“

Seit dem Fall hatte Cas sich tatsächlich rettungslos in Gedichte verliebt. Wann auch immer er konnte, ergatterte er Gedichtbücher von Bibliotheks- und Billigverkäufen. Er liebte die Art, wie Wörter in Strophen und Reimen auf einer Seite dahinflossen. Außer seines Unvermögens, seine Meinung zu äußern, was das eine Sache, die er schrecklich an seiner Stimme vermisste. Gedichte flehten darum, laut vorgelesen zu werden, rezitiert zu werden. Es war unglaublich frustrierend, sich das Geräusch seiner Stimme beim Formen der Wörter zwar vorstellen zu können, aber nicht in der Lage dazu zu sein. Gedichte kamen ihm wie Gebete vor, und Gebete waren etwas, wonach er sich manchmal sehnte.

Er hatte auch begonnen, selber welche zu schreiben – auf die Rückseite von Servietten, an die Ränder von ausgedruckten Rechercheseiten. Sam und Dean hatten davon gewusst, sich aber nicht eingemischt. Es war seine Art, damit klarzukommen, dachten sie sich, seine Art, all die Emotionen rauszulassen, die er als Folge des Falls mit sich herumtrug. Tatsächlich schrieb er oft über den Himmel. Reimpaare beschrieben Ecken, die er besonders vermisste, und Geschwister, deren Gesichter aus seinen Erinnerungen verschwanden. Er versteckte die Gedichte in seiner Tasche und las sie durch, wenn das Heimweh zu groß wurde. Für eine Weile beruhigten sie ihn.

Cas drückte das Buch nahe an seine Brust und formte lächelnd: _Danke._

* * *

Am nächsten Tag nahm sich Dean die Fußböden, Türschwellen und Decken vor. Mit dünnen Pinseln und Farbe malte er große Kreise, welche mit Symbolen, Teufelsfallen und Verbannungssigillen das Haus vor allem sicherten, das eventuell hineinschleichen wollte.

Sie waren von ihrem echten Leben vielleicht abgerückt, doch das bedeutete nicht, dass es nicht zu ihnen zurückkehren würde.

Cas befüllte einen Schrank in der Küche mit Salzdosen, scharfen Silbermessern und Boxen leerer Patronen. Er wusste, dass Dean den Colt unter einem doppelten Boden aufbewahrte, den er für die Schublade ihres Nachttisches gemacht hatte, leicht zu erreichen. Außerdem versteckten sie in fast jedem Raum Waffen für die Zeit, wenn Dean fort war.

Und _fort_ kam früher, als einem von beiden lieb war. Sam kam eines späten Nachmittages vorbei und teilte Dean mit, dass er ins Hinterland unterwegs war, um einem Crocotta auf die Spur zu kommen. Cas lächelte sanft und bedeutete ihm, dass er mitgehen solle, dass er auch alleine gut klarkomme. Das Haus lag ruhig und wurde von Bäumen verborgen. Kein einziges Ding hatte sie in diesen eineinhalb Wochen gestört.

Dean versprach, in drei Tagen zu Hause zu sein, wenn es möglich war, und gab Cas einen Abschiedskuss.

Zum ersten Mal, doch gewiss nicht zum letzten, blieb Cas alleine in dem hellgrünen Haus im Wald zurück. Gesellschaft leisteten ihm ein Wohnzimmer voller Bücher, schneebedeckte Bäume, eine Schreibmaschine mit kalten Plastikknöpfen und ein Kopf voller Wörter, die darauf warteten, in Strophen zum Ausdruck gebracht zu werden.

Drei Tage später kam Dean mit der weiteren Neuigkeit nach Hause, dass ihm ein Gelegenheitsjob als Möbeltransporteur für den Laden in der Stadt angeboten worden war. An diesem Abend saßen sie auf der Couch vor dem Feuer, das Holz verbrannte, welches Cas in den Morgenstunden selbst gehackt hatte. Sie hatten sich dick gegen die Kälte eingepackt und lauschten dem Knistern und Flackern.

So ging das Leben weiter und weiter, und für eine lange Zeit war in dem Haus an der Swallowtail Drive alles in Ordnung.

* * *

_ Vier Monate später _

Der Dachboden, wie ein in die Seite des Hauses gebauter ungemütlicher Korridor, mit tiefen Dachsparren und unebenem Boden, war voller Boxen, die von den früheren Besitzern zurückgelassen worden waren. Allen Berichten nach hatten sie das Gebäude aufgegeben, und keiner hatte die verbliebenen Dinge abgeholt. Castiel hatte sich von den im Dunkeln stehenden Stapeln Pappkartons angezogen gefühlt. Sie waren bis zum Bersten gefüllt mit Sachen, die von Bilderrahmen über Bücher bis hin zu Kinder-Schaukelpferden reichten, von mattem und schäbigem Schmuck zu Spiegeln, von Stuhlbeinen zu ausgeblichenen Blumenvorhängen. Überbleibsel vom Leben der Leute, die er nie kennengelernt hatte.

Er saß im Schneidersitz und mit einer winzigen Taschenlampe zwischen den Zähnen auf dem Boden des Dachbodens und blätterte vorsichtig die Seiten eines Fotoalbums um, das zurückgelassen worden war. Es gab Dutzende von ihnen, die auf Boxen verteilt waren oder zwischen den Dachsparren herumlagen. Die meisten hatten verschimmelte Seiten und Wasserflecken, doch einige beinhalteten Polaroids, die trotz verblassten Farben noch in gutem Zustand waren.

Auf dem Cover dieses Albums stand: _Babyfotos_. Neben seltsamen Aufnahmen von Rasenflächen, einer Blume und einem Hund, der hier einmal gelebt haben musste, enthielt es tatsächlich hauptsächlich Fotos von zwei Kleinkindern mit großen blauen Augen, wahrscheinlich Geschwister, in den verschiedenen Stadien der Tollpatschigkeit und des Heranwachsens.

Cas merkte, dass er auf die meisten Bilder hinablächelte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wer diese Kinder waren – ob sie erwachsen waren, ob sie noch lebten, ob sie verheiratet waren, ob sie alleine lebten, ob sie sich an dieses Gebäude erinnerten. Er ließ seine Finger über die zerknitterte Plastikfolie gleiten, die das Foto bedeckte, und neigte den Kopf zur Seite.

Dean und er hatten das Thema öfter diskutiert, als dass Cas hätte mitzählen können. Ein Kind zu haben. Es wäre kompliziert, das wussten sie beide. Deans Job war unregelmäßig, und das Jagen verlangte ihm so viel ab, egal, wie sehr er es oder die gemeinsame Zeit mit Sam liebte. Außerdem hatten sie das Alltagsleben noch nicht komplett erreicht. Es war tiefster Winter, und die Heizung funktionierte immer noch nur in sechs von zehn Fällen. Meistens mussten sie Pullover im Bett anziehen und eng zusammenrücken, um sich warm zu halten.

 _Wir sind nicht die Besten bei dieser Gehöft-Sache, was?_ , hatte Cas neulich gestikuliert, während er Dean geholfen hatte, das Waschbecken in Ordnung zu bringen. Es war in diesem Monat schon zum fünften Mal kaputt gegangen.

,,Ja, naja“, hatte Dean gesagt. Seine Finger streiften Castiels, als er den Schraubenschlüssel von ihm entgegennahm. ,,Kann nicht die ganze Zeit perfekt sein, schätze ich.“

Im Moment war Dean unten und versuchte ihren neuen (oder, für alle anderen Beteiligten, sehr alten) Fernseher zum Laufen zu bringen. Seit diesem ersten Ausflug in die Stadt war ihr Haus deutlich voller geworden. Sie besaßen nun einen Kaffeetisch im Wohnzimmer, Castiels Bücherregale füllten sich weiterhin, und ein leeres Einweckglas auf ihrem Nachttisch klimperte unaufhörlich mit übrigem Kleingeld, um das Klavier kaufen zu können, das Cas vor Monaten gesehen hatte. Dean hatte die Küchenstühle repariert, damit sie zum Tisch passten, und Cas brachte sich selber bei, wie man ordentliche Gerichte kochte. Außerdem hatten sie zwei kleine Landschaftsmotive von langen, gewundenen Straßen über dem Kamin platziert, welche in den Wäldern verschwanden. Die Seiten der Wege waren mit jeder Menge Unterholz bewachsen. Mehr und mehr fühlte es sich wie ein _Zuhause_ an.

Castiel seufzte, legte das Fotoalbum beiseite und streckte den Arm aus, um zwei schwere Kisten voller Bilderrahmen über die krummen Dielen zu ziehen. Er lehnte sich vor, entdeckte eine hohle Stelle in dem Holz und klopfte laut drei Mal.

Es war ein Signal, das sie vor einer Weile vereinbart hatten. Wenn Castiel Dean brauchte, sie aber in verschiedenen Teilen des Hauses waren, klopfte er drei Mal auf die nächste Oberfläche und Dean würde hoch-, runter-, oder reinkommen.

Tatsächlich hörte Cas einen Moment später das entfernte statische Rauschen des Fernsehers zu einem Summen abklingen und Deans Stiefel waren auf der Treppe zu vernehmen.

Er steckte den Kopf durch die niedrige Dachbodentür. ,,Was ist los?“

_Hilfst du mir, diese Kisten rauszubringen? Hier drin ist es zu dunkel, um sie durchzugucken._

Zusammen schleppten sie den Karton zwischen sich und ließen ihn im Flur vor ihrem Schlafzimmer in einer kleinen Staubwolke zu Boden sinken. Dean wischte sich die Hände an seiner Jeans ab.

,,Irgendetwas Interessantes da drin?“, fragte er und blickte kurz zur Dachbodentür zurück.

 _Fotoalben_ , gestikulierte Cas. Mit weiterhin sorgsam abgewandtem Blick fügte er hinzu: _Babyfotos. Ziemlich viele._

Dean nickte.

,,…süße Kinder?“, fragte er zögernd.

Cas lächelte sanft. _Schätze schon._

Er schloss die Dachbodentür ab und sie trugen die Bilderrahmen ins Erdgeschoss hinab.

Cas begann zu denken, dass sie sich niemals wirklich einleben würden. In fast jeder Ecke warteten immer noch einzelne Dinge darauf, ausgepackt zu werden. Scheinbar konnten sie nicht aufhören, Sachen zu finden, die sie aus der Stadt brauchten. Der spartanischste Raum war das Arbeitszimmer am Eingang des Hauses; es befanden sich nur Cas‘ Schreibtisch, seine Schreibmaschine, sein Bücherregal und der Fenstersitz in der Wand darin. Das Licht schien in staubigen Schlieren durch dieses Zimmer und tauchte die Wände in blasses Gelb.

,,Übrigens“, sagte Dean, als sich Cas im Schneidersitz auf den Boden setzte, um die Boxen durchzugehen. ,,Sam holt mich heute Abend ab. Wir brechen für ungefähr eine Woche nach Osten auf. Müssen uns um ein riesiges Vampirnest kümmern. Sam meinte, so etwas habe er noch nie gesehen.“

Cas hielt für einen Moment inne, bevor er zu ihm hochsah. Die Worte _Sam holt mich heute Abend ab_ hatten begonnen sein Herz sinken zu lassen, da sie immer Deans Weggang bedeuteten. Er hatte monatelang versucht sich einzureden, dass das passieren musste, dass Dean das Jägerleben nicht hinter sich lassen konnte und dazu nie in der Lage sein würde, dass es in seinem und auch Sams Blut lag, und dass die Abwesenheiten notwendig waren.

Er hatte versucht auf die gleiche Art daran zu denken, wie wenn andere Leute an ihren Gatten auf einer Geschäftsreise dachten. Allerdings schien das Haus – obwohl es ihr eigenes und gemütlich war und er es sehr mochte – immer ungeheuer einsam ohne ihn. Die Leere lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit auf etwas in Castiel – den Hohlraum, wo seine Gnade gewesen war – und das machte ihn unruhig.

Cas presste seine Lippen zusammen und senkte den Blick. Er hielt eine Rose, die unter das dreckige Glas eines einfachen Rahmens gepresst war. Ihre Blüten waren verblüht und vertrocknet. Vorsichtig legte er sie auf den Boden.

,,Ist das in Ordnung?“

 _Natürlich_ , gestikulierte Cas.

Dean hielt in dem inne, was auch immer er am Fernseher tat, kniete für einen Moment neben ihm nieder und berührte seinen Handrücken. ,,Hey.“

Widerwillig sah Cas ihn an.

,,Auf dieser Seite des Schleiers stehen die Dinge immer noch ein bisschen Kopf, okay? Aber sie werden sich bald beruhigt haben, und danach können Sam und ich aufhören, ständig jagen zu gehen. Dann können wir beide uns wirklich häuslich niederlassen.“ Deans Augen waren geweitet und grün und voller hellem Wintersonnenlicht. ,,Nur noch ein bisschen länger, okay?“

 _Es ist zu still, wenn du weg bist_ , gestikulierte Cas.

,,Ja, ich weiß. Tut mir leid.“

Für einen Moment saßen sie im statischen Rauschen des Fernsehers, bis Dean sich vorbeugte und sanft seinen Wangenknochen küsste.

,,Ich bin in einer Woche wieder da. Weniger, wenn ich es einrichten kann. Und während ich fort bin, kannst du so viele tote Blumen an die Wände hängen wie du möchtest, okay?“ Seine Finger ruhten auf der gepressten Rose und er lächelte. Cas konnte nicht anders als zurückzulächeln.

_…Haben wir Zeit, um… Du weißt schon. Bevor Sam kommt?_

Dean blickte auf die Uhr über dem Kaminsims. ,,Ich denke, das bekommen wir hin“, sagte er grinsend.

Der Vorleger, den sie für dreißig Dollar von einem Ramschverkauf mitgenommen hatten, hinterließ Brandwunden auf Castiels nacktem Rücken, doch er konnte sich nicht beschweren.

* * *

Bevor Dean an diesem Abend fortging, küsste er Cas für eine lange Zeit, die Arme fest um den Körper des gefallenen Engels geschlungen, während Sam am Eingang wartete.

Als Dean sich zurückzog, war Cas versucht, den Atem anzuhalten, um den Geschmack und das Gefühl von Dean solange wie möglich in seinem Mund zu behalten.

Mit den Fingern berührte er Deans Arm und strich ihn hinab. Der Jäger schleuderte seine Tasche über seine Schulter und sagte mit diesem schelmischen Grinsen, das er am Abend vor einer Jagd immer aufhatte: ,,Wir sehen uns in einer Woche. Ich liebe dich.“

 _Ich liebe dich auch_ , gestikulierte Cas und verzog seine Lippen zu einem schwachen Lächeln. _So sehr._

Sam warf ihm ein Lächeln zu, als sie hinaus- und die unbefestigte Einfahrt zum Impala hinabgingen. Cas kniete auf dem Fenstersitz im Arbeitszimmer und sah zu, wie sie davonfuhren und die Scheinwerfer in der kalten Dunkelheit verschwanden.

* * *

Cas hatte immer Probleme, in den ersten Nächten ohne Dean zu schlafen. Er hatte sich so sehr an das Gefühl eines Körpers neben ihm im Bett gewöhnt; an eine Schulter, auf die er seine Hand legte, an Beine, die er mit seinen eigenen verwickelte, an einen Mund, den er küsste, wenn er mitten in der Nacht aufwachte.

Eine Weile nach ihrem Einzug hatte Sam gewitzelt, dass sie sich wie Frischvermählte in ewigen Flitterwochen benahmen. Cas gefiel dieser Gedanke ziemlich gut.

Nach Einbruch der Dunkelheit war das Haus sehr düster. Das Licht schien die Ecken und Korridore nicht so gut zu erreichen. Cas fand sich deshalb oft in abgeschiedenen Inseln von Helligkeit wieder: im Schein einer Lampe am Rand des Sofas oder einer leise summenden Glühbirne an der Küchendecke. Die Dunkelheit störte ihn nicht, wenn Dean daheim war, doch wenn er alleine war, beunruhigten ihn die Leere und die Stille. Sie krochen wie ein Juckreiz unter seine Haut.

Manchmal dachte er unbewusst an die Frau in der Stadt und was sie über das Haus gesagt hatte.

Er wusste immer noch nicht genau, was sie damit gemeint hatte, aber er überlegte, ob es vielleicht etwas mit dem Gefühl zu tun hatte, dass sich das Haus manchmal bewegte. Wie die Wände nach der Dämmerung nicht mehr wirklich fest an einem Ort standen – zumindest in seinem Kopf. Wahrscheinlich waren es nur Einbildungen, doch sie verunsicherten ihn trotzdem.

Müde, aber nicht müde genug, um zu schlafen, trug er eine Kiste von oben hinab, setzte sich auf den Wohnzimmerboden, der Rücken den dunklen Fenstern und dem dicken Holz zugewandt, und holte mit Gummiband umwickelte Papierstapel heraus: Quittungen, Servietten und ein dünner, schäbiger Spiralblock, dessen Seiten mit seiner krakeligen, engen Handschrift bedeckt waren. Gedichte.

Eines Tages, dachte Cas, würde er sie ordnen – sie der Reihenfolge nach sortieren und sehen, welche Geschichte sie erzählten. Er wusste nicht, ob es seine Geschichte sein würde oder nicht. Ob es Deans sein würde oder die eines anderen. Cas blätterte durch die Seiten, Papiere und Zettel, bis er die ersten wenigen fand, die er geschrieben hatte. Sie alle standen auf Rückseiten zerknitterter Quittungen und waren fast unleserlich, doch er konnte die Worte trotzdem erkennen und sie mit den Lippen formen. Er spürte ihre Form auf seiner Zunge, auch wenn er sie nicht aussprechen konnte.

Zuerst war das Schweigen schwierig gewesen. Cas erinnerte sich deutlich, sich in diesen ersten Tagen ohne seine Stimme unglaublich frustriert gefühlt zu haben – wenn er seinen Mund geöffnet hatte, um etwas zu sagen, und nichts Hörbares herausgekommen war. Er hatte alles aufschreiben, gestikulieren und mit den Lippen formen müssen. Die Jungs hatten ihr Bestes gegeben, ihn zu verstehen, waren geduldig und einfühlsam gewesen, obwohl keiner von ihnen eine Ahnung hatte, warum das passiert war. Der Fall oder Pech oder irgendein fehlgeschlagener Fluch; sie konnten es nicht genau wissen. Cas jedoch war sich fast sicher, dass es etwas mit dem Herausreißen seiner Gnade zu tun hatte, und dieses Wissen ließ seinen Frust gewiss nicht weniger werden.

Vorsichtig legte er die Gedichte wie Tarot-Karten nebeneinander auf den Vorleger, wo Dean und er diesen Nachmittag miteinander geschlafen hatten. Vielleicht war die Stummheit der Wendepunkt gewesen, dachte Cas zurückblickend. Mit dem Schweigen war ein Bedürfnis nach Berührungen gekommen, ein Bedürfnis nach körperlicher Nähe, die vorher nicht nötig gewesen war. Eine Schulter zu berühren, um Aufmerksamkeit zu erhalten und etwas mit den Fingern buchstabieren zu können. In den schlimmsten Momenten, wenn alle Versuche zur Kommunikation versagt waren, in Ausnahmefällen, wenn er sich am hilflosesten und verbittert gefühlt, die Beherrschung verloren und Motellampen zerbrochen oder zu weinen angefangen hatte – das waren die Situationen gewesen, als er zuerst passiert war: Als Dean ihn berührt hatte, um ihn zu beruhigen, wenn er ihn sich auf das Bett setzen lassen und seine Schultern festgehalten und seinen Rücken gerieben hatte, bis er aufgehört hatte zu zittern.

Dean verstand es. Sam tat es auch – oft hatte Cas Sams stille, tröstende Umarmungen besänftigend gefunden – doch auf eine andere Art.

Dean wusste, wie es war, wenn man schrie und nicht gehört wurde.

Die Hölle hatte schließlich auch alle Hilferufe verstummen lassen.

Dean war derjenige gewesen, der mit ihm die Gebärdensprache geübt hatte, als er sie von Büchern und Sam lernte, er war derjenige gewesen, der lange wach geblieben war, um das Alphabet zu perfektionieren und sich Zeichen und Redewendungen auszudenken. Er half Cas durch die Frustrationen, eine neue Sprache zu erfinden, was eine Folge des Falls war. Dean war derjenige gewesen, dem aufgefallen war, dass Cas nun mehr denn je jemanden brauchte, auf den er sich verlassen konnte, und hatte dem gefallenen Engel die linke Seite seines Bettes angeboten, anstatt ihm wie bisher das Sofa zuzuweisen. Er schenkte allem größte Beachtung, was Cas vielleicht brauchen könnte. Es war ungewöhnlich für Dean, ein Zeichen von Cas zu übersehen.

Und nichts davon hatte etwas dazu beigetragen, dass Castiel sich nicht täglich mehr und mehr in ihn verliebte. Er legte das Kinn in die Hände und begutachtete die Gedichte, die auf dem Vorleger ausgelegt waren.

Eines Nachts war Dean mit ihm etwas trinken gegangen. Seine Begründungen waren _Locker werden_ und _Eine gute Zeit haben_ und _Nicht so viele Sorgen machen_ gewesen. Auf ihrem Weg wieder hinaus hatte Castiel ihn gegen die nasse Backsteinmauer der Gasse gedrückt und ihn geküsst.

So war es gekommen.

Und jetzt… Castiel lehnte sich zurück gegen die Polster der Couch, legte seinen Kopf auf ihrer Wölbung ab und sah zur Decke hoch. Jetzt lebte er in einem Haus mit Dean Winchester, der Mann, für den er in Ungnade gefallen war, der Mann, den er aus der Hölle gezogen hatte. Jetzt war er durch und durch menschlich und sehr verliebt. Vor drei Jahren war er ein verschlossener Soldat des Himmels ohne Gefühle oder freie Gedanken gewesen und nun war es hierzu gekommen: Ein baufälliges Haus in den Wäldern, wo sie auf dem Wohnzimmerboden miteinander schliefen und mit ihren Händen und dem Klopfen von Fingerknöcheln auf Geländer miteinander sprachen. Der Verlauf der Dinge verblüffte ihn.

Als er seine Gedichte zurück in die Kiste packte, diese anhob und barfuß die Treppe hochstieg, entschied er leise für sich, dass er Dean ein Gedicht schreiben würde, wenn dieser nach Hause kam. Es würde eine Million Sachen über die Art aussagen, wie sich der Fall anfühlte, und wie er keine einzige davon bereute, wenn es stattdessen dieses Haus in diesem Wald mit diesem Mann bedeutete.

Das Bett war kalt, als er unter seine und Deans Daunendecke schlüpfte. Für eine lange Zeit ließ Cas seine Hand in der Vertiefung liegen, wo Dean normalerweise schlief, bis er sich dazu durchringen konnte, die Augen zu schließen.

* * *

Dean rief am vierten Tag zu Hause an. Es war selbstverständlich nicht günstig, angesichts der Tatsache, dass Cas nicht antworten konnte, doch er klopfte mit den Fingernägeln gegen den Sprecher des Telefons. Einmal für _Ja_ , zweimal für _Nein_ , dreimal für _Ich liebe dich_.

,,Diese Sache ist gewaltig. Sam hatte recht, was echt verrückt ist. So etwas habe ich noch nie gesehen. Müssen Dutzende von diesen Dingern sein. Werde wahrscheinlich am Samstag spätabends zurückkommen. Geht’s dir gut?“

_Klopf._

,,Schreib mir oder Sam auf jeden Fall, wenn etwas passiert.“

_Klopf._

Wie üblich war das Gespräch frustrierend kurz. Nach einem Moment der Stille sagte Dean: ,,Okay, wir sehen uns Samstag. Ich liebe dich.“

Cas klopfte neunmal gegen das Telefon: _Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich, Ich liebe dich._ Er konnte das Lächeln in Deans Stimme hören, als er Gute Nacht und Auf Wiedersehen sagte.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen wachte Cas mit Hals- und Bauchschmerzen auf. Er runzelte die Stirn, als er weder Tee noch Suppe in ihrer Speisekammer fand, um die Schmerzen zu lindern. Während er sich die Augen rieb, nahm er ihr dünnes Adressbuch aus der Nische neben der Mikrowelle und blätterte es durch, bis er die Nummer der Frau von Deans Chef des Möbelgeschäfts fand.

Ihr Name war Abigail. Sie lebte mit ihrem Mann die Straße runter, eine Meile von der Stadt entfernt, und hatte Dean gesagt, dass Cas sie kontaktieren könne, wenn er etwas brauchen sollte, wenn Dean fort war. Sie war eine korpulente Frau in den Mitte Vierzigern. Ihr Mann und sie schienen die Beiden zu mögen, da sie sie ständig zum Abendessen einluden. Dean und Cas nahmen jedoch selten an.

,,Vielleicht irgendwann einmal“, hatte Dean gesagt. ,,Wenn sich die Dinge zu einer Art von Routine entwickelt haben.“

Cas saß am Küchentisch, um Abigail zu schreiben. Ungeschickt platzierte er seine Finger auf den Tasten seines Handys und wartete dann, dass es wegen einer Antwort summte – _Natürlich, bin in zwanzig Minuten da_ – bevor er aufstand, um sich anzuziehen.

Abigail fuhr ihn zum Laden und zurück, eine Plastiktüte mit Campbell’s Suppe und Earl Grey in seinem Schoß, plapperte fröhlich während der gesamten Fahrt und lächelte ihn im Rückspiegel an. Er formte _Vielen herzlichen Dank_ , als er ausstieg, und sie winkte beim Davonfahren.

Dean würde in zwei Tagen zu Hause sein. Cas setzte sich mit einer Schüssel Suppe und einem Buch von Shelleys Gedichten auf das Sofa und schlief dort ein. Er fühlte sich schlechter als am Morgen.

* * *

,,Hey. Du warst krank, während ich weg war?“

Dean kam spät in der siebten Nacht nach Hause, so wie er es gesagt hatte. Es war seine Hand auf Castiels Schulter, die ihn aufweckte.

Cas öffnete seine Augen und blinzelte den Schlaf fort. _Nur ein bisschen_ , gestikulierte er. _Eine Erkältung, denke ich. Hallo._

,,Da sind Suppenbüchsen über die ganze Küchentheke verteilt.“ Cas sah zu, wie Dean vorsichtig die Nachttischlampe anknipste und seine Tasche auszupacken begann. Er legte die Messer aus und die Machete daneben, die in ein Tuch eingewickelt war. ,,Hat Abigail dich in die Stadt gefahren?“

 _Sie war sehr hilfsbereit_ , gestikulierte Cas und stützte sich im Bett hoch. Er fühlte sich viel besser, da er die meisten der letzten Tage verschlafen hatte, zusammengerollt auf Deans Seite des Bettes in der Delle, die sein Körper hinterlassen hatte. _Wie war die Jagd?_

,,Wurden ein bisschen zerkratzt, doch ansonsten ist alles okay“, sagte Dean. Tatsächlich hatte er harkenähnliche Fingernägelspuren auf einer Wange und auf seinem Hals. Die Haut darunter war rau und gerötet. Cas rutschte bei diesem Anblick unbehaglich auf seinem Platz umher. Dean roch ein wenig nach Blut und Asche. Cas fragte sich, ob sie die Körper oder das Nest verbrannt hatten, und entschied dann, dass das wirklich keine Rolle spielte. ,,Fühlst du dich wenigstens besser?“

 _Ja._ Cas blickte über seine Schulter durch das achteckige Fenster über ihrem Bett. _Kommt Sam nicht herein?_

,,Ne, er war erschöpft – ist weiter nach Hause gefahren“, antwortete Dean. ,,Und ich denke…“, fügte er hinzu und ließ seine Messer für einen Moment in Ruhe, um seine Jacke und sein Übershirt abzulegen. ,,Ich denke, dass ich sicher sagen kann, dass das die letzte Jagd war, auf die wir, zumindest für eine Weile, gegangen sind.“

Cas lächelte. _Das freut mich._

,,Und? Hast du mich vermisst?“, sagte Dean grinsend, zog seine Jeans und Stiefel aus, kletterte neben ihm ins Bett und zog ihn mit sanftem Griff zurück in die Kissen hinab.

 _Oh, schrecklich_ , gestikulierte Cas. Er hielt inne und fügte dann hinzu: _Es ist so leer hier, wenn du weg bist. Alles scheint so groß und kalt._

,,Dann ist ja gut, dass ich in absehbarer Zeit nicht wieder weggehen werde, richtig?“

_Bitte versuch zu versprechen, dass du nicht so viel jagen wirst. Es ist schwer, ein Leben aufzubauen, wenn du so oft fort bist._

,,Ich weiß, ich weiß, wir können nur einfach nicht anders. Sam ist immerhin nur der _zweit_ beste Jäger der Welt. Er braucht seinen großen Bruder, der ihm ab und zu zeigt, wo es langgeht.“ Cas lächelte nicht und wandte den Blick ab. Dean berührte seine Wange. ,,Hey. Wir werden es versuchen, okay? Ich werde versuchen, nicht so oft fortzugehen.“

Cas nickte, Dean küsste ihn, und sie rutschen nahe aneinander heran.

Cas glitt zu dem Geruch von Staub und Feuer auf Deans Haut wieder in den Schlaf. Für eine lange Zeit beobachtete Dean sein Gesicht, bevor auch er einschlief.

* * *

 _Erzähl mir von der Jagd_ , gestikulierte Cas am nächsten Morgen über seinen Kaffee hinweg, während er im Schneidersitz auf dem wackeligen Stuhl am Kopfende des Küchentisches saß. Dean aß das Rührei, welches Cas nach seinem extra frühen Aufstehen für ihn gemacht hatte, und rieb ständig über die Kratzer an seinem Hals. Sie waren entzündet. Cas runzelte jedes Mal die Stirn, wenn er sie sah.

Dean zuckte die Achseln. ,,Da gibt es nicht viel zu erzählen.“

_Am Telefon sagtest du, so etwas habest du noch nie gesehen._

,,Naja, ja. Ich meine, war halt ein riesiges Vampirnest. Vierzig oder mehr, keine Ahnung, wir haben den Überblick verloren.“ Dean wischte sich den Mund ab und hob eine Augenbraue. ,,Was willst du sonst noch wissen?“

Cas zuckte die Achseln und fummelte am Henkel seiner Kaffeetasse herum. Dann: _War es schwer? Haben Sam und du euch amüsiert?“_

,,Für eine Weile war es eine ganz schöne Sauerei, doch wir haben saubergemacht. Nichts, was wir normalerweise nicht erledigen könnten, wenn du das meinst.“

Für einen Moment legte sich Stille über sie. Dean wandte den Blick ab, und Cas sah ihn genau an. Es war selten für Dean, so wenig über die Jagd zu erzählen. Sonst tanzte er immer förmlich spät am Abend durch die Haustür, nach einem Bier zur Feier des Tages riechend, platzte fast vor Anekdoten und summte vor Freude, irgendeine übernatürliche Kreatur mit Talent und Leichtigkeit erledigt zu haben.

 _Oh_ , gestikulierte er und sah in seine Tasse hinab. _Ich dachte nur, dass es mehr zu erzählen gäbe._

Dean beendete sein Frühstück und legte seine Gabel klappernd auf den Teller.

,,Sam und ich haben geredet“, sagte er, ,,und, ähm, wir haben uns gefragt… Wenn wir jemals von etwas Wind bekommen würden, womit du fertigwerden könntest, ob du dann mit uns kommen wollen würdest?“

Cas sah zu ihm auf. Zu seiner Überraschung spürte er, wie sich seinen Magen bei der bloßen Idee, wieder jagen zu gehen, ein klein wenig umdrehte. Er hatte sich daran gewöhnt, zurückbleiben zu müssen. Wenn es zu Exorzismen kommen würde, wäre er nicht zu gebrauchen, da er weder reden konnte noch seine Gnade hatte. Er fühlte sich immer nutzlos, wenn er die Kämpfe oder die Tötungen missen musste, weil sie es nicht riskieren konnten, dass er verletzt wurde und nicht in der Lage war, um Hilfe zu rufen. Cas dachte daran, mit den Brüdern in den Impala zu klettern und zu irgendeiner hintersten Provinz zu fahren, um ein scharfzahniges Ding zu jagen, die ganze Zeit über wegen allem unsicher zu sein. Ihm wurde fast übel.

 _Das ist ein schöner Gedanke, doch er lässt sich schwerlich umsetzen, Dean_ , gestikulierte er behutsam.

,,Naja, wir haben nur gedacht… Ich meine, du bist, während wir jagen, die ganze Zeit im Haus eingepfercht. Kann nicht gut für dich sein.“ Ein besorgter Unterton lag in seiner Stimme, als er das erwiderte. Er ließ Cas fast so unbehaglich fühlen wie der Vorschlag an sich.

 _Mir geht’s gut_ , sagten seine Finger. _Wirklich. Du musst dir keine Sorgen um mich machen._ Selbst als er es gestikulierte, fühlte es sich an, als ob der Hauch einer Lüge darin lag. Cas fühlte sich immer beklommener, je länger dieses Gespräch dauerte, also stand er auf und stellte seine Tasse in das Waschbecken. Für einen Moment stemmte er die Hände in die Hüften, als ob er die Küche überblicken würde, und gestikulierte dann: _Ich liebe es hier. Es spielt für mich keine Rolle, ob ich rausgehe oder nicht._

Kurz spannte Dean seinen Kiefer an, bevor er seufzend die Schultern fallen ließ. ,,Wenn du dir sicher bist“, sagte er, doch der leicht besorgte Unterton lag noch immer in seiner Stimme. ,,Ich möchte nur nicht, dass du dich für immer hier einschließt. Nur weil du nicht sprechen kannst, bedeutet das nicht, dass du nicht rausgehen und etwas unternehmen kannst, weißt du? Das bedeutet nicht, dass wir nicht raus- und in Kinos oder Bars gehen können, oder was auch immer scheiß Klischee-Pärchen heutzutage machen.“

Er stand auf, stellte seinen Teller neben Castiels Tasse ins Waschbecken, hob mit einem Finger das Kinn des gefallenen Engels hoch und sorgte damit dafür, dass er ihn ansah.

,,Versprich mir einfach, dass du es irgendwann versuchst, ja?“, fragte er und ließ seine Handfläche auf seiner Wange ruhen.

Cas nickte. _Gib mir ein bisschen mehr Zeit, mich ans Menschsein zu gewöhnen_ , gestikulierte er und zog sich behutsam von Dean zurück. _Dann wird es einfacher sein._

,,Okay.“

Cas lächelte schief. Seine Hände sagten: _Ich werde eine Dusche nehmen._ Nach einem Moment fügte er hinzu: _Falls du dich mir anschließen möchtest…_

Dean grinste, drehte den Wasserhahn an, um das Geschirr zu waschen, und antwortete: ,,Geh schon mal hoch, komme in einer Minute nach.“

Als Castiel sich umdrehte, um die Treppe hochzugehen, fiel ihm erneut der Geruch von Asche auf Deans Haut auf. Er hing dort in der Luft, wo er seine Hand weggenommen hatte. Cas runzelte die Stirn. Er wäre mehr als glücklich, ihn von diesem Geruch zu befreien, der ihn an Friedhöfe und brennende Knochen denken ließ. Genau wie alles andere, das von langen Fahrten auf leeren Highways und dem Jägerleben im Allgemeinen verkündete, störte der ihn in diesen Tagen immens.

Dean würde ihn in die Dusche begleiten und er würde den Geruch von seinem Körper schrubben, bis er wieder nach Leder, Staub, Hartriegel und Kiefer roch. Und dann würde alles wieder perfekt normal sein, sagte Cas sich, während er die Treppe hinaufstieg.


	3. Kapitel 3

Dean klopfte an die Badtür, als Cas sich gerade inmitten des Dampfes und der warmen Fliesen abspülte. Cas klopfte dreimal an die Duschwand, um ihn wissen zu lassen, dass er gerne hereinkommen könne. Er sah Deans Silhouette durch den Duschvorhang hindurch, lächelte und wandte sein Gesicht dem Wasser zu, bis er Dean hinter sich hineintreten hörte. Das minimale Klappern der Flasche mit Gleitcreme war zu vernehmen, die auf die Ablage neben dem Shampoo und der Seife gestellt wurde.

,,Vier Monate leben wir schon in diesem Haus und ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das noch nicht getan haben“, sagte Dean.

Cas konnte deutlich das Grinsen auf seinen Lippen spüren, als er sie an seinen Hals drückte und einen Kuss unterhalb seines Ohrläppchens platzierte.

Er hatte herausgefunden, dass Deans Hände in Momenten wie diesen fast so fließend wie seine sprachen. Hände, die an den feinen Kurven von Knochen entlangwanderten, erkundeten und keine Angst vor den unbekannten Stellen hatten. Finger, die genau wussten, wohin sie glitten und was sie berührten, die auf seiner Brust, seinen Schultern, der Wölbung seiner Hüftknochen und der Falte seiner sensiblen Haut, wo sein Bein auf sein Becken traf, Botschaften morsten. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass Deans Hände ihn allein durch ihr Streichen über seinen Körper aufbauen und über den Rand stoßen konnten. Dass Deans Berührung eines der wenigen Dinge war, gegenüber denen er sich unglaublich verwundbar fühlte.

In Momenten wie diesen konnte Cas die Stärke und Wildheit fast vergessen, die er einmal besessen hatte, unberührt von so gut wie allem.

Deans Hände waren die große Ausnahme. Deans Hände zerbrachen ihn.

Er drehte seinen Kopf zurück, um ihn zu küssen. Deans Hände, die drückten und Hautflächen nach unten schoben und ihn berührten, ließen die Strahlen aus dem Duschkopf wie Wasserfälle an Castiels Brust herunterfallen, zogen ihn nahe an Deans Körper heran, umschlossen ihn dort und suchten die Stellen heraus, die Cas seinen Mund öffnen und nach Luft schnappen ließen. Er griff mit einer Hand nach hinten, zog Deans Kopf unter den Wasserstrahl, küsste ihn direkt auf diese lächerlich vollen Lippen und versuchte den Tonfall eines Stöhnens, die Note und Tonhöhe eines Seufzens zu schmecken.

In Augenblicken wie diesen konnte Cas fast spüren, dass er Sprache essen konnte, dass er Deans Stimme für sich stehlen und sie in einem Echo zurückgeben, ihm irgendeine Nachricht zukommen lassen konnte, ein Zeichen, dass er alles perfekt machte.

Er bekam es kaum mit, als Dean das Gleitgel neben dem Shampoo und der Seife herunternahm. Cas war zu sehr von den Gedichten abgelenkt, die Deans Finger auf seiner Haut zurückgelassen hatten, zu beschäftigt mit dem Versuch, sie alle in seinen Handflächen zu sammeln. Dean bestrich zwei Finger und tastete sich damit seinen Weg in ihn hinein. Cas schloss die Augen, sein Atem kam stockend. Er tanzte am Rande eines Stöhnens, welches nicht gehört werden konnte. Deans andere Hand schloss sich um ihn und bewegte sich ruhig, langsam und quälend _richtig_. Cas drängte sich an ihn zurück, nahm drei Finger auf und keuchte – immer stumm, fast atemlos.

Dean sprach nie, wenn sie das taten; vielleicht aus Respekt gegenüber dem Fakt, dass Cas nicht antworten konnte, doch Cas hörte immer mehr als genug aus der Art heraus, wie er berührt wurde.

Als Dean ihn gegen die Duschwand drückte und sich in ihn schob, lehnte Cas seine Stirn gegen die feuchte, warme Kachel und schloss die Augen. Er spürte Deans Mund, der sich an seinen Hals presste, an seine Wirbelsäule und seinen Nacken, wo seine dunklen Haare endeten, spürte eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, die wie ein Spiegel fungierte und eine gefühlte Verbrennung hinterließ, und die andere auf seiner Hüfte, um ihn festzuhalten. Cas krümmte seinen Rücken gegen ihn. Sein Atem beschlug die weiße Kachel. Seine eigene stille Hand hob sich, ergriff Deans Handrücken und befühlte den Platz zwischen seinen Fingern, die Knöchel, die Nägel.

Der wabernde Dampf, das Wasser und die rutschigen Kacheln. Dean war warm und solide und bewegte sich hinter ihm, platzierte Küsse an der Unterseite seines Kiefers. Alles stahl Luft, Knochen bewegten sich, alles schien zu wachsen und emporzuklettern, bis er alles verlor – mit Ausnahme von Deans Händen und seinem Mund und seinem Schwanz und der Art, wie sogar das Tattoo des Wassers etwas frevlerisches und tiefgreifendes über das Flattern seines Herzens zu schreien schien. Alles brach über den Rand der Poesie. Weiße Funken zerbarsten hinter seinen Augen, während er dort an der Duschwand stand. Er gab einen abgehackten Atemzug von sich, den Mund zu einem O verzogen, der leichte Geschmack von Wasser und Dean auf seiner Zunge.

Dean küsste seine Schulter wieder und wieder und biss fast hinein, als er einen Moment später mit einem Schaudern und einem Stöhnen kam. Er glitt aus Cas heraus, lehnte sich neben ihn an die Wand, drehte ihn herum, nahm sein Gesicht in die Hände und küsste seine Augenlider, seine Wangenknochen und seinen Mund.

Zu dem Zeitpunkt war die ganze Prosa schon nicht mehr in seinen Fingern, aber Cas hielt sie trotzdem wie etwas Kostbares.

Es fühlte sich fast wie ein Traum an. Der Geruch von Asche auf Deans Handflächen war glücklicherweise fort.

* * *

Sie gingen die Treppe hinunter, die Haare noch feucht (und Dean mitten im komplizierten Versuch, ein T-Shirt anzuziehen). Er öffnete die Vorhänge vor den ausladenden Wohnzimmerfenstern. Es hatte letzte Nacht geschneit, später April-Schnee, doch die Kälte hinter dem Fensterglas schien weit weg.

Castiels Handy klingelte in der Küche. Dean drehte sich, um den Anruf entgegenzunehmen, und als Cas ihm beim Gehen beobachtete, sah er es.

Kein Humpeln, kein Stolpern, keine Veränderung der Körperhaltung oder der Bewegung der Schultern, doch da war etwas _anders_ in der Art, wie Dean lief. Als ob sein Kurs gewechselt, als ob sich sein Schwerpunkt verlagert hatte.

Es war unterschwellig und gering, aber Castiels oft von anderen bemerktes Starren war all die Jahre nicht umsonst gewesen. Er kannte die Art, wie sich Dean Winchester bewegte, bis hin zur kleinsten Beugung seiner Gelenke, und obwohl er es nicht genau benennen konnte, hatte sich etwas verändert.

Er hörte Dean in der Küche am Telefon sprechen und versuchte den Schleier von Unbehagen abzuschütteln, der sich auf ihn gelegt hatte und das wohlige Gefühl nach der Dusche fortriss. Dean redete scheinbar mit Abigail. Cas konnte den Wechsel von Worten wie _zum Abendessen kommen_ und _vorbeifahren_ hören.

Er stand von der Couch auf, wo er sich hingesetzt hatte, und trat durch den Eingang zur Küche. Dean lehnte an der Theke, das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr geklemmt.

,,Warte eine Minute“, meinte er, und Cas hörte schwach Abigails metallene, gedämpfte Stimme antworten: ,, _Alles klar!_ “ Mit einer Hand bedeckte Dean den Sprecher, wandte Cas sein Gesicht zu und sagte: ,,Die Shaws wollen uns diese Woche irgendwann zum Abendessen einladen. Willst du hingehen?“

Cas zog ein unverbindliches Gesicht.

Es war nicht so, dass er die Shaws nicht mochte. Sie waren nichts als freundlich gewesen und hatten sie immer wieder eingeladen, seit sie eingezogen waren. Henry Shaw zahlte Dean für den Möbeltransport durch die Stadt weit mehr als notwendig war, da er wusste, dass sie immer noch am Start standen. Abigail war immer bereit, Cas in die Stadt und zurück zu fahren, immer eifrig dabei, ihm zu zeigen, wie man dies oder das kochte.

Aber Cas wollte nicht ausgehen. Er wollte sich nicht durch die menschlichen Moden hinsichtlich Manieren wurschteln und über die Feinheiten eines Abendessens mit dem sympathischen Paar die Straße runter stolpern müssen. Natürlich waren sie befreundet, doch Cas hatte sich seit dem Fall und sogar schon davor immer unwohl um Menschen gefühlt, die er nicht sehr gut kannte, kam sich wie die größte, lächerlichste und nutzloseste Raum- oder Platzverschwendung am Tisch vor. Er war noch keiner von ihnen, egal, wie weit er vom Engeldasein entfernt war. Dean und Sam liebten ihn und konnten mit seinen ungeschickten Schritten, einer von ihnen zu werden, klarkommen. Der Gedanke jedoch, einen gesamten Abend mit zwei Menschen zu verbringen, die, verglichen mit den Winchesters, so gut wie komplette Fremde waren, verunsicherte ihn.

Dean blinzelte. ,,Ist das ein Nein?“

Cas zuckte die Achseln und senkte den Blick. _Vielleicht ein anderes Mal?_ , gestikulierte er schüchtern.

Dean sah ihn für einen Moment an und wandte sich dann wieder dem Telefon zu. ,,Gib mir eine Minute, Abigail, ich muss mit Cas reden“, sagte er und legte das Handy mit dem Sprecher nach unten auf die Theke.

,,Was ist los?“, fragte er leise und deutete zum Telefon zurück. ,,Das ist das fünfte Mal, dass sie uns einladen.“

_Du hattest vorher auch noch kein Problem damit, nicht hinzugehen._

,,Ja, weil wir da immer noch eingezogen sind. Jetzt stehen die Dinge besser. Außerdem bin ich nun für zumindest eine Weile zu Hause. Wenn wir weiterhin absagen, werden sie denken, dass wir etwas gegen sie haben.“

 _Mir ist nicht wohl dabei_ , gestikulierte Cas mit gerunzelter Stirn.

,,Wobei ist dir bitte nicht wohl? Sie sind unsere Freunde“, sagte Dean. Die Verwirrung in seinem Gesicht verwandelte sich in Ärger.

 _Vielleicht nächstes Mal_ , gestikulierte Cas nachdrücklich. Dann drehte er sich zum Flur zurück und ließ die Küchenschwelle hinter sich, um zum Arbeitszimmer am Eingang des Hauses zu gehen.

,,Hey, sorry, Abigail, nicht dieses Mal“, hörte er Dean antworten, während er sich entfernte. ,,Ja- Ja, Cas, äh, er lebt sich immer noch ein… Ja, es tut mir wirklich leid. Vielleicht nächstes Mal. Ja. Ja, nächstes Mal würden wir liebend gerne kommen.”

Cas schloss die Tür des Arbeitszimmers vor Deans Stimme, die sagte: ,,Wir sprechen uns später. Tschau.“

Durch das Erkerfenster sah man die Aprilsonne auf den Schnee des Spätfrühlings scheinen. Die unbefestigte Einfahrt war dort vereist, wo sie in die Bäume zur Swallowtail Drive hin abbog. Instinktiv blickte Cas zur Teufelsfalle, die auf die Decke über dem Fenster gemalt worden war – sie war noch immer lückenlos – und zog den Stuhl neben seinem Schreibtisch zu sich heran.

Er klopfte ziellos mit einem Kugelschreiber auf seinen Notizblock und versuchte sich Reime ins Gedächtnis zu rufen, als Dean an die Tür pochte.

,,Kann ich hereinkommen?“, fragte er.

Cas schlug den Stift an die Seite des Tisches, um Ja zu sagen, und die Tür öffnete sich hinter ihm.

,,Hey“, meinte Dean leise. Cas hörte an dem Knarzen von altem Holz, dass er sich gegen die Wand gelehnt hatte. Er drehte sich nicht um, um ihn anzusehen. 

Stille senkte sich herab. Er hörte, wie Dean sich wieder aufrichtete und die lauten Dielen zum Fenster hin überquerte. Das quietschende Geräusch des Riegels ertönte, als Dean die alten Scheiben gewaltsam öffnete. Kühle Luft wehte herein.

,,Stickig hier drin“, sagte Dean.

Cas blieb in seinem Stuhl weiterhin nach vorne gewandt, während sein Blick über seinen Notizblock schweifte.

Er hörte Dean seufzen. ,,Hör mal – ich weiß, dass du dich immer noch an diesen ganzen menschlichen Gesellschaftskram gewöhnst, aber der einzige Weg, wie du darin besser wirst, besteht darin, dass du rausgehst und unter Menschen kommst, weißt du?“

Über seinem Notizblock runzelte Cas die Stirn und drehte sich halb in seinem Stuhl um.

_Du hattest etwas über dreißig Jahre Erfahrung damit, wie die Dinge laufen. Ich hatte kaum drei. Das ist nicht leicht für mich, Dean._

,,Ich weiß. Ich weiß, dass es das nicht ist. Aber-“ Dean seufzte erneut und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht. Für einen Moment sah er durch das Fenster auf die Einfahrt. ,,Wir können klein anfangen, okay, aber wir müssen _irgendwann_ anfangen.“

 _Ja_ , sagte Cas und drehte den Kopf weg. _Nur nicht diese Woche._

Dean hielt inne.

,,Hast du vor etwas Angst?“, fragte er sanft.

Cas konnte sich die Kälte, die sich infolge dieser Worte auf das Zimmer legte, nur vorgestellt haben, doch er war sich nicht sicher.

Er erwiderte nichts, sondern klopfte so lange mit dem Kugelschreiber auf seinen Notizblock, bis Dean seufzte und vorsichtig die Tür hinter sich schloss.

Cas saß noch einen Moment länger da, dann streckte er seinen Rücken durch, stand auf und blickte zum Fenster, das Dean geöffnet hatte. Er runzelte die Stirn; seine Augen glitten hoch zur Teufelsfalle an der Decke. Das Fenster offen zu lassen war für den Zweck des Symbols eher kontraproduktiv. Castiel durchquerte das Zimmer, zog es zu und verriegelte es.

Viel besser.

* * *

Später an diesem Abend verließ er schließlich das Arbeitszimmer, ohne etwas geschrieben zu haben. Seinen dünnen Band von Keats hatte er gegen seine Brust gedrückt. Dean sah TV, hatte einen Finger in der Öffnung einer Bierflasche, lag ausgestreckt am Rand der Couch und hob den Kopf, als er Cas das Zimmer betreten sah.

Dean schwang seine Beine vom Polster, um Platz für ihn zu machen. Zögerlich setzte Cas sich hin, lehnte sich gegen ihn und brachte sein Bein nahe an Deans. Für einen Moment bewegte Dean sich nicht, doch dann legte er einen Arm über Castiels Schultern.

 _Tut mir leid wegen vorhin_ , gestikulierte Cas.

,,Kein Problem“, antwortete Dean. Mehr als das sagte er nicht, aber er schlang seine Hand um Castiels Schulter, zog ihn näher zu sich heran und ließ Cas‘ Kopf an seinem Hals ruhen.

* * *

Eine Woche verging, und jeden Tag wurde sie auffälliger: die Veränderung.

Cas konnte immer noch nicht genau sagen, was es war. Gab es eine Anmut in Deans Bewegungen, die vorher noch nicht dagewesen war? Ein Mangel an Anmut? Ein blauer Fleck oder eine Verletzung, die ihn sonderbar laufen ließ, obwohl Cas ihn eines Nachts unter der Tarnung von Sex von Kopf bis Fuß untersucht hatte, die Finger ruhig auf seinen Schultern und seiner Brust und seinen Beinen, und nichts gefunden hatte? Ein neuer Tonfall in seiner Stimme, eine neue Rauheit? Nichts von diesen Dingen schien der Fall zu sein. Vielleicht waren sie es aber auf irgendeine Art auch alle zusammen.

Es war Dean. Daran gab es keinen Zweifel. Allerdings hatte er sich verändert, als ob die Druckerschwärze den Umriss auf dem Papier verfehlte. Verschoben.

Es plagte ihn tagelang.

Eines dunklen Nachmittags steckte Dean den Kopf durch den Eingang des Dachbodens, als Cas gerade durch eine weitere Kiste ging, die von den Vorbesitzern stehengelassen worden war. Er begann sich zu fragen, was genau mit ihnen passiert war, was sie dazu gebracht hatte, von diesem Ort zu fliehen. Sie hatten so viele Bilder und Bücher, Babydecken und Andenken zurückgelassen, dass er geneigt war zu denken, dass hier vor langer Zeit etwas schrecklich schiefgelaufen war.

,,Hey.“

Cas hob eine Hand, um ihn zu grüßen.

Dean schlüpfte hinein, kniete sich neben ihn auf den Boden und hob ein gerahmtes Foto eines neugeborenen Babys hoch, welches Cas aus der Kiste geholt hatte. ,,Bilde ich mir das nur ein oder hatten diese Leute eine Vorliebe für Babys?“

Cas lächelte vor sich hin. Sie hatten schon seit einer Weile nicht mehr darüber geredet, ein Kind zu haben, doch er hatte überlegt, das Thema geschickt wieder zu erwähnen, es irgendwie in das Gespräch mit einzubringen.

Dean legte das Foto hin, überkreuzte die Beine und stützte seine Ellbogen auf den Knien ab. Für einen Moment war er still, dann sagte er: ,,Ich hole Sam morgen früh ab. Da ist eine Jagd draußen im Westen.“

Cas hielt inne. Seine Hände schwebten bewegungslos in der Luft über der Kiste, die er durchging. Langsam senkte er sie herab, ließ sie auf der Kartonkante ruhen und starrte auf dessen fast leeren Boden. Nur ein paar bereits zerbrochene Bilderrahmen und eine gefaltete Decke befanden sich noch dort.

Dean nagte an seiner Lippe.

,,Ich weiß, dass es schon so bald ist“, sagte er. ,,Cas-“

 _Absolut_ , gestikulierte Cas. _Geh._

,,Cas, komm schon.“

Dean streckte den Arm aus, um seine Schulter zu berühren, doch Cas stand auf und stieg vorsichtig über die Inhalte der Kisten.

,,Cas?“

Dean folgte ihm die Treppe hinunter in die Küche, wo Cas den Wasserhahn andrehte und den Staub und Dreck unter seinen Fingernägeln wegwusch. Er stemmte seinen Arm gegen die Theke und lehnte sich vor, um Cas‘ Blick einzufangen und sein Gesicht herumzudrehen.

,,Es ist nur eine kleine Sache“, sagte er. ,,Wir werden in maximal zwei Tagen zurück sein-“

Cas schnitt ihm mit einer schnellen Handbewegung das Wort ab und drehte den Hahn zu.

_Wenn es so klein ist, warum kann Sam sich dann nicht alleine darum kümmern?_

,,Cas, komm schon, es ist ja nicht so, als ob das etwas Neues wäre.“

_Wir versuchen uns hier ein Leben aufzubauen, Dean, und das funktioniert nicht, wenn du die ganze Zeit weg bist. Wie sollen wir normal sein, und menschlich, was du mir ja so dringend beibringen willst, wenn ich die Hälfte der Zeit alleine in diesem Haus bin, ohne dich?_

,,Als wir uns entschieden haben, mit dem Herumfahren aufzuhören, haben wir zugestimmt, dass ich immer noch jagen müsse“, erwiderte Dean und stellte sich aufrecht hin, als Cas sich abwandte, zum Schrank ging, ihn öffnete und ein Glas vom Regal nahm. ,,Stimmt’s? Da draußen ist immer noch eine Welt, Cas, und sie braucht immer noch unsere Hilfe.“

 _Du hast versprochen, dass du es versuchen würdest,_ gestikulierte Cas. _Du hast versprochen, dass du das Tempo drosseln würdest._

,,Ich habe nicht gesagt, dass es über Nacht geschehen würde.“

 _Geh einfach_. Cas drehte den Wasserhahn auf, füllte das Glas und blickte aus dem Fenster hinaus in den Wald. Er weigerte sich, Dean anzusehen. _Wenn du es so dringend brauchst. Geh einfach._

Dean starrte ihn für eine lange Zeit an, aber Cas erwiderte seinen Blick nicht. Das Wasser in seinem Glas blieb unberührt, doch seine Finger klammerten sich reflexartig um dessen Rand, als ob sie versuchten an etwas festzuhalten, das er nicht ganz fassen konnte.

Leise küsste Dean seine Schläfe – vielleicht ein wenig zu hart, ein wenig zu nachdrücklich – und ging die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafzimmer hoch.

Cas lehnte seine Stirn an das Fenster und schloss die Augen. Er betete zu Gott, dass er die Stimme aus seinem Hals hervorholte, damit er wieder sprechen konnte, einfach und flüssig sagen, was er meinte, mit Dean _reden_ und es ihm begreiflich machen konnte. Der gesamte Grund für seine Existenz, der Grund für seinen Aufenthalt auf der Erde und seinen Fall war Dean. Wenn Dean fort war und niemals länger als eine Woche bei ihm blieb – wozu machte ihn das? Wo ließ ihn das? Es ließ ihn in Leere und Stille und Gedichten versinken, die sich weigerten, sich dazu zu formen. Es war eine traurige Entschuldigung für eine Kreatur, die versucht und versagt hatte, ein Mensch zu sein.

Castiel fürchtete sich fast, mit den Wänden zu verschmelzen, sich in hellblauer Farbe und altertümlichen Vorhängen aufzulösen, infolge von Deans Abwesenheit unnütz und vergessen zu verschwinden.

Zum ersten Mal begann er sich zu fragen, ob er etwas falsch machte, ob vielleicht er die Veränderung in Dean verursacht hatte. Natürlich waren sie beide unerfahren in dieser Art zu leben und dieser Art zu lieben, doch alles, was er je getan hatte, war für den Wunsch gewesen, Dean an seiner Seite zu haben – wenn schon nicht ständig, dann wenigstens öfter, als er ihn vorher hatte. Wie konnte er die Dinge entstellt haben?

Für einen kurzen Moment dachte Cas, dass er den flüchtigen Geruch von Asche in der Luft aufgeschnappt hatte; der gleiche üble Gestank, mit dem Dean vor einer Woche nach Hause gekommen war. Als er jedoch hochblickte, war er fort. Cas war sich sicher, dass er ihn sich eingebildet hatte.

* * *

Sie teilten ein beklommenes Abendessen in der Küche, währenddessen keiner von ihnen sprach oder gestikulierte. Danach ging Dean hoch, um für die Nacht zu duschen.

Ein merkwürdiges leichtes Kratzen ergriff Castiels Knochen. In Deans Abwesenheit ging er von Raum zu Raum, hoch und runter, schloss alle Fenster, falls sie offen waren, und verschloss die, die nicht verriegelt waren. Er schloss alle Türen hinter sich, während er durch das Haus wanderte, zog die Vorhänge vor die großen Wohnzimmerscheiben und klopfte den Staub von seinen Händen, als er fertig war.

Seiner Meinung nach fühlte sich so alles viel sicherer an.

* * *

Keiner von ihnen schlief in dieser Nacht besonders gut. Am nächsten Morgen stand Dean früh auf, um seine Sachen zu packen. Er bemühte sich, nicht zu viele Geräusche zu verursachen, denn offensichtlich schien er sich nicht des Faktes bewusst zu sein, dass Cas bereits wach war. Dann setzte Dean sich auf die Bettkante, band seine Stiefel zu, beugte sich vor, küsste Cas und murmelte: ,,Bin in ein paar Tagen wieder da. Ich liebe dich.“

Cas öffnete solange nicht seine Augen, bis er das Brüllen des Impalas hörte, der die Einfahrt verließ. Selbst dann blieb er im Bett und starrte für eine lange Zeit an den Deckenputz.

Als er schließlich aufstand, nahm er eine Dusche und zog seine eigenen Stiefel an. Es sah warm genug für einen Spaziergang aus. Die Leere des Hauses begann bereits an seinen Knochen zu reiben, und die krummen Bäume in der Nähe schienen ein viel besserer Ort zu sein, wo er seine Zeit verbringen konnte.

Ein Pfad führte ein kleines Stück in den Wald hinein und zu einer alten Wasserpumpe, die nicht mehr funktionierte. Cas steckte sein Handy in die Tasche, während er an der Pumpe vorbeiwanderte, den Pfad verließ und den Tierfährten durch die Bäume folgte.

Es war ein dunkler Morgen. Er hatte das Gefühl, dass es später regnen würde, doch von unter den Bäumen war der Himmel eine entfernte wabernde graue Masse. Wolkenfetzen drehten sich um sich selbst und rasten durch den Wind nach Osten. Über seinem Kopf hörte er Vögel zwitschern – er bückte sich und suchte mit den Fingern im Dreck nach einem Kieselstein. Als er einen gefunden hatte, schleuderte er ihn gegen den nächsten Baum und erschreckte einen winzigen Schwarm Blauhäher, der wild mit den Flügeln schlug und sich in die Luft erhob.

Cas sah zu, wie sie tiefer in den Wäldern verschwanden. Er beneidete sie um ihre Fähigkeit, fliegen zu können.

Irgendwo im Westen hörte er Donner grollen, und hielt inne. Hochzuschauen war schwindelerregend. Die Bäume schienen zu rotieren und zu schwanken, die Wolken rollten über den Himmel hinweg, streiften die Wipfel und tauchten darin ein. Cas verweilte dort, bis er einen Regentropfen auf seinem Gesicht spürte, drehte sich dann um und ging zum Haus zurück. Er hielt seine Arme nah an seine Brust, nahm zwei Verandastufen auf einmal und duckte sich unter der Markise, als sich der Sturm über dem Haus entfesselte.

Für eine kurze Weile stand Cas da, lehnte sich gegen die Hauswand und blickte unter dem Vordach zum stürmischen Himmel empor. Je länger er dort stand, desto kälter wurde die Luft, doch er verschränkte nur die Arme vor der Kühle und ließ vereinzelte Regentropfen sein Gesicht hinuntergleiten.

Das war die Art von Moment, die er mit Dean teilen wollte.

Das war genau die Art von Moment, zu der er nie die Chance hatte.

Auf einmal spürte Cas Wut in seiner Brust aufglühen. Frustriert ging er hinein, ließ die Fliegengittertür hinter sich zuschlagen und verriegelte das Haus mit Wucht.

* * *

Mitten in der Nacht wachte er aus irgendeinem Grund plötzlich auf. Cas streckte die Hand nach der Uhr auf dem Nachttisch aus, drehte sie zu sich und las im Mondlicht von ihrem weißen Ziffernblatt ab, dass es erst kurz nach eins in der Frühe war.

Aufgrund seines Durstgefühls schwang er seine Beine unter der Daunendecke hervor und hielt inne. Er musste ein Schaudern abschütteln, da er bis auf die Knochen spürte, wie leer das Haus war, wie groß die Zimmer im Erdgeschoss waren. All diese Taschen von Dunkelheit, in denen nichts und niemand war.

Es war kalt, also zog er eins von Deans karierten Flanellhemden vom hinteren Bettpfosten und streifte sich die Wärme über seine Arme. Das Kleidungsstück roch nach Deans Staub und Leder. Für einen Moment im halbwachen Zustand hielt er sich die zu langen Ärmel an sein Gesicht und atmete den Geruch ein. Keine Asche oder Blut. Nur Dean.

Die Treppe hinunter und in die Küche.

Er füllte gerade ein Glas mit Wasser, als er ein lautes Knarzen hinter sich hörte, als ob jemand auf die lose Holzdiele im Flur getreten war. Er drehte sich schon fast zu schnell um. In einer flüssigen Bewegung ergriff er mit einer Hand das Messer, das auf der Theke lag, und mit der anderen hielt er sich am Thekenrand fest.

Der Flur und die Küche waren dunkel.

Doch Cas wusste besser als jeder andere, dass die Instinkte eines Jägers nicht zum Absterben da waren. Er hielt das Messer bereit zum Angriff, wartete. Seine Augen huschten durch den Raum.

Nichts bewegte sich, nichts veränderte sich, so dass Cas sehr leise die Ärmel von Deans Hemd über seine Hände hinabzog und zurück in den Flur zur Treppe ging. In dem Moment stoppte er.

Kurz hielt er inne, drehte sich dann um und berührte vorsichtig die Ecke der Tür, durch die er gerade gekommen war. Sein Blick glitt zur Seite.

Er hätte schwören können, dass diese Wand auf der rechten Seite des Türpfostens kürzer gewesen war, als er die Küche betreten hatte.


	4. Kapitel 4

Cas blieb wegen Dean auf, der am nächsten Tag spät nach Hause kam. Wieder lag dieser Geruch auf ihm, dieser Brandgeruch.

 _Habt ihr einen Geist gejagt?_ , gestikulierte er, dem ein _Hallo_ vorangegangen war.

Dean nickte, zog seine Jacke aus und hängte sie über den alten, metallenen Garderobenständer. ,,Einfache Sache, nichts allzu Großes“, sagte er. Er kniete sich hin, um seine Stiefel aufzuschnüren, und sah zu Cas hoch, der in seiner Schlafanzughose und einem T-Shirt an der Wand der Eingangshalle lehnte. ,,Alles in Ordnung, während ich weg war?“

Cas gab ihm keine Antwort. Langsam drehte er sich um und begann die Treppe zum Schlafzimmer hochzusteigen.

,,Hey- Bist du immer noch wütend auf mich?“, rief Dean und beugte sich um das Geländer herum. ,,Cas? Cas, komm schon, ignorier mich nicht einfach.“

Cas saß auf dem Bett, als Dean hereinkam und sich zögernd neben ihn setzte. Seine Hände behielt er bei sich.

Eine ganze Weile war es still. Alte Kiefer, Hartriegel, Leder und Asche. Der Unterton des Geruchs von brennenden Knochen verursachte Cas Brechreiz.

,,Es tut mir leid“, sagte Dean kurz angebunden, als ob ihm das Formen von Worten Probleme bereiten würde.

Cas sah zur Wand hoch, rollte seine Schultern rückwärts und krümmte seine Wirbelsäule ein wenig.

 _Wenn du weg bist_ , gestikulierte er langsam, _lese ich dieselben Bücher wieder und wieder, und… Ich werfe Steine nach auf Vögeln in den Wäldern._

Dean sagte nichts.

_Und ich lasse den Fernseher die ganze Zeit an, damit ich nicht hören muss, wie still alles ist. Außerdem schließe ich alle Fenster und Türen, weil es sich…sicherer anfühlt. Kontrolliert._

Er hielt inne, rieb sich unruhig über die Knie und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über sein Gesicht, bevor er wieder zum Gestikulieren überging.

_Denn wenn du hier bist, machst du immer Geräusche. Du hämmerst auf etwas herum, kochst etwas oder lässt Dr. Sexy viel zu laut laufen. Ich kann keine eigenen Geräusche machen, wenn du fort bist._

,,Stört dich die Stille wirklich so sehr?“, fragte Dean sanft.

Cas nickte.

Er sah die nächste Frage auf Deans Lippen schweben, doch sie wurde nie gestellt. _Warum?_

Dean presste jedoch nur seinen Mund zusammen, schlang einen Arm um Cas und drückte beruhigend seine Schulter. Cas konnte nicht anders, als an die Antwort zu denken – weil er in den ganzen Lärm und die Freude und das Lied des Himmels hineingeboren worden war. Alles davon war ihm so gänzlich entrissen worden, so plötzlich. Nichts davon würde zurückkommen.

Wenn Castiel nicht in Lucifers Käfig gewesen wäre, hätte er gesagt, dass Stille die Hölle war.

Nach einer Weile fragte Dean leise: ,,Warum lässt du die Fenstern und Türen die ganze Zeit verriegelt?“

Cas zuckte an Deans Körper die Achseln.

,,Es ist ja nicht so, dass etwas hier rein könnte, weißt du.“

Er gab keine Antwort. Cas‘ Hände waren still. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte, was er ihm erzählen sollte.

Dean fuhr mit der Hand Castiels Arm hoch und runter und küsste seine Wange. Seine Lippen waren kalt.

Bevor Cas einschlief, erinnerte er sich, dass er sie gesehen hatte, als Dean die Tür geöffnet hatte – die Veränderung. In der Beugung seiner Knie oder dem Blinzeln seiner Augenlider. Irgendwo, sie war da gewesen, doch er hatte sie nicht erwischt, hatte es nicht geschafft, sie festzunageln.

In dieser Nacht träumte er davon, Vögel mit einer Schleuder zur Strecke zu bringen.

* * *

_Dean, kann ich dich etwas fragen?_

Dean blickte bei dem Geräusch seines Klopfens an den Türpfosten auf. ,,Mhmm.“

Cas stand in der Nähe des Wohnzimmers im Flur, und Dean bedeutete ihm, zur Couch rüberzukommen, wo er sich etwas ansah, an dessen Name Cas sich nicht erinnern konnte. Langsam setzte er sich in seinen angewinkelten Arm und ließ seinen Blick über ihn gleiten. Er sah die Veränderung klarer und klarer – in dem Funkeln seiner Augen und dem Aufblitzen seiner Zähne. Trotzdem war er immer noch unsicher, was es genau war; immer noch beunruhigt, immer noch verunsichert.

Dean drehte den Fernseher leiser und sah ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen an. ,,Was ist los?“

_Ist auf dieser Jagd mit Sam etwas…passiert? Bei diesem Vampirnest?_

Dean runzelte die Stirn. ,,Was meinst du?“

Cas zuckte die Achseln und kam sich lächerlich vor, überhaupt gefragt zu haben. _Wurdest du verletzt oder-_

,,Fragst du, ob ich verwandelt wurde?”, fragte Dean. Er musste an sich halten, um nicht laut zu lachen. ,,Cas, denkst du nicht, dass es bereits offensichtlich sei, wenn das passiert wäre?“

Frustriert schnalzte Cas mit der Zunge und gestikulierte: _Nein, das meine ich nicht. Ich meine- Ich weiß nicht, wie ich es erklären soll._

,,Nun… Meinst du, ob etwas…anders ist?“

Cas hielt für eine lange Zeit inne, bevor er gestikulierte: _Ich habe das Gefühl, dass sich etwas verändert hat. Und es ist passiert, als du von dieser Jagd nach Hause gekommen bist. Ich dachte-_

,,Nichts hat sich verändert“, sagte Dean beruhigend. ,,Hey. Sieh mich an.“

Cas drehte den Kopf und kam sich zum zwanzigsten Mal an diesem Tag lächerlich vor, überhaupt jemals gedacht zu haben, dass sich etwas in Dean verändert hatte. Die Augen, die auf seine trafen, waren immer noch dieselben wie früher. Die Berührung auf seiner Schulter war Dean, das sanfte Lächeln auf seinen Lippen war Dean, die entspannte Haltung seines Körpers und der winzige Streifen Haut, der sich unter seinem T-Shirt zeigte, war Dean.

Plötzlich fühlte Cas sich innerlich sehr aufgewühlt. Er seufzte, lehnte sich an ihn, ließ seinen Kopf auf seiner Schulter ruhen und legte eine Hand auf seine Brust.

,,Ich bin immer noch derselbe und ich liebe dich“, sagte Dean. Seine andere Hand glitt auf Castiels Hüfte, warm und vertraut. ,,Auf dieser Jagd ist nichts passiert, was nicht auch auf anderen Jagden geschehen ist. Ich schwöre.“

Cas antwortete nicht, sondern griff mit seinen Fingern nur leicht in den Stoff von Deans T-Shirt. Dean drehte den Fernseher wieder lauter.

Es war Abend im Haus an der Swallowtail Drive.

Ungeachtet dessen, was Dean ihm gesagt hatte, konnte Cas sie fast unter seinen Fingern fühlen, wie ein anderes Trommeln neben Deans Herzschlag, wie eine Herzrhythmusstörung in dem Pulsieren seines Blutes – die Veränderung. Still lag er an Dean dran und versuchte sie dazu zu bringen, ihm zu antworten, ihre Identität preiszugeben, seine Gedanken zu beruhigen.

Cas fürchtete, dass, wenn er sie nicht bald ausmachen, wie eine Feder auszupfen und sie zur ewigen Ruhe betten konnte, sie dann in seinen Kopf kriechen und einen Film über seine Augen legen würde. Dass er nicht in der Lage sein würde, Dean auch ohne sie zu sehen.

Er hatte panische Angst, dass sie Dean zu etwas machen würde, das er nicht war, ihn zu jemandem machen würde, den Cas nicht liebte.

* * *

In den nächsten drei Wochen ging Dean auf drei Jagden.

Jedes Mal steckte er den Kopf in den Dachboden, die Küche oder durch die Tür zur hinteren Veranda, um Cas mitzuteilen, er _werde morgen Sam abholen, da ist eine Sache draußen im Osten_ oder _im Westen_ oder _in Virginia_ , die sie anscheinend bekämpfen mussten. Jedes Mal versuchte Cas die Ruhe zu bewahren und sich zu sagen, dass sie das bereits diskutiert hatten und Dean gehen musste, doch jedes Mal gestikulierte er schlussendlich etwas, das er nicht wollte, etwas Scharfkantiges oder Gemeines.

,,Was zur Hölle hast du plötzlich gegen das Jagen?“, würde Dean fragen. Jedes Mal kletterte seine Stimme eine Stufe auf der Leiter des Schreiens hinauf. Außerdem streckte er dann seine Hände aus, als ob er die Gründe in seinen Handflächen auffangen könnte.

 _Ich habe dir tausendmal gesagt_ , würde Cas gestikulieren, während seine Finger sich energisch bewegten, _dass ich es nicht mag, zurückgelassen zu werden. Du hast versprochen, dass du versuchen würdest, nicht ständig zu gehen. Allerdings scheint dir nichts davon überhaupt etwas zu bedeuten._

,,Natürlich _bedeutet_ mir das etwas, Cas. Ich will mit dem Leben genauso sehr fortfahren wie du-“

_Da machst du deine Sache ja echt super, mir das zu zeigen, indem du mich hier jede Woche zurücklässt, um loszufahren und mit Sam jagen zu gehen._

,,Manchmal braucht er mich, es ist schließlich nicht so, als wäre das eine neue Abmachung oder so.“

_Du verhältst dich so, als ob es dich nicht interessiert._

,,Natürlich interessiert es mich!“

_Wenn du das Haus verlassen und wieder auf der Straße leben willst, brauchst du das nur zu sagen, und kannst aufhören, um den heißen Brei herumzureden, Dean._

Und so würde es weitergehen, manchmal stundenlang. Unweigerlich endete es dann damit, starr auf den entgegengesetzten Seiten des Bettes zu schlafen, die Rücken einander zugewandt, bis Dean früh am Morgen ging, bevor Cas wach war. Auch die Begrüßungen nach einer Jagd fielen immer kälter aus.

Jedes Mal, wenn Dean aus der Tür ging oder wieder hereinkam, schien die Veränderung deutlicher geworden zu sein. Ein tieferes Herabhängen seiner Schultern. Eine nachlassende Beschwingtheit in seinem Gang. Ein schärferer Ton in seiner Stimme.

Wenn er alleine war, machte Cas mehrmals seine Runden durch das Haus - zog alle Rollläden herab und jede Gardine zu, überprüfte die Riegel an jedem Fenster und jeder unbenutzten Tür drei Mal. Dann verkroch er sich im Arbeitszimmer und entlockte der Schreibmaschine Gedichte. Meistens jedoch riss er sie heraus und warf sie weg, frustriert, dass keine Wendung ausdrücken konnte, was er sagen wollte. Kein Versmaß konnte auf die genaue Kadenz des Grüntons hinarbeiten, der in seinem Gedächtnis hängen geblieben war. Er wollte unbedingt etwas über Deans Augen sagen – das einzige Thema, das in seinem Kopf noch etwas zu entzünden schien – wollte eine Strophe nach der anderen über sie schreiben.

Cas wollte tagelang Gedichte über Dean schreiben: über ihn als Ganzes, über seine Augen und seinen Mund und seine Hände, über die breite, flache Stabilität seiner Brust und die scharfen Hügel seiner Schulterblätter, über seine Hüften und seinen Schwanz und sein Kreuz. Er wollte ihn komplett in einem Gedicht einfangen. Erst an dem Morgen, nachdem Dean auf die dritte Jagd gefahren war, während er verzweifelt mit seinem Kugelschreiber auf den Notizblock klopfte und einen Reim zusammenzubekommen versuchte, realisierte er, warum.

Die Veränderung. Sie. Irgendwo in seinem Hinterkopf hatte er Angst, dass die Veränderung ihn zermürben und er Dean gänzlich vergessen würde.

Wie wenn man eine Rose unter Glas presste. Er wollte ihn mit Worten einfangen und ihn dort erhalten.

Außerdem fürchtete er ständig, dass er der Grund für die Veränderung war, dass er etwas getan hatte, um diesen Wechsel zu verursachen, dass es seine Schuld wäre, falls er seinen Dean verlieren würde, unwiederbringlich vernichtend. Cas konnte den Gedanken daran nicht ertragen.

Stets ließ er den Fernseher laufen. Wenn er für die Nacht im Obergeschoss war, stellte er unten das Radio auf einen Sender zwischen den Frequenzen, um sich am stundenlangen Rauschen festhalten zu können, wenn er einzuschlafen versuchte. Das Flüstern eines Geräusches, um sich daran zu erinnern, dass er nicht ganz allein auf dieser Welt war, dass irgendwo etwas eine Stimme hatte.

Die Vertiefung in Deans Bettseite begann sich zu heben, sich zu glätten und zu verschwinden. In der ersten Nacht der dritten Jagd presste Cas seine Hand wieder und wieder in die Matratze, um sie hinabzupressen, die Kniffe und Falten und eingedrückten Federn beizubehalten und die Delle vom Davondriften abzuhalten.

Er versuchte zu lächeln, wenn Dean nach Hause kam, versuchte ihn so zu küssen, als ob nichts passiert wäre, doch der Geruch des Jagens wurde jedes Mal stärker und stärker, schlüpfte unter seine Haut und kratzte an seinen Knochen wie Insekten, die über sein Fleisch krabbelten. Cas hasste das. Er hatte Angst, dass der Geruch und die Veränderung Dean in die Finger bekommen, seine Haut wie Säure auflösen und ihn zerstören würden.

In den tristen Tagen schossen ihm zunehmend mehr Gedanken durch den Kopf, die ihn durcheinanderbrachten. _War die Veränderung Castiels Schuld? War Dean wirklich – Dean? Verbarg er etwas vor ihm?_

Er warf Steine auf die Vögel in den Wäldern und versuchte all seine quälenden Gedanken dazuzupacken, aber es schien nie lange zu funktionieren.

Dean bemerkte es auch und versuchte ihn zu beschwichtigen, ihm zu sagen: ,,Lass uns später in die Stadt fahren und vielleicht bei Sam vorbeischauen. Danach können wir ins Kino gehen, die Shaws besuchen und ein Bier trinken.“ Allerdings schüttelte Cas jedes Mal den Kopf, bedeutete ihm, dass er müde war oder an einem Gedicht arbeiten musste, dass für eine Weile nur mit Dean zusammen sein wollte, dass er im Obergeschoss noch mehr Kisten hatte, die er durchgucken wollte.

Er wusste, dass Dean enttäuscht von ihm war, genau wie er von Dean enttäuscht war. Cas hatte das Gefühl, dass sich irgendwo eine Kluft öffnete – in den Ritzen der Holzdielen, den Rissen der Decke oder in den dunklen Stellen unter der Treppe. Es war, als ob das Haus aufklaffte, um sie auseinanderzuzerren.

Mehr und mehr fiel Cas auf, dass er sich fast vor dem Gebäude fürchtete – die Art, wie es seinen Mund weit aufriss, wenn er alleine zu Hause war und die Stille aus seinem Hals herausschreien wollte. Die Art, wie die Wände dicker zu werden schienen, wenn Dean da war, Castiels Klopf-klopf-klopf mehr und mehr verschluckten und es schwieriger werden ließen, dies überhaupt zu hören. Schalldämpfende, erdrückende, nervenaufreibende Stille.

Angst zu gehen und Angst zu bleiben.

Wenn er alleine war, bemerkte er mehrere Male, dass er im Flur oder in Türen innehielt, da er sich wegen der Winkel und Ecken des Hauses plötzlich verunsichert fühlte. Manchmal fiel ihm auf, dass er die Stufen hochstieg und über den Treppenabsatz stolperte, weil da noch eine Stufe hätte sein müssen, das _wusste_ er. Er hatte sie in seinem Kopf tausendmal gezählt. Oder sein Fuß würde hängenbleiben, weil es eine mehr war, als er erwartet hatte. Cas spürte, dass sich die Wände neigten oder krümmten, dass sich die Flure verlängerten oder verkürzten, dass die Türen Knäufe hatten, die sich veränderten, wenn er nicht hinsah.

Er überprüfte die Teufelsfallen dutzende Male, fand jedoch nichts Beunruhigendes vor.

Der Geruch der Straße schien umso mehr in die Wände zu sickern, desto öfter Dean kam und ging.

* * *

Es war die Stille – so wie es schien, war es in jeder Situation die Stille – die ihn in der Nacht weckte, bevor Dean von einer weiteren Jagd zurückkommen sollte. Etwas hatte sich darunter bewegt, wie die Regung irgendeiner Kreatur am Grunde eines Tiefseegrabens. Er riss die Augen auf.

Aus irgendeinem Grund schlug Castiel das Herz bis zum Hals, als er sich leise aus dem Bett manövrierte. Er war darauf bedacht, den Holzdielen mit seinen Füßen kein Knarzen zu entlocken. Cas wusste nicht wie, doch er war sich sicher, dass im Erdgeschoss etwas vor sich ging.

Für einen Moment hielt er inne. Seine Hände kippten von seinem Handgelenk ein wenig nach außen ab, als ob sie sein Gleichgewicht in der Luft testen würden. Er lauschte. Da war absolut nichts zu hören, nur das Geräusch seines eigenen Atems. Die vage Erkenntniss in seinem Hinterkopf erinnerte ihn daran, dass, falls etwas passieren _sollte_ , er nicht in der Lage sein würde zu schreien.

Vielleicht träumte er noch halb. Vielleicht hatte er sich zwischen diesen Wänden auch lange genug aufgehalten, um jetzt ihre Gepflogenheiten zu kennen, denn er wusste einfach, dass er ins Erdgeschoss gehen musste. Die Treppe hinunter und in das unmöblierte Gästezimmer.

Cas rieb sich leicht über die Oberarme, um die Kälte loszuwerden, und machte sich vorsichtig auf den Weg die Stufen hinab. Seine blauen Augen suchten die Dunkelheit nach einem Zeichen von Bewegung ab. Es war egal, dass er wusste, wie alleine er hier war, da war immer dieser eine Gedanke. Da war immer die Möglichkeit, seinem Gefühl nach die große Möglichkeit, dass er es _nicht_ war.

Am Fuß der Treppe stand ein kleiner Tisch an der Wand. Behutsam zog er die oberste Schublade auf, während er genau auf die Bewegung lauschte, auf das lautlose Knurren, das ihn aufgeweckt hatte. Hinten in der Schublade lag ein Messer. Cas nahm es und wog den Messergriff in seiner Handfläche ab. Die andere Hand streckte er aus, um sich in der Dunkelheit an der Wand entlangzutasten. Er ging um die Ecke in den Flur, von dem er vor all diesen Nächten gedacht hatte, dass er sich verlängert hätte. Das Messer hielt er kampfbereit in die kühle Luft.

Die Vorhänge im Gästeschlafzimmer waren offen. Der Mond stand hoch am Himmel und warf helle Rechtecke aus weißem Licht auf den staubigen Boden. Auf den ersten Blick war der Raum leer, weshalb Cas zögernd hineintrat. Eine Hand lag auf dem Türpfosten und die andere umklammerte das Messer, bereit, sich auf alles zu stürzen, was sich in den Schatten in den Ecken verstecken könnte.

In jedem Horrorfilm, den Dean ihm je gezeigt hatte, wäre jetzt der Zeitpunkt, mit nervöser Stimme ,,Hallo?“ zu sagen und nach einem Lichtschalter zu tasten. Cas jedoch hatte keine Stimme, nervös oder nicht, und sie waren nie dazu gekommen, die kaputte Glühbirne in der Deckenlampe dieses Raumes zu reparieren. Von daher schlüpfte er hinein, lehnte sich gegen die Wand und scannte die Dunkelheit nach irgendeinem Hinweis auf Bewegung ab.

Castiel war so auf das Mondlicht auf dem Boden und den leeren Wänden fixiert, dass er es kaum mitbekam, als die Tür, welche er beim Hineinkommen offengelassen hatte, plötzlich _nicht_ mehr offen war.

Als er realisierte, dass sich die Tür bewegt hatte, zuckte er heftig zusammen, atmete scharf ein und schlang seine freie Hand um den Knauf, um die Tür wieder aufzuziehen. Er erwartete fast, dass sie vor ihm verschlossen war, doch sie ließ sich zu leicht öffnen und haute ihn fast nach hinten um. Cas fand sein Gleichgewicht wieder und starrte mit aufgerissenen Augen durch den klaffenden Türeingang in den finsteren Flur dahinter. Der Gedanke, wieder in diesen Korridor zurückgehen zu müssen, war beängstigend.

Cas schluckte schwer.

Das konstante Summen der Stille pochte immer noch in seinen Ohren. Das Gefühl, beobachtet oder berührt oder verfolgt zu werden, hing immer noch in dem Zimmer. Er drehte sich zum Fenster um, das Messer in seiner verschwitzten Hand, und wartete auf – was? Halb erwartete er, dass die Wände auf ihn stürzen und ihn zerquetschen würden, direkt hier und jetzt.

Allerdings bewegte sich nichts – nichts veränderte sich, trotz des dumpfen Gefühls, dass _etwas unmittelbar bevorstand_ , dass er es mitbekommen würde, wenn er nur still stehen bliebe…

Er drehte sich langsam um, um die andere Seite des Raumes zu beobachten, als er sah, dass sich die Tür wieder geschlossen hatte.

Ein starkes Schaudern schoss seine Wirbelsäule hoch. Cas gefror in der Mitte der schiefen Holzdielen und starrte sie an.

Er hatte sie nicht geschlossen. Er hatte sie nicht einmal berührt. Außerdem war das Fenster mit der Teufelsfalle darüber, die ordentlich bis zu den Riegeln gemalt worden war, fest geschlossen. Des Weiteren gab es auf dieser Seite des Hauses keine Luftzüge.

Castiel hätte schwören können, dass er spürte, wie sich der Boden veränderte. Es war eine widerlich lärmende Bewegung, als ob sie knurrte: _Verschwinde._

Er ließ das Messer auf das knarrende Holz fallen, riss die Tür auf und stürmte die Treppe hoch. Als er ins Schlafzimmer gelangte, verschloss er fest die Tür hinter sich und zog sich die Decke über die Augen – wie ein Kind, das den Monstern sagte: _Wenn ich euch nicht sehen kann, könnt ihr mich auch nicht sehen…_

Am nächsten Morgen, als das ganze Haus mit Licht gefüllt war, holte Cas das Messer aus dem Gästezimmer. Er drehte den Schlüssel im Schloss um und starrte auf das hellgestrichene Holz der Tür, während er dort im Flur stand.

Sie bewegte sich nicht.

Nichts bewegte sich.

Vielleicht hatte sich nie etwas bewegt.

Der Flur fühlte sich jedoch immer noch länger an, als er vorher gewesen war. Jedes Mal, wenn er an diesem Tag am Gästezimmer vorbeikam, erwartete er halb, die Tür wieder weit offen zu sehen: Eine klaffende Einladung, hineinzukommen und absolut _sicherzugehen_ , dass alles so war, wie es hätte sein sollte.

* * *

Cas ging in den Wäldern spazieren – an der Wasserpumpe vorbei und so lange auf den Tierfährten entlang, wie er das hellgrüne Haus durch die Baumstämme hindurch in der Ferne sehen konnte. Seit neustem war er argwöhnisch, sich weiter als bis hierhin zu entfernen. Die Wälder gehörten zum Haus, doch sie waren immer noch etwas _Fremdes_ , etwas _Fernes_ , und er lehnte _Fremdes_ und _Fernes_ mehr und mehr ab.

Dean war im Haus und reparierte im Obergeschoss ein Leck im Badezimmer.

Cas hob einen Stein vom Waldboden auf und schleuderte ihn gegen einen Baum, woraufhin krächzend Wanderdrosseln aufflogen.

Er hatte Sam schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr gesehen. Nicht seit der großen Vampirjagd, realisierte er. Seither war Dean immer losgefahren, um ihn in der Stadt abzuholen. Sam war nicht einmal mehr zum Abendessen gekommen, was auch ziemlich ungewöhnlich war. Vorher hatten sie ihn mindestens zweimal die Woche bei sich gehabt, was dann als Familienessen zählte, hatten ihn zu Weihnachten und Silvester eingeladen und waren am St. Patrick’s Day mit ihm ausgegangen.

Dean hatte nichts davon erwähnt, dass Sams Auto kaputt war, ihm die Benzinpreise zu hoch waren oder warum es plötzlich an _Dean_ war, seinen Bruder auf dem Weg zu _Sams_ Jagden abzuholen. Und diese Anrufe, die er seit dem Vorfall auf dem Dachboden immer öfter über die letzten paar Wochen erhielt. Es waren Anrufe, die sich nicht unbedingt anhörten, als kämen sie von Sam – soweit Cas das durch die Wände gehört hatte. Vielleicht…

Cas hörte irgendwo über ihm einen weiblichen Blauhäher singen. Er folgte dem Geräusch und blickte über seine Schulter zum Haus zurück, während er ging. Die Kieselsteine in seiner Hand klapperten aneinander.

_Vielleicht…_

_Nein. Niemals. Das würde Dean nicht tun._

Der Mutter-Blauhäher sang erneut. Cas erkannte ein Nest, das zwischen den Zweigen eines kleinen Baums steckte, der ein wenig tiefer in den Wäldern wuchs. Er zielte, warf den Kieselstein und traf den Baum unter dem Nest. Der Blauhäher schreckte auf, flatterte kurz in die Luft, kehrte dann zurück und fixierte ihn mit einem eiskalten, wachsamen Blick.

_Aber es würde Sinn ergeben._

Cas warf den letzten Stein gegen den Baum des Blauhähers, der daraufhin davonflog. Er wartete nicht, um ihn zurückkommen zu sehen.

Langsam ging er zum Haus zurück – an der verrosteten Wasserpumpe vorbei, die Verandastufen hinauf und durch die Fliegengittertür.

Er konnte Dean oben in ihrem Badezimmer herumscheppern hören. Metall auf Metall war zu vernehmen, während er mit dem Waschbecken kämpfe und das Wasser davon abzuhalten versuchte, wie wild aus dem Hahn zu spritzen, wenn sie ihn andrehten. Es schien, als das Haus mitten in seiner zweiten Welle des Auseinanderbrechens steckte.

Cas hoffte, dass das kein Omen war.

Langsam stieg er die Treppe hoch und hielt sich dabei seine Arme eng an die Brust.

Der Badezimmerboden war rutschig. Er lehnte sich lieber an den Türpfosten, als das Folgerisiko der nassen Fliesen auf sich zu nehmen. Dean lag mit dem Rücken auf dem Boden, der Kopf im Waschbeckenschrank verschwunden. Sein T-Shirt war mit dunklen Tropfen besprenkelt.

Cas fühlte sich benommen. Wie schnitt man solch ein Thema überhaupt an? Er wusste, dass er sich einfach umdrehen, die Treppe hinuntergehen und versuchen konnte, die Idee zu vergessen, doch der Gedanke daran drückte von innen gegen seinen Schädel. Cas war sich bewusst, dass er nur noch härter drücken würde, wenn er nichts sagte, wenn er es nicht erfuhr.

Er klopfte dreimal an den Türpfosten. Dean kam unter dem Waschbecken hervor, stützte sich auf seinem Ellbogen ab und sah zu ihm hoch.

,,Ja?“ Er setzte sich auf, überkreuzte seine Beine und wischte die nassen Finger an seiner Jeans ab. ,,Was ist los?“

Cas kaute auf seiner Lippe. Er fühlte seinen Herzschlag wie ein verängstigtes Tier in seiner Brust vibrieren.

 _Jedes Mal, wenn du losfährst-_ , gestikulierte Cas. _Jedes Mal, wenn du…auf eine Jagd gehst- Jagst du…dann wirklich?_

Dean blinzelte. ,,Warum fragst du?“ In seiner Stimme schwang unterschwellig Unbehagen mit. Das alleine war fast genug, Cas zu stoppen und zu gestikulieren, dass er albern war und es dabei belassen würde, doch seine Finger bewegten sich scheinbar schneller als seine Gedanken. Er erinnerte sich an dieses Gefühl von den Tagen, als er noch sprechen konnte – Worte auszuspucken, bevor er in der Lage war, sie aufzuhalten.

_Gibt es da noch jemanden außer mir?_

,,Was?“, fragte Dean ungläubig. ,,Was meinst du, ob ich… Ob ich dich betrüge?“

Beklommen ballte Cas seine Hände zu Fäusten und blickte überall hin, nur nie zu Dean. Er kam sich lächerlich vor, überhaupt zu fragen. _Es ist nur, dass ich Sam schon seit Monaten nicht mehr gesehen habe und du immer in die Stadt zu fahren scheinst. Ich möchte nur wissen, ob du eventuell…jemand anderen triffst-_

,,Verdammt nochmal, Cas, natürlich nicht!“, sagte Dean, stand auf und stützte sich dabei mit einer Hand am Waschbeckenrand ab. ,,Da ist niemand anderes, ich schwöre es dir, okay?“

Sein Herzschlag war wie ein verzweifelter Vogel. Cas hob den Arm, rieb sich die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

 _Du hättest jedes Recht, jemand anderen zu treffen_ , gestikulierte er. Seine Hände wirbelten umher und versuchten auszudrücken, was sein Kopf sagen wollte. Ein Haken aus etwas wie Nerven baumelte jetzt auf Höhe seiner Rippen herum. _Es würde mich nicht überraschen, wenn du die Nase voll von mir haben würdest. Wie viel Vergnügen bereitet schließlich schon ein gefallener Engel, der nicht einmal reden kann und zu viel Angst hat, das Haus zu verlassen…_

,,Hör auf“, sagte Dean nachdrücklich. Cas gehorchte.

Er fuhr sich mit einer zitternden Hand durch seine Haare und senkte den Blick.

,,Wag es ja nicht, so etwas zu sagen. Nichts davon.“ Dean streckte den Arm aus, ergriff seine Hände, hob sie hoch, drückte sie an seine Brust und fing Castiels Blick vom Boden ein. ,,Okay? So etwas würde ich dir nie antun.“

 _In dir hat sich etwas verändert_ , gestikulierte Cas schwach und ließ seine Finger aus Deans rutschen. _Ich dachte-_

,,Hey, okay. Ich weiß nicht, was diese Veränderung ist, von der du ständig sprichst, in Ordnung, aber ich treffe niemand anderen. Ich schwöre bei Gott. Hey.“ Cas hatten seinen Blick wieder abgewandt, doch Dean zog ihn auf diese Art zurück, wie er es immer konnte. Er sah ihn entschlossen und bestimmt an. ,,Ich liebe dich. Du weißt das, richtig?“

Cas nickte.

,,Nur weil ich gehe, bedeutet das nicht, dass ich nicht zurückkomme“, sagte Dean und legte seine Arme um ihn. Cas ließ seinen Kopf auf Deans Schlüsselbein ruhen und schloss die Augen.

Während er dort stand, bemerkte er, dass das Badezimmer wieder nach Asche roch.

* * *

Zum ersten Mal nach Wochen schliefen sie in dieser Nacht wieder miteinander und ließen das Bettgestell gegen die Wand stoßen. Ihre Gliedmaßen waren blass, die Hände fließend und die Münder offen. Danach jedoch konnte Cas an nichts anderes als die Veränderung denken. Sie war wie eine zweite Haut, die über Deans Körper kroch und die kleinsten Feinheiten im Stoß seiner Hüften oder Streichen seiner Hand veränderte. Sie fügten seinen Augen ein dunkleres Leuchten und seinen Lippen eine neue Krümmung hinzu.

Bis weit nach Mitternacht lag Cas wach, begutachtete Deans schlafende Gestalt und versuchte sie sich einzuprägen. Mehr und mehr verspürte er den Drang zu schreiben und so alles mitzunehmen, bevor die Veränderung komplett die Oberhand gewann.

Erneut fragte er sich, ob es das Haus war, das die Veränderung vorantrieb, diese Gedanken bei ihm verursachte und Dean verschwommen darstellte. Ihm Angst einjagte. Wieder dachte er an all die zurückgelassenen Dinge auf dem Dachboden und fragte sich, welche Veränderung über diese Menschen gekommen war und sie vertrieben hatte. Wenn es überhaupt eine gegeben hatte.

Cas dachte: _Vielleicht sollten wir dieses Haus verlassen._

Der Gedanke, diese Wände hinter sich zu lassen, die ihn gleichermaßen so sehr getröstet und verunsichert hatten, und wieder zu der Art Leben zurückzukehren, wie es einmal gewesen war, ließ seinen Magen zusammenkrampfen; obwohl er nicht sagen konnte, ob es aus Angst oder Sehnsucht war. Wieder auf der Straße zu sein, wo der Jagdgeruch kein Eindringling, sondern die Normalität war, wo sie genau wussten, wo sie standen, wo es keine Abwesenheiten oder zu leise Nächte gab. Keine Wände, die sich zu bewegen schienen, wenn keiner hinsah, keine Türen, die ihn durch ihr Offenstehen zusammenfahren ließen, da er wusste, dass er sie geschlossen hatte. Es schien fast wie ein Traum, eine Fantasievorstellung.

Aber er musste dem Zeit geben, sich zu ändern. Menschen stritten, doch Castiels Menschen versöhnten sich am Ende immer wieder. Vielleicht war es nur eine vorrübergehende Phase. Vielleicht konnten sie hier wieder glücklich sein.

Er freute sich festzustellen, dass Deans Körperwärme und das Pulsieren seines Herzens noch nicht von der Veränderung berührt worden waren. Cas ließ seine Hand auf Deans Brust ruhen, während er in einen unruhigen Schlaf glitt.

* * *

Murphys Gesetz jedoch schien wie Schimmel in den Holzbalken oder Wasserflecken an der Decke zu sein. Für die nächsten zwei Wochen fiel Dean in eine düstere Stimmung, aus der Cas ihn irgendwie nicht herausschütteln konnte.

Cas war zufrieden damit, auf seinem Fenstersitz im Arbeitszimmer zu sitzen und zu lesen, durch alles Mögliche zu gehen, das nach all diesen Monaten noch immer verpackt war, in Deans Armbeuge fernzusehen oder einfach nur mit ihm im Bett zu liegen. Dean auf der anderen Seite war allerdings rastlos, als ob er sich nach Bewegung sehnte. Ewigkeiten ging er unter diesem oder jenem Vorwand die Treppe hoch und runter, erfand billige Ausreden, um in die Stadt zu fahren, oder stand draußen auf der hinteren Veranda und beobachtete den Regen, den Wind oder die Wolken.

,,Lass heute Abend essen gehen“, sagte er. Cas war im Begriff Ja zu sagen, doch dann setzte die Angst ein und er gestikulierte stattdessen _Ich bin müde_ oder _Ich habe keinen Hunger_ und verschwand im Arbeitszimmer.

In einem Wörterbuch, welches er auf dem Boden ihrer letzten verschlossenen Kiste gefunden hatte, stolperte er über das Wort _Agoraphobie_ : Angst vor freien Plätzen, Angst, das Haus zu verlassen. Bei dieser Seite schlug er das Buch heftig zu, legte es in die Box zurück und ließ es dort. Danach saß er für eine lange Zeit an der Wand und schrieb das Wort in den Staub auf dem Boden. Phobie – irrational. Doch aus irgendeinem Grund hatte er das Gefühl, dass es für ihn nicht irrational war.

Das Haus rief ständig nach ihm. Es rief mit seiner Stille, seinen Versprechen und seinen Räumen voller Objekte, die sie zusammen gefunden hatten. Cas realisierte, dass er eventuell Angst hatte, dass er gehen und nie wieder kommen würde, dass all seine Träume von einem Leben mit Dean verschwinden würden, wenn er ihnen für eine Sekunde den Rücken zukehrte.

Er wollte Dean mit sich zusammen in dem Haus haben. Das war alles, was er wollte. Cas hatte jetzt die zwanghafte Gewohnheit entwickelt, jede Nacht vor dem Schlafengehen alle offenen Ein- und Ausgänge zu schließen, um alles drin zu behalten. Um Dean drin zu behalten.

Dean, um die Angst vor der Stille des Hauses fernzuhalten, weil das Haus nicht flüsterte oder sich bewegte, wenn er da war. Das Haus, um die Angst vor Draußen fernzuhalten.

* * *

Auf dem Dachboden waren nur noch zwei Kisten übrig.

Dean war unten. Er war schon den ganzen Tag grüblerisch, schweigsam und wieder einmal enttäuscht von Cas, der sich weigerte, das Haus zu verlassen.

Eine weitere Kiste war mit zurückgelassenen Kinderfotos gefüllt, doch außerdem enthielt sie winzige verblichene Kleidungsstücke - weiche blaue Hosen und Shirts mit Spitzenkragen und über die Jahre trist gewordenen Süßigkeitenfarben - zu ordentlichen Dreiecken gefaltete Babydecken und ein kaputtes Mobile. Es sah alles wie die Überreste einer Kita aus.

Cas lehnte sich gegen die schräge Wand, klemmte die Taschenlampe zwischen seine Zähne und begutachtete das Portraitfoto eines der blauäugigen Kleinkinder.

Es war Monate her, seit sie darüber geredet hatten, ein Kind zu haben, Monate, seit Cas Dean überhaupt etwas vom Dachboden gezeigt hatte. In diesen ersten Wochen des Einziehens hatten sie unter den Dachsparren Stunden damit verbracht, sich den Plunder und die Andenken der mysteriösen Vorbesitzer anzusehen und sich ihre Leben vorzustellen zu versuchen. Normalerweise waren sie gescheitert, da keiner von ihnen viel Vorstellungskraft für solche Dinge hatte.

Cas nahm die Taschenlampe aus seinem Mund und sah zu den Spinnennetzen zwischen den Dachbalken hoch.

Er vermisste es, in den frühen Morgenstunden mit Dean über Sehnsüchte zu gestikulieren, wenn keiner von ihnen schlafen konnte. Über ihre eines Tages-Tochter oder eines Tages-Sohn nachzudenken, wie sie sie Ellie für Ellen Harvelle nennen würden, wenn es ein Mädchen wäre, wie sie ihn Sam nennen würden, wenn es ein Junge wäre. Wie sie ihr Kind so weit weg vom Jägerleben großziehen würden, wie es möglich war, und wie sie es zu jemandem aufwachsen sehen würden, den sie mit Stolz ansehen konnten.

Natürlich waren da auch andere Träume gewesen – Urlaub, der noch ausstand, Orte, die sie noch nicht besucht hatten, Abenteuer, zu denen sie sich noch aufmachen mussten. Doch der Traum, mit Dean Winchester ein Kind zu haben, war der Traum, der Cas am meisten am Herzen lag.

Er hob eine mottenzerfressene Decke vom Boden des Kartons hoch und entfaltete sie. Sie war weich, ganz in Pastellfarben gehalten und mit verblichenen Tierfiguren wie Kängurus und Hasen bestückt. Ein schwacher Geruch von Pappel stieg von ihr auf. Cas lächelte, hängte die Decke über seinen Arm und ging vorsichtig über den unebenen Boden des Dachbodens zur Tür hinaus.

Dean saß auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer und sah sich etwas im Fernseher an. Er blickte auf, als Cas den Raum betrat.

,,Hey“, begrüßte er ihn. ,,Was ist das?“

Cas setzte sich neben ihn. Dean schaute die Decke mit geringem Interesse an. Er nahm sie und fuhr mit den Fingern darüber.

,,Hast du die auf dem Dachboden gefunden?“

Cas nickte.

Zögerlich gestikulierte er: _Dean… Denkst du, wir könnten reden? Über…du weißt schon…_

Dean hielt inne, ließ die Decke in seinen Schoß sinken und begann sie abwesend zusammenzufalten. ,,Was?“, sagte er in diesem tiefen Ton, der Cas überraschend unbegeistert vorkam. ,,Ein Kind zu haben?“

Cas nickte erneut. _Ich habe nachgedacht. Es könnte gut für uns sein._

Dean antwortete nichts. Er starrte die Decke an, als ob sie ihn leicht anwiderte. Cas biss sich auf die Unterlippe.

_Es würde uns etwas geben, was wir lieber täten, als den ganzen Tag hier auf der Couch zu sitzen. Etwas, für das du nach Hause kommen wollen würdest. Wir haben schon seit langer Zeit nicht mehr darüber geredet und ich weiß, dass es früh ist, aber-_

,,Vergiss es“, sagte Dean leise.

Er legte die Decke neben sich auf die Couch, sah Cas aber nicht an.

Castiels Hände stoppten mitten in ihrer Bewegung und sanken langsam in seinen Schoß. Seine blauen Augen weiteten sich.

_Was meinst du mit: Vergiss es?_

,,Ich meine es so, wie ich es gesagt habe“, erwiderte Dean immer noch leise, doch nun fester. ,,Es ist nicht möglich. Nicht jetzt, und ich bezweifle auch, dass es das je sein wird, also lass es gut sein.“

Cas spürte sein Herz in seiner Brust wie ein Stein auf den Grund eines Pools sinken.

_Ich…dachte, du wolltest ein Kind._

,,Ja, wollte ich auch, als ich dachte, dass ich dieses Leben verlassen könnte, doch das passiert offensichtlich nicht, also lass es einfach gut sein.“ Er stand abrupt auf. ,,Mach dir keine Hoffnungen. Das wird nicht geschehen.“

Cas sah sie – die Veränderung. Sie war wie das stechende Blitzen von Sonnenlicht auf Deans Gesicht, fremd und bizarr, kroch wie Schimmel über ihn. Dean ging in die Küche davon, oder einfach nur weg von dem Gespräch. Cas wusste es nicht. Fast verzweifelt stand er auf und stampfte dreimal mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden, um Deans Aufmerksamkeit zurückzuerlangen.

Dean seufzte und drehte sich widerwillig um. ,,Was?“

 _Das war’s?_ , gestikulierte er und spürte, wie das Blut in seinen Adern aus Wut oder Schock oder etwas ganz anderem nach oben schoss. _Das ist alles, was du zu sagen hast? Dass es nie passieren wird?_

Dean stemmte seine Hände in die Hüften – eine hilflose Geste. ,,Ich weiß nicht, was du von mir hören willst, in Ordnung?“, sagte er. Eine Welle des Brandgeruches schien durch den Raum zu treiben. Castiel musste den Brechreiz zurückhalten. ,,Ich sage dir nur die Wahrheit. Es ist nicht möglich und nicht schlau. Ehrlich gesagt, in Anbetracht dessen, wie du dich verhalten hast, denke ich nicht-“

_Was? Dass ich geeignet bin, ein Kind großzuziehen? Du denkst nicht, dass ich geeignet bin, ein Kind großzuziehen?_

,,Offen gesagt, bis genau zu dieser Minute? Nein. Denke ich nicht“, sagte Dean. Sein Gesicht beinhaltete eine Schärfe, die Castiel überhaupt nicht von Dean kannte. Die Veränderung war jetzt überall. Sie lauerte in seinen nach unten gezogenen Mundwinkeln, in seinen spottenden Armen und den nach vorne gebeugten Schultern. Cas wich bei diesem Anblick fast gegen die Couch zurück. ,,Du verhältst dich lächerlich, Cas. Du willst für _nichts und niemanden_ das Haus verlassen, obwohl es keinen Grund dafür gibt, und verkriechst dich den ganzen Tag schreibend oder lesend im Arbeitszimmer. Das ist schön und gut, aber das ist kein _Leben_ , Cas, _das ist kein Leben_. Das ist nicht das Leben, das ich mir vorgestellt habe, als ich alles stehen und liegen gelassen habe, um mit dir ein Haus zu kaufen, in Ordnung? Ich dachte, wir würden ausgehen, das tun, was Pärchen so machen, ein Kind haben, ja, vielleicht, und dieses Gebäude zu _unserem_ machen, anstatt nur zu _deinem_ , okay? Es ist enttäuschend, in Ordnung, allerdings. Ich bin enttäuscht von dir, Cas, eventuell bin ich auch ein bisschen wütend auf dich. Und nein, ich denke nicht, dass wir ein Kind haben sollten, nicht jetzt. Nicht mit der Art, wie du dich verhältst. Es gibt Millionen Dinge, die du zuerst einmal in den Griff bekommen musst, also _lass es gut sein_.“

Benommen, erschüttert und fassungslos sah Cas zu, wie Dean das Zimmer verließ, in der Küche verschwand und den Kühlschrank mit dem Klappern von Flaschen öffnete. Es signalisierte seine Absicht, sich diesen Abend in den Schlaf zu trinken.

Cas brauchte fünfzehn Minuten, um sich überhaupt zu bewegen, und weitere zwanzig Minuten, um zu realisieren, dass er weinte.

* * *

,,Ich liebe dich so sehr”, flüsterte Dean ihm viel später in dieser Nacht zu. Seine Worte waren ein leichter Atemhauch gegen Castiels Nacken.

Sie brachten nichts in Ordnung. Cas jedoch drehte sich so, dass Dean seine Schulter berühren konnte. Sanft ließ er seine Hand an seinem Arm hinabgleiten, um die Kuhle seiner Seite zu finden und seine Finger dort liegen zu lassen.

,,Und es tut mir leid“, sagte er als Nächstes und verstummte.

Cas fand seinen Handrücken in der Dunkelheit und berührte ihn mit seinen Fingerspitzen. Er wünschte sich, dass der sanfte Kontakt etwas mehr bedeuten würde als nur ein stilles _Ja, ich weiß. Mir tut es auch leid._


	5. Kapitel 5

Als Deans Handy im Erdgeschoss klingelte, ließ er die Taschenlampe, die er gehalten hatte, auf dem Boden des Dachbodens liegen. Sie rollte durch ihre unsichere Lage ein kleines Stück über die Better. ,,Bin in einer Minute zurück“, sagte er.

Cas nickte. Sie waren durch die letzten zwei Boxen gegangen – eine war voller Zeitungsausschnitte, von denen die meisten wenig interessant waren. Einige zerfielen in Castiels Händen zu Papierasche und übersäten das Holz damit. Dean hatte extra mit leiser Stimme nachgefragt, ob er mit dem Dachboden helfen solle, doch Cas war skeptisch und nicht sicher, ob irgendetwas vergeben worden war.

Er griff nach der Taschenlampe, um sie näher zu sich heranzuholen, und richtete sie in der Beuge seiner verschränkten Beine so aus, dass sie besser auf den winzigen Zeitungsartikel strahlte. Abgesehen vom trüben gelben Licht war der Dachboden pechschwarz. Sie hatten darüber geredet, eine Luke in das Dach in der Nähe der Hausvorderseite zu schlagen, um den Korridor zu beleuchten und das Umhergehen zu vereinfachen.

In der Küche im Erdgeschoss konnte er Dean murmeln hören. Wahrscheinlich zu Sam. Cas spannte seinen Kiefer an und beschloss, nichts Abfälliges zu gestikulieren, wenn er wieder mit Neuigkeiten von einer Jagd hochkommen sollte.

Die Taschenlampe flackerte. Cas stupste sie mit seinem Handballen an, um die Batterien zurück an ihren Platz zu klopfen. Dann seufzte er, legte sie hin, fuhr sich mit den Händen über sein Gesicht und massierte mit den Fingerspitzen seine Augen. Er war bereits stundenlang hier oben und ging alte Sachen durch. Bisher hatte er nichts Interessantes gefunden – nur Spinnennetze und Ratgeberkolumen vom letzten Jahrzehnt.

Cas seufzte erneut, griff in die Box, kramte einen weiteren Artikel heraus und hob die Taschenlampe auf, um ihn zu lesen. Die Schrift war verblasst, doch die Schlagzeile konnte er immer noch entziffern: ‘Fakt oder-‘

Ein leises Britzeln war zu hören und die Taschenlampe ging aus.

Cas schnalzte mit der Zunge, legte den Artikel hin und klopfte auf die Birne, doch das Licht kam nicht zurück.

Er steckte die Taschenlampe unter seinen Arm und streckte seine Beine aus; durch das lange Beibehalten einer Position schmerzten sie. Im Halbdunkeln tastete Cas nach der Wand. Die Bretter im Mauerwerk waren schwer zu erkennen, doch er war sich sicher, dass Batterien in der Schublade waren, wo sie den Colt aufbewahrten.

Cas spürte, dass sich etwas verhakt hatte: Ein Nagel war in seinem herunterhängenden Hosenbein hängen geblieben.

Er bückte sich, um es zu lösen.

Die Dachbodentür schwang zu.

Cas hielt abrupt inne, war wie versteinert. Er wusste nicht, ob er sich bewegen sollte, wenn er den Boden nicht sehen konnte. Langsam richtete er sich wieder auf.

Cas schluckte. Vielleicht war Dean hochgekommen, hatte vergessen, dass er hier war und die Tür geschlossen? Dann würde er sie jetzt jeden Moment mit einem Lachen und einem Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht öffnen.

Ihm fiel auf, dass er heftig in der Dunkelheit blinzelte. Durch die geschlossene Tür war es totenstill. Er konnte sich atmen hören, doch selbst das war gedämpft, als ob seine Nase in Wolle steckte. Dean öffnete die Tür nicht.

Sehr vorsichtig fühlte Cas mit seinem Fuß nach den Brettern und begab sich auf den Weg zum dünnen Lichtstreifen hinüber, der unter der Tür hindurch kam. Er fand den kalten Knauf und drehte ihn.

Cas konnte das Schloss im Pfosten knirschen spüren. Es war verschlossen.

Er hielt inne, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch seine Haare und dachte nach. Hatte er den Schlüssel? Oder hatte Dean ihn mit runter genommen? Aber wie hatte sich die Tür überhaupt verschlossen? Sie war nicht automatisch, und Dean würde ihn nicht einschließen, nicht einmal aus Versehen.

Cas klopfte dreimal laut an die Tür, für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass Dean ihn doch eingesperrt hatte, aber er erhielt keine Antwort. Als er sein Ohr an die Tür drückte, hörte er nur die Stille ihres Schlafzimmers. Dean war wahrscheinlich immer noch unten.

War der Boden geneigt gewesen? Ein Luftzug? Allerdings hatte sich die Tür vorher noch nie von alleine geschlossen.

Cas versuchte erneut, den Knauf zu bewegen, doch die Tür blieb zu. Er drehte ihn nach rechts und links, jedes Mal gewaltsamer, doch das Schloss gab nicht nach. Die Dunkelheit und die Stille drückten schwer auf seine Schultern.

Wie eine Vibration, die durch seine Knochen glitt, fühlte er plötzlich etwas anderes.

Cas erstarrte, die Hand immer noch um den Knauf geschlungen.

Da war kein Geräusch gewesen, kein Anzeichen auf irgendetwas wie eine Stimme, einen Atemzug oder einen Schritt, doch er hatte es trotzdem gespürt. Er erinnerte sich an das Gefühl von den Tagen, als er noch Worte in seinem Mund hatte: Das sensorische Bewusstsein, dass sich etwas _anderes_ in seiner Nähe befand - zu wissen, ohne zu wissen, dass jemand gleich um diese Ecke oder hinter jener Wand war; in seinen Gedanken den Stupser eines anderen Körpers zu fühlen. Einfach so.

Cas drehte sich um und knipste die Taschenlampe ein paar Mal an und aus, in der Hoffnung, dass sie wieder zum Leben erwecken würde, doch das funktionierte nicht. Es war wie ein tiefes Brummen, das nur von seiner Wirbelsäule oder seinen Unterarmen gehört werden konnte und von irgendwo hinter der Dachbodenecke her ausging. Irgendwie war etwas mit ihm hier drin.

Alte Instinkte sagten: _Bleib stehen und kämpfe_ , doch mit welchen Waffen? Mit welchem Licht?

Cas drehte sich wieder um, rüttelte an dem Türknauf und versuchte ihn mit all seiner Kraft zu drehen, aber dieser bewegte sich nicht. Das Schloss quietschte unter dem Gewalteinfluss. Drei Mal und mehr schlug er mit der Hand gegen das Holz, um Dean von unten herzurufen. Die ganze Zeit über kroch das Gefühl seine Schultern hoch, dass es, was auch immer es war, näher kam. Er hatte den deutlichen Eindruck, dass es vielleicht gar kein _wer_ oder _was_ war, sondern einfach die Ecke oder die Dunkelheit des Dachbodens, oder irgendwie die manifestierte Stille…

Dann waren da Schritte auf der Treppe. Cas hörte Deans gedämpfte Stimme im Schlafzimmer, doch er konnte die Worte nicht verstehen. Er ruckelte am Knauf, um zu sagen, dass er eingesperrt war. Leise hörte er: ,,Warte einen Moment, lass mich den Schlüssel suchen.“ Die Stimme war zu ruhig, dachte Cas, doch andererseits konnte Dean schließlich nicht wissen, dass da definitiv etwas hinter ihm war, ganz gewiss. Es kam auf jeden Fall näher, er konnte spüren, wie es ganz leicht durch seine Knochen schnitt, wie wenn man einen Tritt gegen das Knie bekam.

Er hörte den Schlüssel im Schloss kratzen und presste sich gegen die Tür, um so weit wie möglich von dem weg zu sein, was Adrenalin durch seine Arme schießen ließ. Als sich die Tür öffnete, taumelte er komplett ungraziös in Dean hinein und stieß sie fast beide nach hinten auf den Schlafzimmerboden um.

,,Mensch“, sagte Dean und erlangte ihr Gleichgewicht zurück, während etwas wie ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht lag. ,,Wie hast du das denn hinbekommen?“

 _Ich habe gar nichts hinbekommen_ , gestikulierte Cas, drehte sich etwas zu schnell wieder um und blickte durch den klaffenden, dunklen Türeingang. _Sie hat sich selbst verschlossen._

,,Vielleicht bist du gegen den Riegel gestoßen? Das ist kein Automatikschloss.“ Dean trat vor, als wollte er den Knauf untersuchen, aber Cas packte ihn halbherzig bei der Schulter, um ihn zurückzuhalten.

Dean wandte sich um. ,,Was? Was ist los?“

Er sah den unbehaglichen Ausdruck auf Castiels Gesicht und runzelte die Stirn.

,,Ach, komm schon, Babe, sag mir nicht, dass du Angst vor der Dunkelheit hast.“ Dean grinste dieses Alles-ist-gut-Grinsen und Cas sah weg.

_Ich dachte, da wäre-_

Aber wie hätte das sein können? Er wusste, dass es in diesem Haus keine Geister gab – an dem Tag, als sie eingezogen waren, hatten sie in jeder Ecke Salbei verbrannt. Außerdem waren in jedem einzelnen Raum Schutzvorkehrungen und Sigillen. Cas dachte an das Gästezimmer, das tiefe und tonlose Brummen, und spürte Schauder auf seinen Armen, die eine Gänsehaut verursachten.

,,Was?“

 _Egal._ Cas schüttelte den Kopf. Albern. Er nahm die Taschenlampe unter seinem Arm hervor und legte sie auf die Kommode. _Die Batterien sind alle._

,,Ich glaube, unten im Schrank mit dem Kerosin sind noch welche.“

Cas ließ Dean das Schloss der Dachbodentür checken – er schob den Riegel vor und zurück, rein und raus. Es ging kinderleicht.

Auf gar keinen Fall hätte es klemmen können. Niemals hätte Cas es versehentlich verriegeln können.

Dean meinte, es sei ein Zufall gewesen, und beließ es dabei, doch Cas war sich da nicht so sicher.

Er ging an diesem Nachmittag nur noch einmal auf den Dachboden, um mit einer neu bestückten Taschenlampe in der Hand die Kiste mit den Zeitungsartikeln rauszutragen und sie im natürlichen Licht der Fenster lesen zu können.

Erst nachdem er spätabends durch den ganzen Stapel gegangen war, realisierte er, dass die Kolumne, die er gelesen hatte, als das Licht ausgegangen war, nirgendswo zu finden war.

* * *

Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, als Dean später in dieser Woche auf eine 4-Tages-Jagd ging, hatte die Veränderung ihn fast komplett verzehrt.

Castiel war sich dessen sicher. Sie war jetzt in allem – in jeder Beugung und jedem Gelenk und jedem Wort. Obwohl sein Dean manchmal hindurchschien, war es nur kurz, sehr selten. Ihm fiel auf, dass er ein- oder zweimal bei seiner Berührung zusammenzuckte, weil seine Finger fremd waren. Er bemerkte, dass er vor Küssen zurückwich, weil sein Mund, seine Zunge und seine Stimme nicht mehr dieselben waren.

Egal, wie oft Cas etwas über den Geruch nach Kohle und Asche gestikulierte, der wie eine Seuche an Dean hing, egal, wie oft sich Dean auf Castiels Anfrage hin wund schrubbte – er roch es jetzt fast durchgehend.

Cas saß auf dem Fenstersitz, beobachtete Dean, der auf die Veranda hinaustrat, und wandte das Gesicht ab, als der Impala davonbrauste. Es war jetzt fast Sommer.

Er hob seine Füße vom Boden, zog die Knie an seine Brust und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, während ein offenes Buch an der Ecke des Fensterbretts lehnte. Sein Blick glitt zu der Teufelsfalle über dem Fenster.

Castiel runzelte die Stirn.

Sie war nicht gebrochen. Überhaupt nicht. Die Linien waren immer noch so kräftig wie an dem Tag, als Dean sie dorthin gemalt hatte. Irgendwo tief in seinen Knochen konnte er immer noch die Vibration der Macht spüren, die das Symbol aussandte.

In seiner ganzen Verwirrung wegen der Veränderung hatte er nie innegehalten und sich gefragt, ob es nicht vielleicht noch eine andere Erklärung gab.

Vielleicht war dieser Dean gar nicht sein Dean.

Cas streckte die Beine aus, spürte die warmen Holzdielen unter seinen nackten Füßen, ließ das offene Buch auf seinem einreißenden Rücken liegen und ging durch das Haus. Er überprüfte jede Falle auf den kleinsten Riss – in der Eingangshalle, am Wohnzimmerfenster, an der Hintertür und unter ihrem Bett. Cas fand nichts Ungewöhnliches vor, doch checkte sie trotzdem alle dreimal. Er suchte nach irgendeinem Splitter, der vielleicht etwas Übernatürlichem erlaubt hatte, ins Haus zu gelangen. Das Silber und Salz und die Patronen waren immer noch da, wo sie immer gewesen waren. Die versteckten Waffen in den Schubladen, Schränken oder unter den Möbeln waren nicht bewegt oder geleert waren. Allerdings waren das nur die grundlegendsten Schutzvorkehrungen, und da draußen in der Dunkelheit gab es hunderte, tausende Horrorgestalten, von denen irgendeine in Deans Haut geschlüpft sein und sich ihren Weg hineingeschlichen haben könnte. Ein Formwandler oder Wechselbalg oder rachsüchtiger Geist…

 _Paranoia_ , sagte Deans Stimme in seinem Kopf. _Du musst aufhören, voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen, Castiel._ Doch Schlussfolgerungen waren alles, was er hatte, Schlussfolgerungen waren alles, an das er sich noch klammern konnte. Die Veränderung war so beträchtlich und plötzlich gewesen… Gewiss hätte Dean sich nicht einfach so _geändert_ , gewiss hätte Dean Winchester sich gut genug gekannt, um er selbst zu bleiben – frustriert und wütend und rastlos, ja, aber trotzdem noch der Gleiche, immer noch mit der Seele und dem Körper, in die Castiel sich vor all dieser Zeit verliebt hatte.

Er öffnete die Schublade ihres Nachttisches und schob deren doppelten Boden hoch. Der Colt lag dort und sammelte Staub an. Behutsam nahm er ihn, wischte ihn ab und starrte auf den Lauf und Abzug.

Das Fenster über ihrem Bett war offen und der Geruch nach Asche kam hindurch. Cas kletterte auf die Matratze, zog es zu und schob den Riegel vor.

In dieser Nacht versuchte er sich mit sinnlosen Fernsehsendungen abzulenken und durch Langeweile auf der Couch einzuschlafen, doch die Stille des Hauses hämmerte und drückte um die Seifenoper herum, die er eingeschaltet hatte. Er konnte das Schweigen wie Öl unter dem Sofa hindurchgleiten spüren. Cas versuchte Deans Handy zu erreichen, aber er erhielt keine Antwort und hörte nur das permanente Piepen, das er sich nicht erklären konnte.

* * *

In den Tagen, bevor Dean nach Hause kam, waren Geräusche zu hören – Geknarze wie von Füßen, die die Treppe hochgingen, Gestöhne, als ob sich die Wände absenkten. Cas schloss sich dann im Arbeitszimmer ein, wo die Geräusche am leisesten waren. Mehrere Male schwor er, dass jemand mit ihm im Haus war, aber er suchte jede Nische und Spalte ab und fand nichts und niemanden. Doch schlimmer als die winzigen, verstörenden Laute war die weite Leere der _Stille_. Sie war so tiefgreifend, dass er sich manchmal durch eine einfache Bewegung seinerseits erschreckte, weil selbst das geringste Schrammen seiner Haut entlang des Sofastoffes jahrelang durch die Flure zu hallen schien.

Es machte ihm Angst, wegen dieses Gebäudes so verunsichert zu sein – auf Wände zu stoßen, an die er sich nicht wirklich erinnerte; den Arm auszustrecken, um eine Tür zu öffnen, und zurückzuzucken, weil der Knauf einmal aus Zinn gewesen war und nun aus Messing bestand; sich zu fragen, warum das Wohnzimmer so dunkel war, und sich darin zu verlieren, wieder und wieder die Fenster zu zählen, denn waren da vorher nicht drei gewesen, wo jetzt nur zwei Licht durchließen?

Mehr und mehr wurde sein Gehirn von dem Gedanken eingenommen, dass dieses Haus das Problem war. Dieses Haus war auf irgendeine Art am Leben. Dieses Haus veränderte Menschen.

Dieses Haus ließ Monster hinein. Hatte seine Türen für das Ding geöffnet, das nicht Dean war. Je öfter er in den leeren Zimmern saß, desto mehr war er sich sicher, dass er die Flure mit irgendeiner Trickster-Kreatur teilte. Wie sollte man das sonst erklären? Wie sonst?

Er schlief mit dem Colt unter seinem Kissen, doch meistens schlief er überhaupt nicht.

* * *

,,Cas, ich bin zu Hause.“

Er hörte die Haustür schließen, den schweren Aufprall von Deans Stiefeln, als er sie auszog und neben dem Jackenständer platzierte, das Geräusch seiner Schlüssel und das Klirren der Messer in seiner Tasche, als er diese auf seine Schulter hievte.

Cas klopfte dreimal auf den Tisch, um zu sagen: _Ich bin in der Küche._

,,Ich wollte früher zurückkommen, doch wir hatten einen Platten und mussten für die Nacht in irgendeiner beschissenen Stadt bleiben-“

Dean kam um die Ecke in die Küche und blieb abrupt stehen.

Cas saß mit dem Colt vor sich am Tisch. Seine Hände lagen locker auf dem Holz und er sah mit einem ausdruckslosen Gesicht auf die Waffe hinab.

,,Was macht der hier draußen?“, fragte Dean und stellte seine Tasche auf dem Boden ab.

Cas rührte sich eine ganze Weile nicht, während er die Stirn runzelte und wieder glättete.

Ohne aufzusehen gestikulierte er: _Du bist nicht Dean, oder?_

,,Was?“ Dean starrte ihn an. Die Veränderung schwappte durch jede einzelne Bewegung seines Körpers. Cas konnte den Gestank im Zimmer riechen. ,,Wovon redest du? Natürlich bin ich Dean.“

Cas schüttelte den Kopf. Seine Finger spielten mit dem Revolvergriff, dann gestikulierte er: _Du bist schon seit dieser Jagd nicht mehr Dean. Die mit den Vampiren. Mit Sam._

,,Ich weiß nicht, wovon zur Hölle du redest-“

 _Ich weiß nicht, wie du es geschafft hast, ins Haus zu kommen_ , gestikulierte Cas. Er fühlte sich wie in Trance, wie in einem schlechten Traum. Allerdings hatte er sich tagelang mit diesen Gedanken befasst und sie kamen ihm umso stärker, sicherer und endgültiger vor, je länger er sie in seinem Kopf behielt. Er musste es wissen, musste _ganz genau wissen_ , was hier in diesem Haus geschah, welches er hasste und liebte. _Aber dieser Revolver kann so gut wie alles töten, also denke ich nicht, dass das ein Problem ist._

,,Cas, hör auf damit. Das bist nicht du.“

 _Also, was bist du?_ , gestikulierte Cas, während er immer noch seinen Blick mied. _Formwandler? Wechselbalg?_

,,Ich bin _Dean_ , Cas, ich bin-“

_Du bist nicht mein Dean._

,,Genau der bin ich“, fauchte Dean. Für einen winzigen Moment hörte Cas es – das Grollen und Überschlagen der Stimme, die Dean _war_ , der Dean, an den er sich erinnerte. Es durchbrach seine Konzentration genug, dass er aufsah, Dean sich vorbeugte und die Waffe schnappte.

Cas stand auf und stieß fast seinen Stuhl nach hinten, um danach zu greifen. Er streckte den Arm aus, packte den Griff und zerrte daran.

,,Was zum Teufel tust du?“, knurrte Dean, stieß mit dem Ellbogen gegen Cas‘ Arm und versuchte den Colt aus seinem Griff zu ziehen, doch Cas spannte sich an, kämpfte darum und ließ nicht los. ,,Hast du den Verstand verloren?! Das Ding ist _geladen_!“

Cas rang mit ihm, drehte ihre beiden Handgelenke in unangenehme Stellungen und zog. Er musste den Revolver wiederhaben, musste sich sammeln und schießen, da war er sich sicher. Fast hatte er ihn, bis Dean so geistesgegenwärtig war und ihn so hart schubste, dass er rückwärts in die Theke knallte. Dann warf Dean den Colt in das nächste Zimmer, wo er klappernd auf dem Boden aufkam. Cas wollte gerade hinterherrennen, aber Dean packte ihn mitten in der Bewegung und hielt seine Arme fest. Cas ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten, um gegen seine Brust zu schlagen. Er wollte nicht von diesem _Ding_ gehalten werden, das er nicht kannte, würde nicht besiegt werden-

,,Hey“, sagte Dean scharf, und rief dann: ,, _Hey!_ “ Er ergriff Castiels Hände und hielt sie fest. Obwohl Cas zerrte und kämpfte, ließ er nicht los. Dean bewegte sich so, dass er Cas mit seinem Körper gegen die Tischkante drückte und ihn dort gefangen hielt.

,,Hör mir zu, okay? _Hör mir zu_ , Cas“, sagte er. Es war _seine_ Stimme - zwar nur für einen Moment und nur in dem Augenblick, doch sie ließ Cas mit dem Kämpfen aufhören. Er sackte gegen den Tisch und spannte seinen Kiefer an. Dean presste ihre Stirnen zusammen, fing seinen Blick ein und hielt auch den fest.

,,Das ist _lächerlich_ “, sagte Dean. Cas zuckte, wurde jedoch nur wieder nach hinten gedrückt. ,, _Gottverdamm_ t, wirst du endlich mal _stillhalten_?“

Cas verzog den Mund. Seine Handgelenke waren immer noch gefangen, aber er wollte von diesem _Ding_ , was nicht Dean war oder vielleicht mal Dean gewesen war, nicht berührt oder festgehalten werden. Er wollte nicht verwirrt und verwundbar sein. Cas hielt nicht still, sondern krümmte sich und zerrte, schaffte es, Dean wegzustoßen, riss seine Arme frei und war im Begriff, wieder zur Waffe zu eilen, bis Dean ihn mit mehr Kraft als notwendig nach hinten schubste. Er taumelte, landete hart auf dem Boden und sah geschockt zu ihm hoch. Ein plötzlicher Schmerz zuckte durch sein Steißbein.

Es gab eine Pause, in der sie sich beide anstarrten. Castiel sah den Ärger wie Blut von Deans Gesicht weichen, als ob er realisiert hatte, was er getan hatte. Dean leckte sich die Lippen, zögerte, trat dann einen Schritt vor und bückte sich, um Cas seine Hand anzubieten.

Cas nahm sie und zog sich hoch. Sein Kopf drehte sich. Langsam bewegte er sich zur Seite. Dean packte sein Handgelenk und sagte, plötzlich erschöpft: ,,Nicht, Cas. Nicht. Gott. Vergiss den verdammten Revolver.”

Heftig zerrte Cas sein Handgelenk aus Deans Griff und gab ihm eine Backpfeife.

Das Geräusch davon hallte wie ein Signal für Ruhe durch die Küche und das Haus. Für irgendeine Art der Vergebung lagen noch zu viel Wut und Angst unter seiner Haut. Cas war zu müde, um sich den Colt zu holen. Zu gottverdammt müde für alles.

Er ließ Dean, der mit einer Hand den roten Abdruck auf seinem Gesicht hielt, in der Küche zurück und stieg Stufe um Stufe hoch. Wie besessen zählte er sie in seinem Kopf und erwartete fast, dass sie sich unter seinen Füßen krümmen und dann nachgeben würden. So könnte er wenigstens beweisen, dass er Recht hatte.

In ihrem Schlafzimmer setzte er sich in der stillen Dunkelheit auf das Bettende und blickte vom Fenster zur Tür zur Tür zur Tür. Jedes Mal fand er sie alle geschlossen vor, doch er konnte es nicht genau wissen. Auch war er sich unsicher, ob die Stufenanzahl, die durch seinen benommenen Kopf tanzte, überhaupt noch die richtige Zahl war.

Dean kam nicht zu ihm hoch. Die Stunden vergingen, die Nacht brach herein, die Türen blieben geschlossen und Dean kam nicht ins Bett.

* * *

Dean tat den Colt irgendwohin, wo Cas ihn nicht finden konnte.

Die Waffen, die in den Schubladen versteckt waren, verschwanden auch.

Als Castiel fragte: _Wo sind die Pistolen hin?_ , antwortete Dean: ,,Ich möchte nicht, dass du dich selbst verletzt. Die Art, wie du dich verhältst, macht mir Angst. Ich möchte nur, dass du sicher bist.“

* * *

Dean brauchte in dieser Nacht Jahre, um von Castiels Hand aufzuwachen, die seine Schulter rüttelte und ihn anstieß.

,,Was?“, murmelte er, während er blinzelte, um wirklich wach zu werden. Cas, der halb kniend neben ihm saß, wartete darauf, dass sich seine Augen richtig öffneten, damit er seine Hände sehen konnte.

_Unten geht etwas vor sich._

,,Was meinst du damit?“, fragte Dean. Er klang müde, aber alarmiert, und richtete sich auf. ,,Ich höre nichts.“

Cas kaute auf seiner Unterlippe. Er war wieder zur sich bewegenden Stille aufgewacht, die jetzt schärfer war. Sie war wie tektonische Platten, die aneinander rieben und irgendwie unter seinem tatsächlichen Hörvermögen wahrzunehmen waren. Sein Herz klopfte so stark, dass er verwirrt war, dass Dean es nicht hören konnte oder davon aufgeweckt worden war. Seine Nerven waren angespannt. Mit einer Hand klammerte er sich am Laken fest, während er unruhig zur geschlossenen Schlafzimmertür starrte.

Cas wartete nicht darauf, dass Dean auch aufstand. Er stellte seine Füße auf den Boden und ging zur Tür.

,,Cas, was tust du?“, hörte er Dean fragen, doch er war bereits auf dem Flur und spähte die Treppe hinunter.

Er wünschte zu Gott, dass er einen Namen für dieses intensive, unerschütterliche Gefühl hatte, dass sich _alles bewegte_. Die eine Hälfte von ihm wollte einfach zurück ins Bett gehen und es ignorieren, als ob es dadurch verschwinden würde, aber die Dunkelheit am Ende der Treppe war tief und klaffend. Die andere Hälfte von ihm musste es wissen.

Dean kam hinter ihm auf den Flur und griff nach seinem Handgelenk. ,,Komm zurück ins Bett“, flüsterte er. Castiels Hand entzog sich jedoch seinem Griff, als er vorsichtig auf die Treppe trat.

Er hielt einen Finger hoch, um _Sei leise_ und _Ich muss nur kurz nachsehen_ zu signalisieren, und hörte Dean genervt und müde seufzen.

Der Flur – der sich bewegende Flur, der irgendwie nie richtig war – schien von da, wo er stand, endlos lang zu sein, aber Cas ließ eine Hand auf der Wand liegen, bereit, seine Faust dort hineinzuschlagen, falls es nötig wäre. Gott sei Dank war Dean hier. Veränderung oder nicht – in jeder anderen einsamen Nacht hätte Cas sich im Schlafzimmer eingeschlossen und die Wände weggewünscht.

,, _Cas_ “, hörte er Dean von oben zischen, doch er drehte sich nicht um, um wieder hochzugehen.

Es könnte sein, dass er weit entfernt am Ende des Korridors etwas stöhnen gehört hatte, aber er war sich nicht sicher.

Bevor er die Nerven verlieren konnte, trat Cas in den Flur. Seine Finger fuhren über die Trennwände und er kniff die Augen zusammen, um durch die Dunkelheit zu sehen. Zu seiner Linken war der Kücheneingang und ein bisschen weiter weg die Gästezimmertür zu seiner Rechten, die fest verschlossen war.

Er ließ seine Hände über den Knauf gleiten, der kalt unter seiner Berührung war.

Ein kleines Stück hinter dem Gästezimmer hielt er inne.

Er hätte bereits die Abstellkammer passieren müssen. Cas spürte die Vertäfelung der Längsseite an seinen nackten Füßen, doch die Holzdielen streckten sich weiter in der Dunkelheit aus, wo er nichts sehen konnte.

Nach ein paar weiteren Schritten hörte er Dean hinter sich die Treppe hinuntersteigen. _Gewiss_ war die Abstellkammer _direkt dort_ , die verzogene Fliegengittertür war genau vor ihm. Er streckte die Hand aus, um nach dem Metallriegel zu tasten, aber seine Hände trafen nur auf Luft und dann–

–dann war der Kücheneingang zu seiner Linken.

Und das Gästezimmer war zu seiner Rechten.

Cas drehte sich, ließ seinen Kopf so schnell herumschnellen, dass es schmerzte. Er sah den Flur, der sich lang hinter ihm erstreckte, und sah Dean viel, viel zu weit weg am Treppenabsatz stehen. Dann war die Tür der Abstellkammer direkt vor ihm, ja – genau so, wie sie sein sollte. Als er sich jedoch wieder umdrehte, war sie falsch herum, der Kücheneingang war zu seiner Linken und das Gästezimmer zu seiner Rechten.

Panik griff mit scharfen Klauen nach seinem Hals. Er taumelte, seine Schultern prallten gegen die Wand und er wandte sich ab, um zur Treppe zu fliehen, aber da war die Tür der Abstellkammer. Hinter sich konnte er die weite, klaffende Ausdehnung des Flurs spüren.

Dann war die Abstellkammer wieder hinter ihm und die Stufen schienen wie eine Ziehharmonika, die auseinandergezogen wurde, nach unten zu fallen. Ein Schritt nach vorne ließ den ganzen Flur wieder drehen und er war erneut zwischen den Türen.

Egal, in welche Richtung er sich wandte, immer waren da nur Türen und Flure und weit entfernte Treppen. Cas konnte Adrenalin und Horror hinter seinen Augen aufkeimen fühlen, also tat er die einzige Sache, die er tun konnte, und schlug seine Faust dreimal in die Wand.

Daraufhin sackte er gegen den Türpfosten der Küche – der Flur hatte wieder genau die richtige Länge. Dean hielt seine Schultern, schüttelte ihn ein wenig und zischte: ,,Was zur Hölle machst du da?“

 _Der Flur_ , gestikulierte Cas verzweifelt, nachdem sein Gehirn zu dem Fakt zurückgesprungen war, dass er wieder sicher war. _Der Flur ist länger geworden-_

,,Der Flur tut gar nichts“, sagte Dean und half ihm aus seiner kauernden Stellung auf dem Boden hoch. ,,Schau, Cas, alles ist gut.“

Doch er weigerte sich hinzusehen, hatte Angst hinzusehen, falls sich der gesamte Korridor nach vorne wölben und sie verschlingen würde. Cas zog seine Arme aus Deans Griff und stolperte fast aus Eile, die Treppe hochzukommen.

Er fühlte sich bei jeder Bewegung krank. Schwindelgefühle überkamen ihn.

Cas wankte zur Badezimmertür, hielt sich am Pfosten fest und wartete, ob Galle in seinem Hals aufsteigen würde. Dean kam wieder die Stufen hoch, stand im Türeingang und wartete auch. Nach einer Weile, nachdem nichts passiert war, ging er zu ihm und berührte seine bebenden Schultern.

,,Komm wieder ins Bett, Babe“, sagte Dean leise. ,,Es ist alles okay.“

Cas schüttelte den Kopf. Hinter seinen pochenden Augenlidern drehte sich der Flur immer noch und warf ihn hierhin und dorthin. Er konnte die Benommenheit in seinen Ohren solange nicht abschütteln, bis Dean seine Hand nahm, ihn zurück zum Bett führte und neben ihm hineinkroch.

Er hielt ihn nicht fest, sondern ließ nur ihre Hände ineinander verschränkt. Cas spürte, dass seine grünen Augen in der Dunkelheit verwirrt über sein Gesicht wanderten. Verglichen mit der Bewegung des Hauses machte dieses Wissen es ihm fast noch unmöglicher, endlich einzuschlafen.


	6. Kapitel 6

Es war später Abend im Haus an der Swallowtail Drive.

Cas war im Arbeitszimmer, saß wie ein Sperlingsvogel im Schneidersitz auf seinem Stuhl und kritzelte zusammenhanglose Reime strukturlos und vereinzelt auf das Papier.

Er wollte nicht ins Wohnzimmer gehen. Dean trank – er hatte über die letzten paar Wochen immer mehr getrunken – und Cas hatte das Gefühl, dass er jeden Moment die Grenze von zufrieden zu bitter überschreiten würde.

Wenigstens etwas gab Cas ein winziges bisschen Hoffnung: Er konnte endlich spüren, dass das Gedicht über Dean, welches er inzwischen seit Monaten zu schreiben versuchte, wie eine Wolke in seinem Hinterkopf zusammenkam. In ein oder zwei Tagen würde er es haben, das wusste er. Cas testete gerade Metren und Kadenzen auf seinem Notizblock aus – er wartete mit dem Tippen, bis sich irgendeine Form von dem Papier unter seiner Hand abgehoben hatte – als Dean dreimal in willkürlichen Abständen an die Tür klopfte.

Cas hielt inne. Von draußen hörte er das ungeduldige Scharren von Deans Füßen, was bedeutete, dass er sehr betrunken war. Er war sich nur nicht sicher, _wie_ betrunken.

Widerstrebend klopfte er mit seinem Stift auf den Tisch, um _Komm rein_ zu sagen.

,,Hast ja lange genug gebraucht“, sagte Dean, als er die Tür öffnete.

Cas schloss die Augen. Dann wohl sehr, sehr betrunken. Und nicht in freundlicher Stimmung.

Er drehte sich in seinem Stuhl um. _Wenn du ins Bett gehst, komme ich erst später nach. Ich schreibe._

Dean hielt mit einer Hand seinen Flachmann fest, während er an der Wand des Arbeitszimmers lehnte und ihn mit trüben Augen irritiert ansah.

,,Schreibst du darüber, wie sehr du mich hasst?“, fragte er und grinste, als ob er einen Witz gerissen hätte.

Cas runzelte die Stirn. _Natürlich nicht. Gibt es etwas, über das du reden möchtest, Dean?_

Dean lachte. Das Geräusch ließ ihn zusammenzucken.

Seine grünen Augen verengten sich und er lächelte. Es war das gehässigste Lächeln, das Cas je auf seinem Gesicht gesehen hatte. Dean nahm einen Schluck und presste seine Lippen zu einer schmalen, missbilligenden Linie zusammen.

,,Du willst über etwas reden?“, lallte er und wedelte ziellos mit seinen Armen herum. ,,Sicher, lass uns reden – oh, warte, das hab‘ ich vergessen. _Du kannst ja nicht_.“

Die darauffolgende Stille bohrte sich wie ein Messer in seinen Bauch.

Cas stand auf. Er spürte, wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen und eine heiße Welle von Scham über ihn rauschte, als er gestikulierte: _Was hast du gerade gesagt?_

,,Ich _sagte_ , dass du nicht _reden_ kannst. Ja? Du willst plaudern? Wir haben seit Jahren nicht geredet, weil du _nicht reden kannst_. Du kannst mit deinen Händen herumfuchteln, aber das ist nicht _reden_. Gott.“

Dean nahm einen großen Schluck. Cas konnte die Tränen in seinen Augen prickeln fühlen, konnte seine eigenen Gedanken fast wimmern hören: Warum? Warum sagst du solche Sachen zu mir?

,,Hast du- Hast du irgendeine Ahnung, was ich alles ertragen musste? Na? Hast du? Du leistest deinen Beitrag überhaupt nicht, weißt du das?“ Dean lachte. Es war ein schreckliches, schrilles, fürchterliches Lachen, das durch das Zimmer, das Haus und generell alles drang. Cas musste hinter sich nach dem Tisch greifen, um nicht rückwärts umzufallen. ,,Ich- Ich gehe da raus und rette Leute, ich arbeite in der Stadt und rette Menschen das Leben, während du dich hier wie ein Liebeskranker nach irgendwelchem Romantikscheiß sehnst, _Gedichte_ zu schreiben versuchst und Angst vor dem _Rasen_ im Vorgarten hast. Ich meine, komm schon, Mann!“

Cas wollte _Hör auf_ sagen, doch seine Finger bewegten sich nicht. Er klammerte sich zur Unterstützung am Tisch fest, während die Worte ihn wie Steine auf seine Brust bombardierten.

,,Oh Gott. Du bist _erbärmlich_. Sieh dich an! Erinnerst du dich überhaupt, was du einmal warst? Na? Für mich? Für die Menschen da draußen? Du warst fantastisch, Mann, du warst etwas…fuck…etwas, das ich kennenlernen wollte. Ich wollte ein Leben mit dir haben, aber du bist _lächerlich_. Du bist- Du bist inzwischen völlig am Arsch, ehrlich gesagt, weißt du das?“

Er schüttete sich den restlichen Inhalt seines Flachmanns hinter und spuckte aus: ,,Manchmal machst du mich _krank_.“

Castiel hielt es nicht mehr aus. In diesem Moment hätte er seine ganze Stärke und all diese Jahre für nur fünf Minuten Taubheit eingetauscht, damit er das nicht hören konnte. Er wandte Dean seinen Rücken zu, um sich an der Wand abzustützen. Seine Fingerspitzen strichen über die Unterseite des Bücherregals, welches Dean ihm gekauft hatte, über die Bücher, die Dean ihm gekauft hatte, und über den Tisch, den Dean ihm gekauft hatte. Das hier war der Raum, den sie zusammen in dem Haus gefüllt hatten, das sie zusammen gekauft hatten, als sie noch glücklich und strebsam waren und Gedanken an Kinder und Farbfächer und Familienessen hatten und auf dem Boden des Wohnzimmers miteinander geschlafen hatten und bei sinnflutartigen Regenfällen Liebesbekundungen gegen des Hals des anderen geflüstert beziehungsweise gestikuliert hatten.

,,Oh, komm schon, lass mich hier nicht so hängen. Mach weiter“, fuhr Dean fort. ,, _Sag etwas_.“

_Nein._

Bevor er wusste, was geschah, waren seine Hände an der Unterseite des Tisches – dem antiken Schreibtisch für achtzig Dollar – , schleuderten ihn beiseite und warfen ihn um. Die Schreibmaschine – das Geschenk, das Dean vor Monaten und Monaten und allem Glück für ihn gefunden hatte – wurde auf dem Boden in tausend Teile zerschmettert. Schwarze Tasten verteilten sich in jeder Ecke des Zimmers, Metallfedern und Plastik schepperten, zerbrachen und dellten ein.

Der Tisch zersplitterte und barst inmitten der Bücher, Papiere, Stifte und unfertigen Gedichten. Die ganzen unvollständigen Reime, in denen er versucht hatte, über Deans Augen, Lächeln und Seele zu schreiben, wurden so entzweigerissen, wie er entzweigerissen wurde. Sein Atem kam stockend und die Tränen brannten wie paradiesisches Feuer in seinen Augen, während er sich zu Dean umdrehte, der ihn anstarrte, als ob er ihn nüchtern gerüttelt hatte.

Cas brauchte nur einen Schritt nach vorne, um ihn mit Fäusten und Tritten zu bearbeiten. Er ließ seine Knöchel auf seinen Kiefer, seine Brust und seinen Hals treffen und stieß ihn rückwärts gegen die Wand, die durch den Aufprall erbebte. Cas platzierte die Schläge wie Küsse, welche Blut hervortreten ließen, und spürte Deans Nasenbein unter seinen Fingern brechen. Trotzdem schlug er weiter auf ihn ein, steckte seine ganze Angst, Wut, Trauer und Verwirrung in den Schwung seiner Hände und schrie _Graffiti_ in einer Gebärdensprache, die keiner von ihnen verstand.

Dann schlugen Deans Fäuste zurück und seine Knöchel öffneten Wunden entlang seiner Wangenknochen. Cas konnte Blut auf seinen Lippen schmecken, so salzig, und er stolperte und atmete ein, um sich wieder mit seinen Fäusten auf ihn zu stürzen. Dean brüllte etwas, das er nicht verstehen konnte, nicht verstehen wollte. Sie wurden auf ihre Knie geworfen und taumelten wieder hoch, entfachten Schmerz und schmierten rote Farbe auf die Wand. Überwältigt packte Cas Dean, drückte ihn nach hinten und ließ ihn mit dem Rücken an die Mauer knallen. Er konnte nicht aufhören, konnte nicht…

Irgendwo in diesem ganzen Chaos verlor er sich und wachte in gekrümmter Stellung neben Deans Schulter auf; Dean, der blutbeschmiert und benommen auf dem Boden lag. Castiel hockte neben ihm, weinte mit offenem Mund, gab geräuschlose Schluchzer von sich und umklammerte Deans Shirt. Er wollte so dringend mit all seinen Fingernägeln in ihn greifen und den wahren Dean herausreißen – den mit den grünen Augen, um die sich Fältchen bildeten, wenn er lächelte, den mit den Zähnen, die sich nach innen bogen, den mit den schwieligen Händen und den geschmeidigen Muskeln und dem warmen Herzen und der umfassenden, leuchtenden, wunderschönen Seele. Aber er hatte ihn irgendwo in dem Haus verloren, diesem Haus. Dieses Haus hatte ihn verzehrt und sie beide ruiniert, dieses Haus hatte sie auf Abwege geführt. Nein. Nein. Er klammerte sich an den Dean, der nicht seiner war, denn wenn er sich nicht irgendwo festhielt, würde er durch die Holzdielen fallen und niemals damit aufhören, niemals, niemals, niemals. Nein.

Dieses Haus hatte die Monster hereingelassen.

Als Dean einen Moment später zu sich kam, sagte er kein Wort.

Er kauerte sich mit Cas an die Wand, der in seine Schulter weinte, bewegte keinen Muskel und sagte kein Wort.

* * *

In dieser Nacht schliefen sie getrennt.

Das hatten sie zumindest vorgehabt.

Dean lag wach auf der Couch, als Cas in den frühen Morgenstunden die Treppe hinunterkam. Seine Hände lagen auf dem Geländer und zitterten immer noch.

Dean setzte sich auf, als er ihn dort stehen sah. Auf Deans Gesicht waren immer noch Blutspuren, ein Schnitt auf seiner Lippe, die Nase in einer unnatürlichen Stellung. Nichts, das nicht heilen würde.

Er sagte nichts.

Er sagte nicht _Hey_ , doch er sagte auch nicht _Geh_.

Castiel stand am Treppenende und schaute ihn für eine lange Zeit an.

Im ganzen Zimmer – im ganzen Haus, wie es schien – lag der Brandgeruch in der Luft.

Das Erste, was Cas gestikulierte, war: _Es tut mir leid._

Dean schüttelte daraufhin den Kopf und sagte leise: ,,Gott, es muss dir nicht leidtun. Bitte entschuldige dich nicht. Es war meine Schuld.“

_Dean, ich glaube, ich werde verrückt._

Dean sagte nichts.

Er stand auf und kam über den Wohnzimmerboden zu ihm. Obwohl Cas bei seiner Berührung zusammenzuckte, nahm er behutsam seine Hand, führte ihn zur Couch zurück und ließ sich wieder darauf nieder.

,,Was meinst du damit?“ In seiner Stimme lag keine Herablassung, keine Arroganz oder Verachtung. Er sagte es in einem Ton, der bei Cas den Gedanken aufkommen ließ, dass er Gott für dieses bisschen Erbarmen gepriesen hätte.

 _Dieses Haus treibt mich in den Wahnsinn_ , gestikulierte er. Endlich diese Worte formen zu können, schien ein gewaltiges Gewicht von seinen Schultern zu nehmen. Mit vorgebeugtem Oberkörper fuhr er fort: _Ich stecke fest – ich kann nicht gehen, aber ich hasse es zu bleiben. Hier überkommen mich Vorstellungen, die nicht vorhanden sein sollten, Gedanken über dich und mich. Sie lassen mich Sachen denken, die nicht wahr sind. Und wenn ich alleine bin, fühle ich mich beobachtet. Ich schwöre dir, dass sich die Wände bewegen und da Dinge sind, die vorher nicht da waren. Wenn ich alleine bin, ruft etwas in diesem Haus nach mir. Ich hasse es, hohl zu sein, Dean, ich kann nicht mehr hohl sein – hohl zu sein, macht mich so ängstlich…_

,,Wir können gehen“, sagte Dean. ,,Wir können gehen, Cas, wir können woanders hingehen.“

_Aber das ist das, wovon wir geträumt haben. Dieses Haus fühlt sich so viel lebendiger an als du und ich. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich verrückt bin, ich- Ich weiß nur, dass du dich verändert hast und dieses Haus so still ist, dass es schreit, und ich es hasse. Ich hasse es hier. Ich hasse es hier._

,,Dann lass uns gehen“, antwortete Dean und klang fast erleichtert, als ob ihm irgendeine große Offenbarung oder ein durchdringender Gedanke gekommen war, als ob er darauf gewartet hatte, als ob er irgendeinen lang angehaltenen Atemzug freilassen würde. ,,Lass uns von hier verschwinden. Wir können woanders hinfahren. Du kannst all das hier loslassen.“

 _Ich will dich zurück_ , gestikulierte Cas.

,,Ich war nie weg“, sagte Dean sanft. Cas spürte, wie sich etwas Riesiges bewegte, wie eine Schraube, die an ihren Platz zurückgedreht wurde. Die Veränderung hob sich wie ein Schleier von Deans Gesicht. Sie schwebte über ihm, fiel aber nicht herab. Cas ließ sich seitlich in seine Arme sinken und empfand dort zum ersten Mal seit Monaten wieder Trost.

,,Du musst nur loslassen, Cas“, murmelte Dean. Eine seiner Hände hob sich und fuhr ihm über seine Haare, die andere blieb sanft auf seinem Oberschenkel liegen und hielt ihn warm und nahe bei sich. ,,Es ist mir egal, ob es an dir oder dem Haus liegt, ob du verrückt bist oder nicht, okay? Ich liebe dich. Ich liebe dich so sehr. Du musst nur aufhören, Angst zu haben.”

_Ich glaube nicht, dass ich das kann._

,,Dann werde ich hierbleiben, bis du es kannst“, flüsterte Dean.

Sie rollten sich dort in der Dunkelheit auf der Couch zusammen. Dean murmelte wieder und wieder: ,,Ich liebe dich so sehr“ an Castiels Schläfe.

Es wurde fast zu einem Mantra oder einem Schlaflied. Cas ließ die Worte in seine Finger treiben, atmete zum ersten Mal seit Äonen ein – so fühlte es sich zumindest an – und presste seine Hände an seine Brust. Sein Körper entspannte sich in den Beugungen von Deans. Dean hielt ihn ganz nahe und unglaublich ruhig bei sich.

Flüsternd.

 _Es geschieht alles in meinen Kopf, oder?_ , gestikulierte er, und Dean antwortete: ,,Vielleicht.“

Wie das statische Rauschen eines Radios. Hielt das Schweigen und die Monster in Schach. Drängte die Dunkelheit und die Stille in ihre Ecken zurück, drückte das Haus wieder in seinen ursprünglichen Zustand, zog das Licht vom Himmel durch die Fenster und Risse im Holz. Flüsternd, beruhigend, gleichmäßig, sicher und vertraut.

* * *

Castiel wachte zu spärlichem Sonnenlicht und dem Geräusch seines Handys auf, das in der Küche vibrierte.

Er lag auf der Seite auf dem Sofa, eine Hand ruhte flach auf dem Polster. Dean war nicht länger neben ihm. Er setzte sich auf und rieb sich die Augen. Durch die Fenster war der Himmel dunkel und hing tief – später würde es regnen, das wusste er.

Langsam stand er auf und ging in die Küche, um sein Handy zu holen. Der summende Bildschirm war verstummt, doch als er ihn aufklappte, sah er, dass er eine neue SMS von Sam hatte.

Cas runzelte die Stirn. Sam hatte ihm schon jahrelang nicht mehr geschrieben. Er rief immer an oder schrieb Dean, wenn er mit einem der beiden reden musste.

Cas öffnete die Nachricht.

_Ich komme heute später mal vorbei. Es tut mir so leid, dass es nicht früher ging._

Cas‘ Stirnrunzeln vertieften sich. Vielleicht hatte Sam es aus Versehen ihm geschickt anstatt Dean. Er legte das Handy hin und klopfte dreimal an die Wand, um Dean zu sich zu rufen, wo auch immer er in dem Haus gerade war – er würde sicher wissen, wovon Sam redete – und öffnete den Schrank, um sich ein Glas Wasser eingießen zu können.

An die Theke gelehnt wartete er darauf, dass Dean herunterkam, doch das Haus war komplett still. Cas klopfte erneut auf den Tisch, diesmal stärker, und hielt inne.

Da war kein Knarren der Holzdielen, kein Ächzen der Treppe.

Cas spürte, wie sein Herzschlag allmählich schneller wurde. Er ließ sein Handy auf dem Tisch zurück und ging die Stufen hinauf.

Das Bett war immer noch von letzter Nacht ungemacht, als er zu Dean ins Wohnzimmer gegangen war. Die Badezimmertür stand offen und die Dusche war aus. Er spähte hinein und hinter die Vorhänge, aber der Raum war leer.

Cas zog kräftig am klemmenden Griff der Dachbodentür und lehnte sich hindurch, doch der Korridor unter dem Dachvorsprung war leer - bis auf die letzte, unberührte Kiste, die ganzen Schatten, Spinnennetze und die schwere Stille, die davon zeugte, dass Dean nicht hier war.

Während er die Treppe wieder hinunterging, klopfte Cas an die Wände und spürte einsetzende Angst um seine Rippen streichen. Eins, zwei, drei. Eins, zwei, drei. Ihr Signal, das niemals versagte. Er erhielt keine Antwort. Cas öffnete die Tür zu seinem Arbeitszimmer und sah, dass der Tisch und die Schreibmaschine immer noch in Einzelteilen auf dem Boden lagen, dass das Fenster immer noch verschlossen war. Er ging durch das Wohnzimmer, die Küche, die Abstellkammer, das leere, unbenutzte Gästezimmer und klopfte an jede Wand. Eins, zwei, drei, jedes Mal lauter und stärker.

Keine Antwort. Kein Dean. Die Stille des Hauses war jetzt ohrenbetäubend.

Inzwischen war es wahre Panik, die wie Adrenalin durch seine Adern floss. Der Impala stand immer noch geparkt vor dem Haus und es gab auch keine verschwindenden Fußabdrücke draußen im Schlamm. Cas öffnete die Haustür und beugte sich zur Seite, um die Veranda zu sehen – nichts. Er schluckte schwer, zog sich wieder zurück und lief durch den Flur zur Fliegengittertür und zur hinteren Veranda – nichts.

Cas schlug seine Faust gegen die Fassadenverkleidung an der Seite des Hauses, eins, zwei, drei. Es war laut genug, dass es an den Bäumen hinter dem Grundstück widerhallte.

Für einen Moment lehnte er sich schwer atmend gegen die Wand und spürte, wie seine Hände zu zittern begannen. Seine Knöchel schmerzten durch das Klopfen an das Holz.

Wo war er hingegangen?

Ein Mutter-Blauhäher verließ ihren Baum. Cas erinnerte sich an geschleuderte Steine und die alte Wasserpumpe und nahm von den Verandastufen zwei auf einmal. Barfuß rannte er in die Wälder und den Pfad zur Pumpe entlang, wo allerdings niemand war. Kein Dean. Nur für einen Moment hielt er inne, schaute hierhin und dorthin, suchte nach Fußspuren oder abgeknickten Stängeln oder plattgetretenem Gras, wählte aufs Geratewohl eine Richtung und lief los. Auf seinem Weg schlug er immer wieder mit seiner Handfläche an Bäume – eins – zwei – drei – und scheuchte Vögel aus ihren Nestern in den Himmel hinauf. Er rief auf die einzige Weise nach Dean, zu der er fähig war. Seine Augen suchten verzweifelt nach einem kurzen Erscheinen des Karohemdes, in dem Dean schlafen gegangen war, einem Abdruck seiner Stiefel, einem Aufblitzen seiner Augen inmitten all des Grüns.

Cas hämmerte mit seiner Faust an die Bäume, nahm immer kleiner werdende Pfade und fand sich in verwirrenden Schleifen wieder, die zur Wasserpumpe zurückführten. Er lauschte genau auf jegliches Geräusch, brechende Zweige oder Schritte, hörte jedoch nichts, sah nichts. _Oh Gott. Oh Gott._

Wo konnte er möglicherweise hingegangen sein?

Für einen Moment hielt Cas inne, da er nicht wusste, wo er war, öffnete seinen Mund und versuchte mit all seiner Kraft Deans Namen zu brüllen. Er wusste zwar, dass nichts herauskommen würde, doch er versuchte es trotzdem, hoffte, betete, dass es irgendwie funktionieren möge – aber natürlich tat es das nicht. Tränen traten in seine Augen. Jedes Mal, wenn er den Kopf hob, sah er nur den wirbelnden Himmel über sich, der dazu bereit war, sich weit mit Regen zu öffnen. _Bitte nicht, noch nicht_ , flehte er still. _Vielleicht werde ich seine Fußspuren noch finden, und wenn es regnet, werden sie weggewaschen. Er muss irgendwo da draußen sein…_

Allerdings sagte die Panik: _Dean ist nicht in diesen Wäldern_. Das ließ ihn zum Haus zurück- und fast mit seinen schlammigen Füßen durch den Flur rennen. Er schaffte es knapp bis zum Treppenende vor der Haustür, bevor die Angst mit voller Wucht zuschlug. Cas stoppte abrupt, ergriff das Geländer für einen besseren Stand und starrte mit abgehackten Atemzügen und hämmerndem Herz auf die Einfahrt, die zum Highway wegführte. Falls er gegangen war… Falls er diesen Weg entlanggegangen war… Er könnte hineingehen und auf Dean warten, Dean würde garantiert zurückkommen, garantiert…

Es kostete ihn alles, was ihn ausmachte, von der untersten Stufe zu steigen und die Einfahrt hinabzulaufen. Ihm war übel und er fühlte sich schwach. Steine und Zweige drückten sich in seine Füße. Er schaffte es zur Straße, bis er seine Knie einknicken fühlte und zurück taumeln musste, zurück zum Haus. Seine Fußsohlen bluteten und brannten wegen des Drecks.

Cas gelang es, einen Blick auf die Seiten der Straße zu werfen, bevor er zurückwankte – keine Menschen, keine Autos. Kein Dean.

Dean war fort.

Nur für einen Moment ließ er sich auf die Verandastufen sinken, um winzige Kieselsteine aus seinen Fußsohlen zu holen. Dann eilte er humpelnd in die Küche, schnappte sich sein Handy, wählte Deans Nummer, stellte den Lautsprecher an und wartete. Sein Atem kam stoßweise und brannte in seinem Hals.

Brannte. Auf der ganzen Welt lag dieser Brandgeruch.

Es kam keine Antwort, nur das konstante Piepen. Er versuchte es noch dreimal, erhielt aber kein anderes Ergebnis. Cas schickte eine SMS, doch konnte sich nicht sicher sein, dass sie angekommen war. Er lehnte sich an die Theke, um sich vom Zittern abzuhalten, und rief wieder und wieder und wieder an.

Nein. Nein. Das war nicht gut. Etwas war anders, etwas hatte sich verändert, etwas lief schrecklich falsch.

Cas schlug wieder und wieder mit der Hand auf die Thekenplatte, als ob er, wenn er nur genug Lärm machte, Dean aus der Versenkung locken konnte, aber nichts geschah. Rein gar nichts.

Er ließ das Handy offen und unaufhörlich piepend liegen und stieg wieder die Treppe hoch. Seine Füße stachen und schmerzten. In ihrem Schlafzimmer riss er die Schubladen ihrer Kommode und ihres Nachttisches auf, während seine Hände verzweifelt nach einer Waffe suchten. Cas wusste, dass sie noch im Haus sein mussten, irgendwo, sie hatten Dutzende gehabt, und Dean hätte sie nicht komplett weggenommen. Er fand nichts. Erst als er sich umdrehte, um ins Erdgeschoss zu gehen, sah er Deans Reisetasche offen auf dem Stuhl an der Wand stehen und hielt abrupt inne.

Neben dem Rosenkranz und den Messern lag darin eine Pistole. Mit bebenden Fingern nahm Castiel sie und sah, dass sie geladen war.

Er stolperte fast die ganze Treppe hinab, stieß die Hintertür auf, rannte die Verandastufen hinunter und landete im nassen Gras, als der Regen vom Himmel zu fallen begann. Cas drückte die Griffsicherung herunter, hob seinen Arm in die Luft und feuerte drei Schüsse ab.

Eins.

Zwei.

Drei.

Schwer atmend stand er im Platzregen und senkte seinen Arm, als nach seinen Schüssen wieder Stille eintrat. Blaue Augen glitten über das Gras, die Bäume und das hohe, leise Haus, während er verzweifelt wartete und betete, dass Dean ihm antworten würde, sein drei-Schuss Signal hören und mit offenen Armen und besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck und _Ich war nur spazieren_ aus den Bäumen hervorkommen würde. Er wartete und betete und hoffte so sehr, dass er sich dort im Gras im Regen fast erbrach.

Doch obwohl sich der Sturm über ihm voll entfaltet hatte und der Regen auf das Dach, die Veranda und die Bäume prasselte, war die Stille des Hauses immer noch da. Sie lag unter allem und füllte seinen Mund wie Wasser.

Cas konnte seinen Atem und Herzschlag hören, der wie Donner in seinen Ohren erklang. Durch das Wasser, das über seine Augen strömte, blickte er zum Haus hinauf.

Für eine halbe Sekunde dachte er: _Das Haus hat ihn verzehrt_. Dann ließ er die Pistole in den Schlamm fallen und sank in dem nassen Gras auf seine Knie.

Dean war fort.

Castiels Atem kam stockend, keuchend atmete er ein und aus. Er spürte die Panik wie ein Feuerwerk hinter seinen Augen aufkeimen, fühlte sich, als ob er ohnmächtig werden würde. Nein, nein, nein. Dean konnte nicht fort sein. Dean war immer noch hier, irgendwo, genau wie er es versprochen hatte. Er war nicht fortgegangen. Das Haus hatte ihn nicht genommen. Nein, nein, nein.

Ganz und gar nicht. Keineswegs.

Cas musste nur ins Haus zurückgehen und Dean würde jede Minute wieder da sein. Das Haus war sicher. Das Haus war da, wo er sein musste.

Er stand vom Boden auf, strich mit schmutzigen Händen den Dreck von seinem T-Shirt und fuhr sich mit zitternden Fingern über seine Wange, um die Tränen und das Wasser wegzuwischen. Cas verzog seinen Mund zu einem wackeligen Lächeln, ging unsicher die Stufen hoch und ins Haus zurück und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich.

Alles war gut. Alles war vollkommen in Ordnung.

Es musste innehalten, um sich für einen Moment an der Wand abzustützen, aber nur für einen Moment. Nein, nein, alles war gut. Es ging ihm gut.

Cas hob den Arm, um mit einer schlammbeschmierten Hand durch seine Haare zu fahren, und roch Asche auf seiner Haut.

* * *

Als Sam Winchester später an diesem Nachmittag an die Vordertür des Hauses an der Swallowtail Drive klopfte, war er nervöser, als er es seit langem gewesen war. Er behielt seine Hände in den Taschen und warf immer wieder Blicke zum Impala, der in der Einfahrt stand. Auf dem Weg die Stufen hoch hatte sich eine Unruhe auf ihn gelegt, als ob das Haus irgendwelche dunkle Schwingungen aussandte.

Er klopfte erneut, und dieses Mal öffnete sich die Tür.

Castiel hielt die Tür halb offen an seiner Brust und gestikulierte ein behutsames _Hallo, Sam._

Sam starrte ihn für einen Moment an und nahm die eingesunkenen Augen, geröteten und zerschrammten Knöchel und die Schlammspuren unter seinen Fingernägeln in sich auf. Er brauchte lange, bis er sprechen konnte.

,,Cas.“

Castiel antwortete nicht.

,,Gott, es tut mir so leid, dass ich nicht früher vorbeigekommen bin.“

Castiel runzelte die Stirn. _Du bist willkommen, wann auch immer du herkommen möchtest._

Sam blinzelte. Auf seinem Gesicht lag ein Zug von Unsicherheit, der Cas beunruhigte. Wie zur Verteidigung schloss er die Tür ein winziges Stück und blieb dahinter mit seiner Stirn an der Kante stehen.

,,Ich- Ich wollte vorbeikommen und sicherstellen, dass es dir gut geht“, sagte Sam schließlich. Er hielt inne und sah nach rechts und links, als ob er gegen irgendetwas ankämpfte – vielleicht den Drang zu weinen. Cas hatte keine Ahnung, warum. Es war nur für einen Moment, bevor er seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder ihm zuwandte. ,,Du weißt schon. Die- Die Shaws haben angerufen, sie haben angefangen, sich Sorgen zu machen…“

_Das müssen sie nicht. Uns geht’s gut. Willst du hereinkommen?_

Er griff zum Türknauf hinab und als er wieder hochsah, war Sams Gesicht totenblass geworden.

,,Was hast du gesagt?“, fragte er, die haselnussbraunen Augen weit aufgerissen. Sämtliches Blut war aus ihm gewichen. Cas empfand eine Spur Unbehagen in seiner Brust.

 _Ich sagte, dass es uns gut geht_ , gestikulierte er mit gerunzelter Stirn. _Dean und mir geht es gut und die Shaws müssen sich keine Sorgen machen._

Sam starrte ihn an, als ob er gerade einen Mord gestanden hatte. Sein Mund stand offen und sein Gesicht war leichenblass.

 _Warum siehst du mich so an?_ , gestikulierte Cas.

Sam atmete ein, nahm einen tiefen und zitternden Atemzug, und sah aus, als ob er gleich in Tränen ausbrechen würde, direkt dort auf der Veranda. Seine Augen wurden wässrig und er presste seine Lippen zusammen. Er machte den Eindruck eines Kindes, das von der ganzen Welt verlassen worden war.

,,Cas“, sagte er und würgte, ,,Cas, Dean ist tot.“ Die Stille, die sich infolge dieser Worte auf ihn senkte, war die längste und dunkelste, die Castiel je erlebt hatte.


	7. Kapitel 7

_Ich möchte, dass du gehst_ , gestikulierte er sehr langsam. Er war nicht in der Lage, seinen Blick von Sam abzuwenden, dessen Gesicht allmählich unter Tränen verschwand.

,,Cas, bitte… Ich bin hergefahren, um dich zu fragen, ob du mit mir kommen willst…“

 _Geh_ , gestikulierte Cas, schlug Sam die Tür vor der Nase zu, verschloss sie und starrte mit bebenden Händen auf den Knauf, während Sam an die Tür hämmerte und rief: ,,Bitte, Cas, du bist seit Monaten hier oben. Ich hätte früher kommen sollen, ich hätte- Cas, öffne bitte die Tür!“

Cas hielt den Atem an und schlug seine Hand gegen die Tür, um Sam zu verjagen. Ängstlich ballte er seine Finger zu einer Faust, streckte sie wieder und ging von der Tür weg in die Eingangshalle, zurück in die offenen Arme des Hauses.

 _Komm her_ , schien es zu sagen. _Komm her. Hier ist Dean am Leben. Hier kannst du ihn haben. Dean ist nicht tot. Das ist absurd. Das ist vollkommen absurd._

,,Cas, bitte, du musst mir zuhören!“, rief Sam durch die Tür. Cas hörte, wie er in seiner Tasche nach dem Ersatzschlüssel kramte, den Dean ihm vor all dieser Zeit gegeben hatte. Er wusste, dass er ihn nicht für immer aussperren konnte.

Castiels Rücken traf auf die Wand und er blieb dort stehen. Seine Hände zogen aneinander und verdrehten seine Finger. Er starrte die Tür an, während Sam den Schlüssel ins Schloss steckte. Jede einzelne Bewegung verschob im Haus den Gestank nach brennenden Knochen und verpestete die Luft. _Gott_ , es roch wie das Ende der Welt…

Dean war nicht tot. Dean war nicht tot – Castiel war vor nicht einmal vierundzwanzig Stunden in seinen Armen eingeschlafen, hatte ihn tausendmal geküsst, hatte seine Stimme gehört, seine Augen gesehen und seine Berührung gespürt. Er war verändert, ja, aber sehr lebendig, definitiv seiner–

–und nicht seiner.

Er erinnerte oder erinnerte sich nicht - wie Blitze, die durch die Fenster zuckten und weißes Licht an die gegenüberliegende Wand warfen. Es war schwer, sich an etwas zu erinnern, das die ganze Zeit dagewesen war–

Am vierten Abend dieser Jagd dreimal _Ich liebe dich_ gegen den Sprecher seines Handys zu klopfen.

Den Impala die Einfahrt hochfahren zu hören und die Tür zu öffnen, um Dean zu begrüßen, aber stattdessen Sam zu sehen, der wie ein kostbares Objekt etwas Großes in seinen Armen hält, das in eine Decke eingewickelt ist. Eine Wolldecke, das weiß er sofort, schwarz-weiß und warm.

Zu spüren, wie er in allen Gliedmaßen bis ins Knochenmark taub wird.

Ihn auf dem Küchentisch auszubreiten, um das Blut von dem zu wischen, was von seinem Hals noch übrig ist, und ihn wieder zusammenzunähen–

_Nein._

Starr neben dem Körper zu stehen, während sich Sam mit zwei tiefen Wunden auf seinem Gesicht an der Leiche festklammert, als ob er versuchen würde, ihr wieder Leben einzudrücken. Ihn wie ein Kind weinen zu sehen und sich vage bewusst zu sein, dass er auch weinen sollte–

_Absurd._

Den mit weißen Tüchern bedeckten Körper zum Scheiterhaufen zu tragen, der zwischen den Bäumen versteckt ist. Das Streichholz anzuzünden, weil Sams Hände zu stark zittern, um es selbst zu machen. Die Flammen zu beobachten, wie sie wie heiliges Feuer an seinem Körper emporlodern. Eine Verbrennung zu riskieren, als er sich gefühllos vorbeugt und seine Augen schließt – diese grünen Augen, die immer noch von Licht erfüllt sind, obwohl sie schon seit Tagen nichts mehr gesehen haben. Den Abstand zwischen sich und Sam zu überbrücken, um seine Hand zu nehmen. Für eine weitere Minute stark zu sein, eine weitere Stunde, kann noch nicht weinen, kann es noch nicht akzeptieren–

_Nein, nein, natürlich nicht, es war nie geschehen, es ist ein Traum, es ist nur schlimmer Traum._

Sam weggehen zu sehen. Außer sich vor Kummer zu sein, um klar denken zu können. Leise und behutsam hoch in ihr Schlafzimmer zu gehen, sich hinzusetzen, die Vertiefung in Deans Seite des Bettes zu berühren und seine Wärme zu spüren, die dort immer noch hängt. Den Geruch von Asche auf seinen Händen zu riechen und schlussendlich mit weit geöffnetem Mund schrille Schluchzer ohne Ton von sich zu geben. Sich an die Brust zu greifen, weil sich sein Herz anfühlt, als ob es aus seiner Brust springen würde–

_Nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein, nein…_

Zu dem Geräusch einer Stimme aufzuwachen – welche er am Tag zuvor verbrannt hatte – , die ihn fragt, ob er krank gewesen sei, während er weg war. Zu realisieren, dass es alles nur ein schlimmer Traum gewesen war–

_Nein, nein, nein._

Dean, der nur kam, wenn Cas klopfte und ihn aus den Wänden holte.

Dean, der eine Veränderung an sich hatte, die er nicht benennen konnte.

Dean, der nach brennenden Knochen roch. Der Castiel anflehte, das Haus zu verlassen.

Dean, der seine Fingernägel zwischen sie geschoben und gezerrt hatte, der versucht hatte, ihn von den Fenstern und Wänden loszureißen, der versucht hatte, ihn etwas sehen zu lassen, das er nicht sehen konnte–

_Natürlich._

_,,Lass los, Cas.“_

Dean hatte ihm gesagt, dass er ihn loslassen solle.

Als Sam schließlich die Haustür öffnete, saß Cas zusammengekauert an der Wand auf dem Boden, hielt den Kopf in den Händen, war zwischen seinen Knien nach vorne gebeugt, bewegte tonlos die Lippen und schluckte die Stille hinunter. Ertrank darin. Sank.

Vielleicht sagte Sam etwas. Was auch immer es war, Castiel konnte es nicht hören. Das Blut pochte in seinen Ohren und es fühlte sich so an, als ob sich das Haus drehte, sich auflöste, entzweibrach. Als er Sams Hände sah, die ihn berühren wollten, zuckte er zusammen, als ob er einen Stromschlag erlitten hatte. Farben verschwammen in widerlich grellen Mustern vor seinen Augen. Ohne zu wissen, warum, schlug er um sich, kam taumelnd auf die Füße und stieß Sam weg. Wenn er nur seinen Weg zurück ins Haus finden würde, dann könnte er sich umdrehen und Dean wäre da. Dean würde ihn an sich drücken und diese ganzen schlechten Träume über Scheiterhaufen und aufgerissene Kehlen verschwinden lassen.

,,Cas, bitte-“, flehte Sam, doch aus Castiels verschwommener Sicht schien er zu flackern und zu schwanken. War er überhaupt real? War die offene Tür hinter ihm real? _Was- Wie hatte-_ Cas presste seine Handballen an seine Schläfen und versuchte sich wach zu drücken oder die Panik zu bezwingen, die wie Gnade durch seine Adern raste. Rückwärts taumelte er weiter in die Halle hinein. Er wollte die Stufen hochfliehen, sich in den Decken auf Deans Seite des Bettes vergraben, um ihn auf den Bezügen zu riechen, und ihn mit drei Schlägen gegen das Kopfende aus den Holzdielen rufen. Oh Gott, bitte nicht-

Cas spürte, wie sich Sams Hände um seine knochigen Handgelenke schlossen. Die Realität setzte wieder wie eine Flutwelle mit voller Wucht ein, wie ein Schlag gegen den Kopf. Er erstarrte.

Sams Gesicht war wie…Architektur. Kummer, Angst, Panik und Eile waren wie mit einem Meißel in seine Haut, seine Lippen und in das matte Leuchten seiner haselnussbraunen Augen gehämmert worden. Er sah Cas an, als ob dieser ein Kind war, das gerade aus einem Alptraum aufgewacht war. Als ob sein einziger Wunsch auf der Welt war, ihn die Eingangstreppe hinabzuführen und irgendwo in Sicherheit zu bringen, weg von dem Haus und all seinen Tricks.

Als ob Cas die einzig übrig gebliebene Sache auf der Welt war, die es wert war, gerettet zu werden.

Und das wusste er.

Aber eigentlich hatte er es schon immer _gewusst_.

Abwesend dachte Cas dort in der Eingangshalle, gefangen in Sams Händen, während er die ganzen Lügen, die er sich selbst erzählt hatte, an den dunkelgrünen Teilen von Sams Augen ablas, dass, wenn er eine Stimme gehabt hätte, er jetzt schreien würde.

Er öffnete seinen Mund, als wollte er es ausprobieren.

Dann schlangen sich Sams Arme um ihn und er legte sein Gesicht in Castiels Schulterbeuge. Cas hob seine schwachen Hände, um sich an seinem Rücken festzuklammern. Nachdem er monatelang mit seinen Knöcheln an der Wand aus Träumen hochgeschreckt war und sich selbst angeschrien hatte, die Flure zu verlassen, trauerte er endlich.

* * *

Er nahm nichts aus dem Haus mit.

Sam ließ den Arm auf seiner Schulter liegen, während sie die Stufen hinunter zu seinem Auto gingen. Er sagte nicht sehr viel. Sein Gesicht hatte einen ausgemergelten Zug an sich, an den Cas sich nicht erinnerte, als er ihn das letzte Mal gesehen hatte.

Er blickte nicht zum Haus zurück, als Sam aus der Einfahrt fuhr. Cas sank in den Vordersitz und drückte seine Hände an die Brust, eine über der anderen, als ob er sein Herz in seinen Rippen hielt.

* * *

Sams Wohnung war klein und spärlich, aber gemütlich. Sie hatte sich nicht viel verändert, seit Cas vor all diesen Monaten das letzte Mal hier gewesen war. Die Wohnung lag in einem ruhigen Teil der Stadt im Obergeschoss eines zugebauten, kleinen Gebäudes, das von außen wie ein großes Haus aussah, weiß getüncht und mit roten Fensterläden.

Sam zitterte immer noch, gab aber sein Bestes, es nicht sehen zu lassen. Er zeigte Cas das unbenutzte, zweite Schlafzimmer, wo ein einfaches Bett gemacht worden war, und fragte, ob er Hunger habe. Cas schüttelte den Kopf und hielt seine Arme dicht an seine Brust gepresst.

Selbst eine halbstündige Fahrt vom Haus entfernt konnte er immer noch spüren, wie es nach ihm rief und ihn wie an einem Angelhaken in seiner Wirbelsäule zu sich zurückzog.

Sam machte ihm eine Tasse Tee, um die Kälte des Regens draußen abzuhalten. Während der Nachmittag in den Abend überging, saßen sie an seinem Küchentisch, wo Cas in seine Tasse starrte und Sam ihm alles erzählte, an das er sich noch nicht erinnert hatte.

Das Vampirnest war zu groß für sie gewesen. Zu groß für jeden.

Danach kamen Teile, die Castiel kannte, aber auch welche, von denen er nichts wusste – wie er sich geweigert hatte, an sein Handy zu gehen, niemandem die Tür geöffnet hatte und nur noch fast abgelaufene Lebensmittel im Haus gelagert hatte. Einzig und allein Sam das sagen zu hören, rief es wieder in sein Gedächtnis zurück – im Flur bei dem Geräusch zu erstarren, dass jemand an die Tür klopfte, Abigail Shaw oder ein anderer Nachbar. Es aus seinen Gedanken zu verdrängen und zu den Halluzinationen von Dean zurückzukehren, der die ganze Zeit versucht hatte, ihn aus dem Haus zu drängen.

,,Ich dachte, dass du nur trauerst“, sagte Sam leise am Ende seiner Erzählung. ,,Ich dachte, dass du Zeit brauchst, um damit klarzukommen, und… Ich war hier und habe mich zu sehr gehasst, als bei dir vorbeizufahren und dich dazu zu bringen, mit mir nach Hause zu kommen. Ich dachte- Du warst die ganze Zeit komplett alleine da oben und ich hatte viel zu lange gewartet, also kam ich vorbei und… Gott, Cas, ich habe es nicht bemerkt.“ Für einen Moment ließ er das Gesicht in seine Hände sinken und Cas sah zu ihm hoch. ,,Ich habe nicht bemerkt, wie schlimm es war.“

Cas wölbte eine Hand um seine Tasse und griff mit der anderen über das Holz, um Sams Arm zu berühren.

Als er seinen Kopf hob, gestikulierte Cas: _Schon okay. Ich wusste es auch nicht._

Zusammen schwiegen sie für eine ganze Weile.

 _Er war mit mir dort in dem Haus_ , gestikulierte Cas langsam. _Er wollte, dass ich gehe. Er wollte, dass ich loslasse._

,,Ja“, sagte Sam. Cas hörte wieder Tränen in seiner Stimme. Geistesabwesend und ohne Rhythmus klopfte er beklommen mit einem Finger auf den Tisch. ,,Das klingt nach Dean.“

_Wir haben ihm eine Jägerbestattung gegeben. Es war kein Geist._

Sam nickte, wich aber seinem Blick aus.

,,Trauer lässt Menschen träumen, schätze ich“, sagte er. ,,Du hast gesehen, was du sehen musstest.“

In dem leisen Surren des Kühlschrankes und der Klimaanlage sahen sie einander an; Stille, die keine Stille war. Sam meinte: ,,Warte hier eine Minute. Da ist etwas, das ich dir geben möchte.”

Er stand auf und ließ tröstend eine Hand über Castiels Schulter streichen, während er davonging. Als er weg war, stieß Cas einen langen Seufzer zur Beruhigung aus, pustete somit den Dampf über seiner Teetasse fort, neigte seinen Kopf und atmete einfach nur.

Sam kam zurück, setzte sich wieder hin, streckte eine geschlossene Faust über den Tisch und öffnete sie.

Für einen Moment starrte Castiel darauf und hob es dann vorsichtig hoch - die schwarze Schnur, an deren Ende der goldene Abgott baumelte, vom Alter und Krieg matt und abgenutzt.

,,Er wusste nicht, dass ich es behalten habe“, sagte Sam schniefend und wischte mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus seinen Augen. ,,Hab‘ es aus dem Müll geholt. Ich glaube, du solltest es haben.“

Castiel legte das Amulett auf den Tisch und schüttelte den Kopf. _Nein. Es sollte dir gehören. Es bedeutet dir etwas-_

,,Dean hätte gewollt, dass du es behältst“, erwiderte Sam. ,,Ich weiß, dass er es so wollen würde.“ Seine Lippe begann zu beben, als er sagte: ,,Das ist die einzige Sache, die wir noch von ihm haben, Cas.“

_Umso mehr ein Grund, warum du es behalten solltest. Er war immer dein, Sam. Er war nie komplett mein._

Sam schüttelte den Kopf, kaute für eine ganze Weile auf seiner Unterlippe herum und klopfte nervös mit seinen Fingern auf den Tisch. Irgendwo in ihrem Rhythmus hörte es sich für Cas an wie die Schläge von _eins, zwei, drei_. Drei für ‘ _Komm her_ ‘ und drei für ‘ _Ich liebe dich_ ‘.

,,Weißt du, in der Nacht, bevor…es passiert ist“, sagte er leise, ,,hatte er gerade das Telefongespräch mit dir beendet, und er, ähm… Er hat das Handy beiseitegelegt und, ich weiß nicht mehr, hat seine Stiefel aufgeschnürt oder so. Er hat mich nicht einmal angesehen, er meinte nur – er hatte dieses Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht und meinte: _Weißt du, Sammy, jedes Mal, wenn ich ihn anrufe, weiß ich, dass ich am anderen Ende nichts außer ein bisschen Klopfen hören werde, aber…das sind die besten zehn Minuten meines Tages._ “

Cas verlor die Farbe des Tees und den Rand seiner Tasse hinter dem heißen Tränenschleier aus den Augen.

,,Und er sagte- Er sagte: _Ich kann es kaum erwarten, nach Hause zu kommen, Sammy_ “, fuhr Sam mit einem halben Lächeln und nassem Gesicht fort. ,, _Ich kann es kaum erwarten, den Kerl zu sehen und ihm zu sagen, wie sehr ich ihn liebe._ “

Er beugte sich über den Tisch und schob das Amulett leicht in Cas‘ Richtung.

,,Bitte nimm es“, meinte Sam. Seine Stimme stockte. ,,Für mich und für ihn.“

Cas blinzelte. Die Tränen fielen auf seine Wangen hinab. Behutsam ließ er seine Fingerspitzen auf dem Gesicht des Abgottes ruhen.

* * *

Nachdem sie sich fester umarmt hatten als einer von ihnen geplant hatte, trennten sie sich für die Nacht. Cas ging in das freie Schlafzimmer, zog sich eine von Sams alten Jogginghosen an und sein T-Shirt aus. Er spürte das kalte Metall des Amuletts sanft gegen seine Brust baumeln und setzte sich auf das Bett, um es in seiner Hand zu halten.

Cas erinnerte sich an dieses Objekt. Wie er es so wie jetzt in jedem Winkel der Erde gehalten hatte, als er noch Flügel gehabt hatte, um solche Orte zu erreichen. Wie er darauf gewartet hatte, dass es heiß werden würde und ihm somit sagte, dass Gott hier war. Damals war es kalt gewesen. Jetzt war es immer noch kalt.

In Sams Wohnung war es dunkel. Obwohl es still war, war es nicht dieselbe Stille. Es war keine angstvolle Stille. Diese hier bestand aus dem leisen Surren des Kühlungssystems, dem entfernten Schlittern von Autos auf der nassen Straße unter ihnen, dem Summen des Deckenventilators über dem Bett und dem Rutschen seiner Beine auf den kühlen Laken, als er sich gegen das Kopfende lehnte. Mit dem Amulett in seiner Hand saß Castiel im blauen Halbdunkeln.

Er hatte vergessen, wie es sich angefühlt hatte, diesen Gegenstand als ein Objekt der Macht zu kennen. Sich sicher zu sein, dass sein Vater immer noch da draußen war, zu wissen, wer er selber war. Das letzte Mal, als er es gehalten hatte, war er ein Wirbelsturm und eine Furie gewesen. Damals hatte der Aschegeruch noch keine Galle in seinem Hals aufsteigen lassen.

Cas fragte sich, ob in dieser Kette überhaupt noch ein wenig Magie steckte, ob er es heiß werden gefühlt hätte, wenn sein Vater zurückgekommen wäre. Ob es in den ganzen Universen irgendein Wesen gab, das seinen Dean zu ihm zurückbringen könnte, und sei es nur für eine kurze Zeit.

Castiel rutschte auf die Kissen hinab und blickte zu den Schatten empor, welche der sich drehende Ventilator an die Decke warf.

Wenn er heute Nacht schlafen würde, wäre das ein Wunder.

Er drehte sich auf die Seite, hielt das Amulett in seiner Faust fest und schloss die Augen.

* * *

Irgendwann nach drei Uhr morgens spürte er es.

Es war leicht und kaum vorhanden, doch Cas öffnete die Augen zu dem Gefühl, als läge eine Hand auf seiner Schulter, als sänke sich die Matratze hinter ihm.

,,Lange nicht gesehen, Babe“, hörte er eine leise Stimme hinter sich sagen. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

Er umkrampfte das Amulett, bis es in seine Haut drückte, aber jetzt konnte er die Anwesenheit eines Körpers hinter sich spüren. Die Hand glitt von seiner Schulter zu der Kuhle seiner Seite, und die Stimme sagte: ,,Dreh dich um. Lass mich dich sehen.“

Für einen Moment presste Cas seine Augen fest zusammen. Er träumte. Es konnte nicht anders sein. Außer…

Er drehte sich um, bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte.

 _Hallo, Dean_ , formte er mit den Lippen.

Es gab hier keinen Brandgeruch. Keine Veränderung auf seinem Gesicht oder in der Berührung seiner Hand. Dennoch war er blasser, dunkle Ringe um seine hellgrünen Augen, die Lippen blaustichig und die Wange aufgekratzt, aber trotzdem war da kein Blut. Castiel sah die Stiche in seinem Hals, den er auf dem Küchentisch in ihrem Haus genäht hatte, bevor sie ihn verbrannt hatten.

 _Wie?_ , gestikulierte Cas. Dean lächelte und berührte mit einem Finger seine Stirn.

,,Du musst keine Gebärdensprache verwenden“, sagte er. ,,Ich kann dich hören.“

_Wie kannst du hier sein?_

,,Was denkst du denn?“, fragte der Geist und schlang eine Hand um Castiels, in der das Amulett eingeschlossen war. ,,Gott sei Dank gibt es Sentimentalität, richtig?“

Cas löste seine Finger von dem Abgott, und Dean füllte die Stellen zwischen ihnen mit seinen eigenen. Er war kalt, aber nicht auf eine unangenehme Weise. Seine Hand war stark und fest.

,,Hab dich vermisst“, sagte Dean.

Cas blinzelte die Feuchtigkeit in seinen Augen fort. _Das warst nicht du in dem Haus._

,,Nein“, antwortete Dean. ,,Nein, das warst alles du.“

 _Ich habe versucht, mich aufzuwecken_. Castiels andere Hand berührte die Stiche in Deans Hals, sein Handrücken fuhr über die zusammengenähten Ränder. _Ich habe versucht, mich zum Gehen zu bewegen._

,,Es war kein gutes Haus“, sagte Dean leise. Seine Hand, die in der Kuhle von Castiels Seite lag, glitt sanft weiter nach hinten, blieb an seiner Wirbelsäule liegen und zog ihn näher zu sich heran. Cas gehorchte froh und drückte sich in seine Berührung und seine Anwesenheit. ,,Es wusste zu viel. Hat dir Streiche gespielt.“

_Tut mir leid._

,,Das ist nicht deine Schuld.“

Sie lagen Stirn an Stirn da und sahen einander an. Ab und zu streckte Dean den Arm aus, um die Tränen von Castiels Gesicht zu wischen.

_Du hättest nicht hierbleiben sollen._

,,Ich habe darauf gewartet, dass du dieses Ding in die Hände bekommst“, erwiderte Dean und tippte mit einem Finger auf das Amulett. Cas blickte darauf hinab. ,,Ich musste Lebwohl sagen.“

 _Was soll ich jetzt tun?_ , dachte Cas, biss sich auf die Innenseite seiner Lippe und legte seine Hände auf Deans Brust. Unter seiner Berührung war kein Herzschlag zu spüren. _Welche Art von Leben sollen wir ohne dich führen?_

,,Es wird dir gut gehen“, sagte Dean. Sein Lächeln war traurig. ,,Sammy wird auf dich aufpassen, wenn du auch auf ihn aufpasst.“

_Ich weiß nicht, wo ich anfangen soll._

Dean schloss seine unglaublich grünen Augen für eine lange Zeit, und als er sie wieder öffnete, lehnte er sich vor, um Castiel zu küssen. Blaue, leblose Lippen suchten seine. Obwohl es kalt, seltsam und wie kein Kuss war, den sie jemals vorher geteilt hatten, schloss Cas seine Augen und beugte sich atemlos zu ihm. Er schmeckte Leder, Hartriegel und Kiefer auf Deans Zunge. Auch wenn es nur die Geisterversion eines Kusses war, war dieser lang, tief und ausnahmsweise einmal richtig.

Als Dean sich zurückzog, ließ er seinen Daumen an Castiels Mundwinkel liegen und meinte: ,,Zuerst musst du loslassen.“

Er zog Cas‘ Kopf an sein Schlüsselbein, drückte seine Lippen auf seinen Scheitel und hielt ihn behutsam mit kalten Händen fest.

,,Ich liebe dich“, sagte er eine ganze Weile später.

 _Ich liebe dich so sehr_ , dachte Castiel deutlich und verzweifelt. _Ich liebe dich so verdammt sehr._

,,Versprichst du mir, dass du mich auf der anderen Seite besuchen wirst?“, murmelte Dean. Cas blickte zu ihm auf.

_Geh noch nicht._

,,Werde ich nicht.“ Dean drückte fest seine Hand. ,,Ich werde nicht gehen, bis du mich loslässt.”

Ineinander verworren lagen sie da, bis das Wunder kam und Castiel das erste Mal seit Monaten tatsächlich und auch tief schlief.

* * *

Er fand das Klavier am dritten Tag, den er in Sams Wohnung verbrachte.

Wie es seine Gewohnheit war, war er umhergeschlendert, bis er zufällig in Sams Schlafzimmer geschaut hatte. Sam hatte die Tür die ganzen letzten Tage geschlossen gehalten, aber jetzt hatte sie halb offen gestanden. In der Ecke, neben dem Bücherregal und dem Fenster platziert, stand das kleine weiße Klavier, das er vor Monaten in diesem Antiquitätenladen in der Stadt gesehen hatte.

Das, was Dean versprochen hatte, ihm zu kaufen, wenn sie sich richtig eingelebt hatten. Es stand da in Sams Schlafzimmer, als wartete es darauf, von ihm gesehen zu werden.

Er verweilte in der Türöffnung, eine Hand auf dem Knauf, und starrte es an, bis Sam aus der Küche kam, wo er mit der Zubereitung des Mittagessens begonnen hatte. Cas hörte, wie er plötzlich hinter ihm stoppte.

,,Ich dachte, dass es noch kein guter Zeitpunkt wäre, es dir zu zeigen.“

Cas antwortete nicht. Vorsichtig ging er in das Schlafzimmer hinein und hatte fast Angst, das Klavierholz zu berühren, aber gleichzeitig sehnte er sich auch danach.

,,Er hat es gekauft, kurz bevor…“ Sam verstummte. Als er fortfuhr, sprach er mit sehr leiser Stimme. ,,Wir haben es hier aufbewahrt, bis er sich den Truck von der Arbeit hätte ausleihen können - um es zum Haus zu fahren. Für dich.“

Sam folgte Cas ins Zimmer hinein. Sein Körper bewegte sich, als ob er Cas berühren und ihn trösten wollte, doch er tat es nicht. Er behielt seine Hände in seinen Gesäßtaschen und sah zu, wie Cas seine Finger über die Tasten gleiten und sie auf den elfenbeinfarbenen ruhen ließ, um kurze, disharmonische Töne hervorzulocken.

Für einen Moment dachte Sam, dass Castiel anfangen würde zu spielen, aber Cas ließ seine Hände schwerfällig von den Tasten fallen, drehte sich um und verließ das Zimmer.

* * *

Eine Woche lange verbrachte er die Tage still mit Sam in der Wohnung. Geräuschlos ging er von Raum zu Raum, hob hier und da ein Buch hoch, um zehn Seiten zu lesen, bevor er es wieder weglegte, beobachtete den Verkehrsstrom auf den Straßen von dem Fenster in seinem Zimmer aus und spielte ständig mit seinen Fingern an dem Amulett herum.

Sam machte für sie beide Essen, und obwohl sie ohne zu reden aßen, hatte es etwas Tröstliches an sich. Sam hatte hin und wieder einen Job in der Stadt zu erledigen und war dann den Tag über fort, aber wenn er nach Hause kam, hatte er es sich angewöhnt, Castiels Schulter zu berühren und ihn anzulächeln. Jedes Mal zog er damit ein wenig Trauer aus ihm heraus.

Cas schrieb Reime auf die leeren Seiten am Anfang von Sams Büchern. Sam versicherte ihm, dass das vollkommen in Ordnung war.

Sie umarmten sich jeden Abend, bevor sie in getrennte Betten gingen. Es war nur ein kleines Ritual, aber ein notwendiges.

Sie hatten nur noch einander. Das war alles, was ihnen von der Welt geblieben war.

* * *

Samstagnacht wartete Castiel in seinem Zimmer, bis er hörte, wie Sam hinter der Trennwand seine Lampe ausknipste. In der Dunkelheit zog er sich seine Jeans und sein T-Shirt an, fand eine dünne Jacke im Schrank und schlüpfte in seine Schuhe.

Das Amulett baumelte um seinen Hals herum und fing das Licht wie die Signalleuchte ein, die es einmal gewesen war.

Leise öffnete er vorsichtig seine Zimmertür und schloss sie hinter sich. Er hielt inne und schaute auf die Tür zu Sams Zimmer, bis er sich sicher war, dass dieser schlief. Dann holte er den Schlüssel zum Haus an der Swallowtail Drive aus Sams Jackentasche und schlüpfte still ins Treppenhaus hinaus.

Während er mit gedämpften Schritten die Stufen hinunterging, steckte er den Schlüssel in seine Tasche. Es war knapp nach Einbruch der Dämmerung. Die frühe Nacht über der Stadt wurde von Straßenlaternen und Scheinwerfern durchbrochen.

Mit zwei Fingern berührte er das Amulett und begann zu laufen.

Er wusste nicht, wie lange er brauchte, um die abgelegene Abbiegung vom Highway zu finden, die an der Einfahrt des Hauses vorbeiführte, wusste nicht, wie lange er brauchte, um an den spätabendlichen Fahrern vorbei durch die Gräben zu kommen, während der Vollmond über ihm stand. Die Enden seiner Jeans waren mit schlammigem Wasser durchnässt und irgendwelche Leute hupten ihm zu, als sie vorbeifuhren. Scheinwerferlichter trafen und verließen sein Gesicht.

Es war irgendwann weit nach Mitternacht, als seine Füße die unbefestigte Straße fanden, die durch die Wälder führte. Er umklammerte das Amulett fest mit seiner Faust, während er den Weg entlangging.

Das Haus war still, als ob es geduldig auf seine Rückkehr gewartet hatte. Die Bäume drumherum waren hoch und schief, dunkle Schatten gegen den noch dunkleren Himmel. Für einen langen, unsicheren Moment hielt Castiel auf der Türschwelle inne.

_,,Lass mich los, Cas.“_

Er zog den Schlüssel aus seiner Tasche und öffnete die Haustür.

Im Innern hallten seine Schritte wider und knarzten auf den Holzdielen. Die Geräusche seiner Anwesenheit prallten von jeder Wand und jedem Geländer ab, aber er verweilte nirgendwo. Die einzige Ausnahme war das Arbeitszimmer, in das er für einen kurzen Moment den Blick auf den Stapel gesplitterten Holzes und zerbrochenen Plastiks warf – die Überreste seines Tisches, seiner Schreibmaschine und den Gedichtbänden, die auf dem Boden verteilt lagen.

Er sah nicht sehr lange hin.

In der Küche öffnete er den Schrank, wo immer noch die Messer, das Salz und die Patronen lagen. Von der Rückseite des Schrankes holte er die Flasche Kerosin hervor und aus der Schublade neben dem Waschbecken nahm er alle Streichholzheftchen, die sie zurückgelegt hatten.

Cas gab sein Bestes, das Ächzen des Flures hinter sich zu ignorieren, der sich gerade streckte und beugte, das wusste er. Das Haus spielte auf die letzten Reste des Wahnsinns an, den es verursacht hatte, und versuchte ihn in eine Falle zu locken. Er würde darauf nicht mehr reinfallen. Jetzt war er wach.

_,,Wenn du mich liebst, dann lass mich los.”_

Wie in Trance oder in einem Traum ging Cas mit der offenen Flasche Kerosin von Raum zu Raum und zog eine Spur von Flüssigkeit hinter sich her, die im Haus von oben bis unten reichte.

Er passierte den Dachboden, der immer noch eine unerforschte Kiste enthielt, und ihr Bett, das immer noch durch das Gewicht ihrer Körper eingesunken war.

Er passierte die gepresste Rose, die im Flur vor der Treppe hing.

Er passierte die Bücherregale im Wohnzimmer, die immer noch mit seinen Bänden gefüllt waren, die Couch, auf der sie so viele Male zusammen eingeschlafen waren, und die Landschaftsmotive über dem Kamin.

Er passierte die klappernde Fliegengittertür zur hinteren Veranda und den Küchentisch. Schließlich fand er sich am Eingang des Hauses in der Türöffnung seines Arbeitszimmers wieder.

Er leerte den Rest seiner Flasche auf dem Tisch.

Er hatte dieses Gebäude schon immer einen Stapel Kienspan genannt.

Castiel öffnete die Haustür und trat auf die Veranda hinaus. Mit der einen Hand umklammerte er die Streichholzheftchen, mit der anderen das Amulett. Er drehte sich um, um sich der Dunkelheit, der Atmung und der unerschöpflichen Stille dieses Hauses entgegenzustellen.

Mit einem Streichholz entzündete er jedes Heftchen und schleuderte diese in die Eingangshalle.

Der Flur loderte wie heiliges Feuer auf. Die Flammen rasten bis in die hintersten Winkel des Hauses, beleuchteten jede Wand, jede Stufe und jede Decke, züngelten sich am Geländer und an der Treppe empor und ersetzten die Dunkelheit durch Rauch. Castiel trat auf den Rasen zurück, um das Gebäude beim Brennen zu beobachten.

Es war jetzt nicht mehr still. Das Haus kreischte und ächzte unter dem Prasseln des Feuers. Die Fenster erglühten orange, rot und strahlend weiß. Das Inferno heulte auf, während es sich durch das Holz, die Tapete und die Täfelungen fraß. Cas konnte das Knacken der Balken hören und stellte sich vor, wie die Korridore und Wände anstiegen und schrumpften, um zu vermeiden, dass auch sie zu Brandopfer wurden.

Kurz fragte er sich, ob dieses Haus Angst empfinden konnte.

_,,Lass los. Lass los.”_

In dem Augenblick, als das Feuer durch das Dach brach, spürte Castiel eine starke, schwielige Hand durch seine gleiten und roch Leder, Hartriegel, Kiefer und Staub. Er schloss seine Augen, um die Hitze des Feuers an seinem Gesicht zu fühlen, und merkte, wie sie Tränen aus seinen Augen drängte. Er ließ sie fallen.

 _Lass los_ , flüsterte Dean. Es war nur das Echo einer Stimme, die aus dem goldenen Abgott kam, welcher um Castiels Hals hing.

Daraufhin kam ihm der Gedanke, dass das Haus immer noch nach ihm rief, immer noch weit für ihn geöffnet war.

Er könnte die Stufen hochsteigen, bevor sie in den Flammen versanken, hineingehen und im Flur jenes Hauses stehen, welches ihn gestützt und gleichzeitig gebrochen hatte. Er könnte seine Augen schließen, als Asche emporsteigen, seine Augen öffnen und endlich seinen Dean wiedersehen.

Die Hand, die seine hielt, verstärkte ihren Griff nicht, verminderte ihn aber auch nicht.

Es war seine Entscheidung.

Das alles. Alles, was hier geschehen war. Es war immer seine Entscheidung gewesen.

Langsam trat er wieder auf die Stufen, ließ seine Hand auf der Säule des Verandadaches liegen und starrte in das Inferno, das drinnen wütete. Schrie, sang, kreischte, redete fast, sagte fast: _Du weißt, was du tun wirst._

Es wäre so einfach, dem Song beizutreten, die Stille zu brechen, die Dachsparren in Asche zu verwandeln und ein letztes Mal Gebete in den Zerfall all seiner Träume und all seiner Ängste zu rufen.

Es wäre so schrecklich einfach, hineinzugehen.

Es wäre so schrecklich einfach, loszulassen.


End file.
